Demon Child
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Completo Al escuchar la voz el infante dejó de gemir y abrió los ojos. Dos brillantes gemas púrpuras saludaron a la muerte que se aproximaba... XF
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Demon Child **

* * *

Esta es sólo una probadita el último fic, porque lo prometido es deuda. Espero les agrade la idea, porque es la próxima que voy a estarles presentando.

Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Recuerden que cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario es bienvenido.

Este fic no contiene Shounen-ai, es un X/F, (como si no me gustaran). Tiene un poco de MS (Master&Slave) pero nada ofensivo ni humillante para ninguno de los personajes, así que no se asusten. Y como ya podrán ver, es sólo un "teaser", pero no se preocupen, no la voy a dejar colgando.

Gracias a todos los que enviaron sus comentarios para el último capítulo de la Ruu Miko: Shire, XIOMARA M., StarAriala (Fi-chan!), Sandy y por supuesto, a mi Peque BRANDON. Voy a escribirles el epílogo, pero ese sí se va a tardar un poco ehh, así que no lo esperen por un tiempito. Sin nada más que decir al momento, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Prólogo  
****  
**

* * *

El pequeño acurrucado dentro de la cuna gimió levemente. Estaba cansado de llorar y la voz no le alcanzaba para más. Cualquiera que hubiera visto al pequeño podía ver que no era un niño apreciado. Sus padre no habían dejado de alimentarlo, ya fuera por pena o por compasión, pero le habían negado el cariño y el amor necesarios para calmar a la pequeña criatura.

Aparentaba tener cuatro o cinco meses, pero en realidad eran siete. Con todo, el semi olvido al cual lo habían sometido sus propios padres aún no tocaba su inocente mirada. Sin embargo, esa no era la razón de su continuo llanto.

El cuarto donde se encontraba parecía temblar de a ratos. A pesar de que el interior se hallaba bastante tranquilo, el exterior estaba bajo un intenso ataque. Las columnas de humo y fuego consumían grandes partes del paisaje junto con las casas y los habitantes de la ciudad. El grito de batalla que llenaba la atmosfera matutina se iba acercando lentamente al lugar donde descansaba el infante. Esa era en realidad la razón por la cual el pequeño lloraba incansablemente, estaba asustado.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas más hasta que el ruido de la batalla y los gritos de terror penetraron el exterior mismo de la habitación. El pequeño guardó silencio por instinto, pero cada ruido lo hacía estremecerse profundamente del miedo. Finalmente, la puerta que daba a la habitación fue abierta y a través de ella una silueta se aventuró.

Llevaba en sus manos una espada ensangrentada y sus pasos, breves pero firmes, se acercaron a la cuna. Los ojos dorados recorrieron el resto de la habitación por posibles enemigos, pero no halló ninguno. Atemorizado por el silencio, el pequeño comenzó a gemir nuevamente.

La figura terminó de acercarse a la cuna y se asomó con precaución. Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en las duras facciones al ver al pequeño, pero fue reemplazado rapidamente por una cruel sonrisa.

"Finalmente, el príncipe." Susurró dulcemente y levantó su espada sobre el cuerpo del pequeño. Al escuchar la voz, el infante dejó de gemir y abrió los ojos. Dos brillantes gemas púrpuras saludaron a la muerte que se aproximaba. Sin perder tiempo extendió sus manos hacia la figura en un vano intento de acercarse sin entender el peligro que eso suponía.

La figura dudó un momento antes de levantar un poco más la espada. Pero ante la muda súplica del pequeño su mente comenzó a dudar. Bajó la espada, aunque no la soltó del todo y acercó su rostro al infante.

Un rayo de luz matutina alcanzó la figura y reflejó el rostro de una mujer joven y hermosa, de crueles ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

Se fijó detenidamente en el pequeño sin tocarlo. La piel del infante era muy rosada, contrastando profundamente con sus enormes ojos. Los cabellos del pequeño apenas se mostraban desafiando la gravedad, lo que le hizo pensar que debían ser muy lacios. Acercó una mano que el pequeño tomó enseguida satisfecho. Se percató que estaba muy débil.

La luz de la mañana iluminó con más fuerza, directamente sobre el rostro del pequeño y la mujer suprimió un grito de asombro.

"Ojos de demonio..." Musitó. El pequeño parpadeó y luego, sin razón aparente, le sonrió a la mujer.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Como siempre, dudas, preguntas, críticas o comentarios, no hay problema. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, besos y se cuidan todos. Ja ne!


	2. Demon Prince

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Demon Prince

* * *

Recuerden, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjuicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Esto lo hago por diversión, nada más.

Gracias a FiliaMetallium, RiNiTa-InVeRsE, Star Ariala (Fi-chan!) y Karoru Metallium (Karoru-chan!) por sus reviews para el prólogo. Por cierto Rini, que si aparecerá Lina? Pues no pensaba en poner el resto de los personajes, pero sería interesante no? Gracias por la idea. )

* * *

"Eres un demonio... un niño demonio." Susurró la hermosa guerrera. El príncipe era un demonio. Varios pensamientos le pasaron por la mente, el más sensato de ellos era terminar con la vida del pequeño. Un demonio, si llegaba a la adultez, era algo sumamente peligroso, por eso cada vez que nacía un niño con las características de uno, los padres de deshacían del infante de inmediato. Aparentemente los padres del pequeño se habían negado a terminar su vida.

Debía de ser una razón demasiado buena o demasiado tonta. Pero ahora que observaba a la criatura detenidamente pudo comprender la razón. El pequeño era tan hermoso, sus ojos eran lo único que delataba su verdadera naturaleza. Se preguntó qué pasaría si aquel pequeño llegaba a la edad adulta. Seguramente sería un demonio sanguinario que se volvería contra su propia familia, traicionero y peligroso. También se preguntó qué pasaría si ella lograba dominar esa naturaleza y usarla en su favor. Sería una ventaja para ella, pero era imposible conocer el futuro.

"Ahh... Zelas¿pero cuándo has sentido miedo de lo desconocido?" Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

Finalmente se decidió. Tomó al pequeño con mucho cuidado y lo levantó en brazos. El infante tembló, aún sus extremidades no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, pero al instante siguiente se sintió descansar sobre el pecho de la mujer. Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en aquella cálida seguridad y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. La mujer sonrió.

"Espero no estar cometiendo un error." Y muy despacio, abandonó la solitaria habitación.

* * *

El palacio de Koubuchi era lo que podía llamarse exótico. Para comenzar, la tierra en sí estaba rodeada por un amplio desierto, por lo que aquel pedazo de tierra verde y exhuberante parecía un oasis en medio de toda aquellas doradas dunas. La ciudad no estaba protegida por murallas de ninguna clase, la abundante vegetación actuaba como una barrera natural. El único camino hacia la ciudad y hacia el palacio estaba protegido por feroces bestias leales a su señora, Juu-ou, emperatriz de Koubuchi.

Hacia ya aproximadamente un año y medio que la emperatriz había acogido al extraño príncipe en su seno. Justo en esos momentos, dicho príncipe corría por todo el lugar, los pañales colgándole peligrosamente de un sólo alfiler. Sus cabellos púrpuras apenas cubrían su cabeza. Las nanas del castillo corrían agitadamente tras él, pero a pesar de su corta edad no lograban darle alcance.

"¡Niño Xellos, por favor, regrese!" Gritaba la más anciana de todas. "Es hora de su baño."

En vano gritaban las nanas, porque el pequeño de dos años continuaba corriendo felizmente por todo el lugar. El pandemonio continuó hasta que se escuchó una nueva voz llamando al infante.

"¿Xellos?" La voz no mostraba enfado, simplemente llamaba al pequeño. De inmediato el aludido se dirigió en desbocada carrera a la fuente de aquella voz y de un salto cayó en sus brazos en un paquete de risas y cabello.

"Xel, pequeño¿por qué le das tanto trabajo a las nanas?" Le regañó dulcemente. El niño simplemente sonrió cerrando sus ojitos fuertemente.

"Señora, lo sentimos mucho, pero es muy difícil alcanzarlo..." Dijo agitadamente una de las nanas.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de su baño. ¿Qué te parece Xel?" El pequeño asintió entusiasmado. "Ese es mi pequeño valiente." Y se lo llevó en dirección a su cuarto donde estaba preparado el baño que las nanas pensaban darle.

Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre la cama y se la puso en el hombro, terminando de quitarle el pañal. Con mucho cuidado lo metió dentro de la tina de agua caliente. El pequeño comenzó a jugar con el agua de inmediato y Juu-ou lo dejó un rato que satisfaciera su deseo de juego.

Lo observaba con una sonrisa, el pequeño era perfecto, lo único que continuaba delatándolo eran sus hermosos ojos púrpuras. Aún no estaba muy segura de que la decisión de salvarle la vida fuera la correcta, aún le faltaba madurar y pudiera suceder que al llegar el tiempo el pequeño se volviera contra ella. Deseaba con todo su corazón que eso no sucediera, por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que podía acompañando al infante, dejándole saber que daría su vida por él de ser necesario.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños número cuatro de Xellos y los sirvientes del palacio estaban preparándose para el evento. Juu-ou les había ordenado todos los detalles y el pequeño observaba por entre las pesadas cortinas cómo iban los preparativos.

El cabello casi le llegaba a los hombros y sus ojos estaban muy alertas, había crecido muchísimo y casi alcanzaba a llegar a las caderas de Juu-ou. Seguía teniendo aquella inocencia que su edad le confería, pero ya tenía suficiente consciencia como para saber que algo pasaba con su apariencia.

Cada vez que algún visitante iba a palacio y lo llegaba a ver, de inmediato podía sentir que temblaban de miedo y se volvía peor cuando lo observaban de cerca. Algunas veces había escuchado pronunciar ciertas palabras a los visitantes pero ahora que podía separarlas claramente sabía que una de ellas se repetía... demonio.

Su curiosidad con respecto a su apariencia ya estaba llegando al límite, quería saber qué sucedía, por qué las personas se asustaban al verlo. Claro que sabía que Juu-ou no se asustaba, y ninguna de sus nanas se asustaba al verlo, pero los sirvientes nuevos sí le temían. No era hasta después de mucho tiempo que dejaba de sentir que le temían.

"¿Xel, bebé, qué haces ahí escondido?" El pequeño dio un leve salto al saberse sorprendido, pero de inmediato sonrió al ver que era Juu-ou. Se abrazó de inmediato a sus piernas.

"¿Qué sucede, pareces preocupado." Dijo Juu-ou seriamente.

"Kaasan... ¿qué es un demonio?" Le dijo con su mirada más tierna. Juu-ou palideció por unos instantes.

"¿Q-quién dijo esa palabra?"

"Todos la dicen Kaasan..." Dijo el pequeño con algo de tristeza. "Todos la dicen cuando me ven."

Juu-ou levantó al pequeño en brazos. "Es su forma de decir que eres más hermoso que ellos..."

"¿Los demonios son hermosos?"

"Tú lo eres más, bebé."

"¿Entonces por qué dicen que soy un demonio?"

"Porque no te conocen bien. Las personas juzgan lo que no conocen. Son tontas, no debes preocuparte por lo que digan."

"¿Tú crees que soy un demonio, Kaasan?"

"Yo creo que eres un diablillo." Le dijo en tono juguetón. "Un pequeño diablillo que ya debe estarse preparando para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ambos se echaron a reír mientras Juu-ou lo llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

Hey, dudas, preguntas, comentarios y críticas ya saben.

Gracias por leer. Muchos besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima. ¡Ja ne! 


	3. Dragon Princess

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dragon Princess

* * *

Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad sobre ninguno de ellos.

Gracias a XIOMARA M., StarAriala (Fi-chan!), MGAFGA, Ingrid y Bra por sus reviews. Claro que van a ver a Filia y a unos cuantos más, así que no se desesperen. Espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

En otro lugar, muy lejos del primero, en el reino de Tougen, se habían llevado a cabo preparativos similares. En un salón primorosamente decorado, todos los habitantes del susodicho reino celebraban felices los dos años de la princesa.

La aludida correteaba por todo el lugar seguida por varios amigos, con sus rubios cabellos sujetos en dos enormes coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaban con anticipación al ver todos los regalos que cada uno de los invitados dejaba frente a una mesa.

"Princesa Filia... debe regresar a su asiento." Una voz llamó a sus espaldas. De inmediato la pequeña volteó y le sacó la lengua al hombre que la había amonestado. El hombre se indignó pero nada pudo hacer porque Filia corría en dirección contraria haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia. "Pequeña niña malcriada..." Murmuró muy para sí dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio.

La princesa continuó hasta llegar a los jardines de palacio.

"¿A qué jugamos?" Dijo deteniéndose momentáneamente para permitir que sus compañeros la alcanzaran.

"Anou, Fi, es tu cumpleaños¿qué quieres jugar?" Le contestó un chico de enormes ojos azules y cabellos casi blancos, bajándose a la altura de la pequeña.

"¿Eshconder?" Contestó una pequeña de la misma edad que la princesa, con fieros rizos rojos y ojos castaños.

"¡No, no quiero." Gritó la princesa.

"Pero yo quiero." Y ambas se enfrascaron en pequeño concurso de miradas, sin retroceder. Un tercer amigo de la princesa, de inteligentes ojos azules y cabellos castaños interrumpió.

"Juguemos a las atrapadas." Ambas niñas se olvidaron de la discución y sonrieron felizmente.

"Sí!" Respondieron a coro. "Tú la llevas!" Gritó la princesa tocando al rubio y todos se echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. El pequeño sonrió y comenzó a correr tras las pequeñas finginendo no poder alcanzarlas.

Mientras los pequeños jugaban en el jardín otra conversación tomaba lugar en una de las habitaciones del palacio.

"Youki, lo que te estoy pidiendo es algo un tanto difícil." Comentó el mismo hombre que había regañado a la princesa poco antes en la fiesta.

"Su Excelencia, nada es imposible para su servidor." Le contestó el joven, casi hombre de cabellos castaños al hombro y ojos verdes, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"La oferta sigue en pie, bajo los mismos términos."

"Gracias Su Excelencia." Le hizo una breve reverencia y los mechones castaños cubrieron su rostro primorosamente. "Sólo tengo una pequeña duda."

El ministro levantó una ceja curioso.

"Dice su Excelencia que la princesa es importante para sus planes, pero aún no logro entender cómo es que la presencia de su pequeña majestad sea indispensable."

"Ahh... Mi querido cómplice... Esa pequeña mocosa es mucho más de lo que aparenta. Ella es la clave no sólo para gobernar este reino sino otro mucho más importante que el de Tougen."

El Ministro llenó una copa y se la ofreció a Youki, quien la tomó de inmediato y la levantó al tiempo que el ministro hacía lo mismo.

"Por la suprema mocosa. ¡Larga vida a la princesa!" Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al mismo que frente a él brindaba por la misma causa.

"Por la princesa." Murmuró Youki con los ojos entrecerrados y reponiéndose de la repugnancia que le inspiraba el ministro.

Mientras la reunión clandestina seguía su curso, los pequeños de la corte continuaban correteando por el jardín. Hacía unos momentos se les había unido sin ellos desearlo la pequeña de los Wil Telsa. Amelia aún era muy pequeña como para entender el juego, sin embargo corría con ellos con una agilidad que sobrepasaba sus dos años y medio.

"¡Amelia, cuidado!" Gritó el pequeño de cabellos castaños. Pero no pudo impedir que la pequeña fuera a parar dentro de la fuente que adornaba el jardín. El agua no era lo suficientemente profunda pero la pequeña se había rozado ambas rodillas al caer y no quería levantarse. Gourry se metió de inmediato al agua y la sacó, saliéndo prestamente después.

"Pobre Amelia, está mojada." Chilló la princesa Filia con expresión angustiada.

"Es una tonta." Respondió la pequeña Lina con un bufido, haciéndo que la pequeña Amelia recomenzara el llanto.

"¡Fíjate en lo que haces!" Le recriminó Zelgadis, inclinándose al lado de Amelia y tratando de calmarla.

"Es una tonta, no sabe correr." Volvió a gruñir Lina. "Ahora no podremos jugar." Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Filia le devolvió una mirada enojada y se acercó a la pequeña Amelia.

"No te preocupes, yo te voy a curar." Y se arrodilló junto a la pequeña, colocando sus rechonchas manitas sobre las rodillas. Una luz dorada brilló unos instantes y desapareció. Las rodillas de Amelia estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. La pequeña sonrió complacida.

"Grashias."

"Ahora podemos seguir jugando." Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Filia se encogió de hombros.

"Es porque soy una princesa." Le respondió altaneramente.

"Yo también soy princesa." Gruño Lina.

"Aprende." Le dijo Filia dando un respingo.

"Tonta."

"No soy tonta."

"Sí lo eres."

"Que no."

"Que sí."

"Que no."

"Que sí."

"Ya veremos."

Y ambas se enfrascaron en una pequeña nubecita de polvo y trajes rosados.

"¿Las separamos?" Preguntó Zelgadis preocupado. Gourry se les quedó viendo un rato y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Nah... vamos a seguir jugando. Vamos Zel, Amelia. Juguemos a los justicieros." Sugirió el rubio.

"Sííí." Fue la respuesta al unísono."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí y como siempre, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, lo que sea. Por cierto... no se les parece el personaje de Youki a cierto asesino de ojos verdes mujeriego y sonriente con un simpático relojito en la muñeca, ejem... Se cuidan mucho, Ja ne! 


	4. ¿Cumpleaños Feliz?

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

¿Cumpleaños Feliz?

* * *

Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando propiedad sobre ninguno de ellos.

Muchísimas gracias a Ingrid, StarAriala (Fi-chan!), Zeros (oye, no sé a dónde fue a parar tu review, serio, estaba allí y ahora ya no, umhhh) y a MGAFGA por sus reviews. Les doy a todos un lindo saludo por el día de la amistad. Aquí en Puerto Rico no lo celebramos, por eso no estoy muy acostumbrada al término, pero imagino que debe ser un día muy especial si está dedicado a las personas más especiales del planeta entero, nuestros amigos. Así que para Ingrid, StarAriala (Fi-chan), MGAFGA (Meli y Faby), Vanshie, Karoru-chan, G-FAN, Bra-chan, Cathain, Rinita Inverse, Tira Misu, Yuta, Amber y Silver Lady, Lobo Palabra Gris y finalmente a mi Peque.

Besos a todos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Xellos estaba preparándose para su cumpleaños número catorce. Se deslizó en los pantalones de seda negra y ajustó la camisa del mismo material. Comenzó a cepillar los sedosos cabellos hasta dejarlos lustrosos. Con sumo cuidado tomó la túnica brocada y se la puso. Le llegaba a mitad de pierna y estaba bordada con un hermoso dragón dorado en la espalda mientras que todo el borde de la túnica y el cuello había sido bordado en pequeños diamantes e hilos de oro. Se colocó el pesado collar que representaba el símbolo real, un disco de plata cuyo relieve mostraba una loba seguida de su manada.

Sobre su cabeza una sencilla corona de plata con un solitario diamante y en cada uno de sus dedos un anillo de plata. Finalmente unas zapatillas negras, también bordadas con gemelos dragones en hilos de oro. Sus tobillos y muñecas tintineaban con esclavas y pulseras de plata similares a las que la reina de Koubuchi usaría.

Se observaba en el espejo cuando Juu-ou entró en su habitación. La reina vestía completamente de blanco. Una eterea túnica la envolvía y todos sus adornos eran de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes. Sus cabellos hermosamente recogidos con cadenillas de oro y sobre su cabeza una delicada corona de oro y diamantes representando ramas y hojas llenas de rocío matutino. Cuando ella se acercó parecía la luna acercándose a la noche.

"Madre..." Susurró Xellos permitiendo que Juu-ou lo abrazara.

"Me alegra tanto que estés conmigo Xel-kun." Xellos sonrió, los sentimientos de Juu-ou hacia su persona eran reales, ella lo consideraba como su propio hijo. Y no sólo eran reales, sino muy fuertes, de Juu-ou emanaban sentimientos de amor con ciertas notas de posesividad. Sabía que de haber sido necesario ella hubiera estado dispuesta a ofrecer su vida por la suya. Se sentía orgullosa de poder llamarlo su hijo.

Juu-ou no había envejecido en todo ese tiempo, desde que Xellos estuviera con ella no había pasado el tiempo por su físico. Presentía que Xellos inconscientemente estaba utilizando su magia para protegerla y no sólo a ella, también al reino de Koubuchi. Desde hacía catorce años el reino no había sido amenazado por ningún otro reino y los ciudadanos también sospechaban que se debía al joven príncipe por lo que ninguno osaba hacerlo enfadar.

Xellos sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta de nada o no lo dejaba saber. Ahora sabía perfectamente a qué se referían las personas cuando decían la palabra demonio. Pero según había crecido, el tono aterrorizado con el que pronunciaban la palabra había cambiado a uno de respeto. También consideraba a Juu-ou como su Kaasan.

"Finalmente, el príncipe." Susurró dulcemente y levantó su espada sobre el cuerpo del pequeño. Un sentimiento de tristeza interrumpió su contemplación de aquella mujer.

"Kaasan¿Qué sucede?" Le dijo algo preocupado mientras observaba el reflejo de la reina en el espejo.

"Sólo recordaba..."

"¿Qué recuerdo de tu pasado es tan triste como para interrumpir la alegría que hasta hace unos momentos podía sentir?" Susurró cerrando los ojos y escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su madre adoptiva. Juu-ou sabía que Xellos podía sentir sus estados de ánimo, por lo que nunca se había esforzado por mentirle ni ocultarle nada al joven.

"Pequeño... cuando pienso que pude haberme quedado sin tí." Xellos sintió que la Reina lo abrazaba más fuertemente. Claro que Xellos sabía a qué se refería la reina. Cuando pequeño todas las noches su madre le hacía una historia antes de ir a dormir. La historia del pequeño príncipe encantado que fue salvado por la hermosa guerrera, su historia preferida. Una de esas noches Juu-ou, cuando el pequeño ya comenzaba a comprender sus poderes, no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdadera historia.

"Madre, ya no pienses más en eso, por favor."

Por unos momentos más permanecieron en silencio, Juu-ou abrazándolo con vehemencia, hasta que finalmente el abrazo del joven la fue calmando y pudo componerse lo suficiente como para hablarle.

"Vamos ya, deben estar esperando por tí." Le sugirió Juu-ou. Xellos asintió y se dejó llevar por ella.

* * *

La fiesta se celebró con mucha algarabía, Xellos podía sentir que el reino también estaba orgulloso de él. Sentía que no le faltaba absolutamente nada para ser feliz. El evento siguió su curso y durante todo el día los festejos llenaron las calles de la ciudad. Al final del día Xellos estaba exhausto. Por lo que no bien se hubo terminado la celebración de palacio, se excusó para retirarse a su habitación.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando sintió que dentro de su habitación había otra persona. Buscó con la vista algún indicio del intruso.

"Asombroso." Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se volteó de inmediato, aguzando la mirada en un gesto amenazador.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi habitación?" Le contestó Xellos con un peligroso tono en su voz.

"Su Majestad, disculpe mi torpeza, soy Youki y estoy en su habitación para proponerle un trato." Escuchó una voz tersa y melosa.

"Sal donde yo te pueda ver." Xellos observó la figura de un hombre muy alto y esbelto acercarse a donde estaba. No retrocedió ni un sólo centímetro a pesar de que aquel hombre le sobrepasaba en estatura y aparentemente en fuerza.

"Su Majestad es el primero en descubrir mi presencia, debo admitir que es muy poderoso." El hombre tenía un gesto de genuino asombro pero Xellos sabía que estaba fingiendo, su corazón le decía que aquel hombre tenía malas intenciones.

"Será mejor que abandone mi habitación antes de que llame a los guardias." Respondió Xellos sin inmutarse.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar esta habitación sin haber hablado antes con Su Majestad." La sonrisa del hombre cesó.

"Entonces habla. Mientras más pronto termines, más pronto estarás fuera de mi presencia." Le dijo con un gesto indignado el príncipe pero sin perder ni un momento su real compostura.

"Quería proponerle a su Majestad un trato a cambio de su ayuda para conquistar un reino. Sé que su Majestad es un demonio y eso es justamente lo que estamos buscando para tal empresa." El hombre esperó la reacción del príncipe.

El joven Xellos se mostró visiblemente afectado y sorprendido ante la insolencia del hombre. No sólo tenía el descaro de mostrarse en su propia recámara y de dirigirse a su persona sin haber sido propiamente citado sino que lo había llamado demonio, lo que ninguno se había atrevido a hacer hasta entonces. Claro que todo el reino de Koubuchi sabía que su príncipe era un demonio pero ninguno había osado a expresar su opinión y menos en la cara misma del príncipe. Se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y su rostro tomó una expresión fría.

"No. Y ahora sal de mi presencia." Le dijo secamente llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Lo siento su Majestad, pero si no desea venir por su voluntad, tendré que llevarlo conmigo a la fuerza." El hombre sonrió y Xellos sintió unos terribles deseos de borrar aquella sonrisa prepotente, por lo que apretó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Pero antes de poder siquiera sacarla, aquel hombre produjo una especie de collar de oro con una gema roja y en menos de un parpadear se lo había colocado al cuello.

Lo observó asombrado, no entendía cómo era posible que aquel hombre lo hubiera tomado desprevenido.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó sorprendido y enojado.

"Es su regalo de cumpleaños, Majestad." Por un momento no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, era como si hubiera perdido la voluntad para sacar la espada.

"Ahora será mejor que me acompañe lo más dócilmente posible, Su Majestad." Al escuchar la órden su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia el hombre en contra de su voluntad, quien se volteó y comenzó a trepar por la ventana.

"Y por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños, Su Majestad." El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa que le revolvió el estómago, pero no pudo evitar seguirlo por la ventana y finalmente hasta salir del castillo y montar ambos en veloces corceles que lo alejaron de su amado reino.

* * *

¿Les gusta? Recuerden dejar review, ya sea con flamas, con sugerencias, con detalles, con saludos, no problem!

¡Ja ne! 


	5. Un Compañero de Juegos Especial

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Un Compañero de Juegos Especial

* * *

Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.

Esta semana ha hecho de las suyas y sinceramente me ha sacado el hígado con los problemillas que he encontrado para publicar el capítulo anterior, por eso creo que no voy a esperar para publicar este otro. Así que disfruten mientras estoy enojada con size=1 width=100% noshade>La noche era obscura en las calles de Tougen y la luna no se animaba a iluminar los más obscuros callejones. Un par de guardias pasó a caballo dando su usual ronda de vigilancia por las adoquinadas calles. No bien habían pasado una figura encapuchada se apuró y salió de su escondrijo, internándose más adelante en una de las casas.

El hombre, al verse cubierto finalmente, se quitó la capa y de inmediato su apariencia cambió. Sus vestiduras eran aquellas del consejero real de Tougen, el Ministro. El hombre, de mirada perversa y cabello mezquino se irguió completamente y se dirigió al otro hombre que lo recibía efusivamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarlo lo interrumpió.

"¿Finalmente encontraste lo que te pedí, Youki?" Se escuchó una voz llena de cinismo y socarronería.

"Sí su Excelencia." Respondió Youki con voz melosa y aduladora mientras hacía una reverencia que hacía que unos mechones castaños cubrieran sus ojos verdosos.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Insistió el Ministro.

"Claro que sí, Su Excelencia, por aquí." Ambos hombres pasaron a un cuarto contiguo, sin más decoración que algunas sillas. En una esquina yacía un joven de cabellos negros y lacios hasta los hombros. Al ver a los dos hombres gruñó amenazadoramente.

"De pie muchacho." A pesar del disgusto que le causaba la situación, el joven se puso de pie, levantando altaneramente la barbilla.

"Baka¿qué se supone que sea, te dije que quería un demonio, no un mocoso." Replicó con evidente molestia el embajador quien esperaba encontrar a un monstruo en lugar de un chico.

"Ahh, Su Excelencia, sólo espere un momento." El hombre se acercó al joven y tocando la piedra roja que colgaba del collar murmuró unas palabras. Al instante, el cabello del joven volvió a su color natural, y sus ojos se fijaron directamente en el Ministro, quien suprimió un grito de espanto.

"Por el tesoro real..." Susurró con voz temblorosa ante la visión que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

"¿Acaso no es del agrado de su Excelencia mi regalo?" Contestó Youki con una sonrisa.

"Pero... ¿de dónde lo has sacado?" El Ministro hizo un intento por acercarse al joven pero de inmediato se arrepintió, una sola mirada furiosa lo regresó a su lugar. El otro hombre volvió a tocar la piedra y al susurrar unas palabras, el joven volvió a tomar la apariencia de un inocente muchacho.

"Fascinante..." Murmuró el Ministro. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Repitió con vehemencia.

"Dónde lo encontré, eso es un secreto, lo importante es que su Excelencia tiene lo que desea, siempre que nuestro trato siga en pie."

"Claro que sí, mi querido amigo, claro que sí. Este será el regalo perfecto para la pequeña malcriada del Rey." Sonrió maléficamente.

* * *

La princesa Filia estaba sentada muy derecha en la silla al lado de su padre. Era su cumpleaños número doce, pero se sentía demasiado aburrida. Le habían regalado muchas cosas, pero ella no se había interesado por ninguna. Miraba desdeñosamente a todos los invitados con aires de superioridad.

A la entrada del salón se escuchó anunciar la entrada del primer Ministro de palacio. Filia suspiró, ese hombre realmente le ganaba a todos haciendo su vida miserable. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, a pesar de que estaba obligada a soportar su presencia. Su padre confiaba en aquel hombre, qué desagradable. El Ministro pasó al centro del salón con cierta rimbombancia.

"Sus Majestades, su Alteza, deseo expresar mis mejores deseos en el cumpleaños de la princesa Filia, por lo que le he traido un regalo que espero sea de su agrado." El hombre tronó los dedos y dos guardias escoltaron a un joven elegantemente vestido hasta la presencia de la princesa. El joven se inclinó en una profunda reverencia permaneciendo callado.

"Este es mi regalo para la princesa Filia, un compañero de juegos." El Ministro sonrió para sus adentros al ver que la princesa se mostraba sumamente curiosa.

"Ministro, no tenía que preocuparse tanto..." Comenzó el rey, pero de inmediato la princesa lo interrumpió diciendo que quería verlo más de cerca. Su padre asintió y la princesa bajó de la silla dando pequeños saltos muy impropios para una figura real de su edad, acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven.

"De pie." Chilló. El joven así lo hizo.

"¿Cómo te llamas y qué edad tienes?" Preguntó.

"Me llamo Xellos y tengo catorce años." Respondió indiferente.

"¿Realmente crees que puedes ser mi compañero de juegos?" Preguntó groseramente, mientras lo empujaba con el dedo índice varias veces. Casi todos los invitados comenzaron a sudar la gota gorda, incluyendo el Ministro.

Xellos se quedó sumamente asombrado por unos instantes, pero recuperó su compostura.

"Sólo si no sueles jugar cosas de niña boba." Respondió igual de grosero.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme niña boba¿acaso no sabes que estás hablando con la princesa?" Chilló nuevamente. Xellos pareció estremecerse de la furia que sentía, nunca nadie se había dirigido a él con tanto aire de superioridad y altanería. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía comportarse a la altura de la niña pero su furia pudo más que su juicio.

"Una princesa muy malcriada, además, no dije que fueras una niña boba, simplemente que quizás juegas cosas de niña boba. Pero si te has ofendido supongo que esos deben ser tus juegos." Contestó al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

Filia estaba roja del coraje. El rey trató de disculparse de inmediato con el primer Ministro, sugiriéndole que quizás la princesa desearía otro regalo cuando de repente la princesa lo volvió a interrumpir. Se había compuesto repentinamente y su voz sonaba demasiado dulce.

"No te preocupes padre, creo que el regalo del primer Ministro es perfecto." Dijo tornándose a ver a su padre con sus enormes ojos azules. En el momento en que su padre asintió, la princesa dio media vuelta y quedó nuevamente mirando al joven. "Ya veremos si te gustan o no mis juegos de niña boba..." Susurró y seguidamente le sacó la lengua regresando luego a su asiento de la misma forma en que había bajado las escaleras.

Xellos sentía ganas de poner sus manos alrededor del pequeño cuello de la princesa y estrangularla lentamente pero se contuvo, el collar lo obligaba.

"Bien, entonces ordenaré que lo envien a su recámara princesa." Y diciendo esto, el joven hizo una corta reverencia y siguió tras los pasos del Ministro.

Filia sentía que iba a disfrutar mucho su regalo, en especial cuando supiera los planes que tenía para él. Una imagen del joven vestido de muñeca pasó por su mente y sonrió maléficamente. Sí, definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho su regalo. Luego tendría que contarle a sus amigos de su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Cuando terminó la fiesta de cumpleaños, Filia se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba sumamente cansada y sólo quería irse a dormir.

Entró a su habitación y se cambió la ropa, colocándose una primorosa pajama rosa con bordes blancos. Sin embargo, al tirarse en su cama se dio el susto de su vida.

"¡AAAHHHHHHHH, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!" Chilló inmisericordemente. El joven, que hasta ese momento había estado dormido sobre la cama, despertó sumamente aturdido mientras Filia lo atacaba con las almohadas.

"¡Toma esto, y esto, y esto, por atrevido, y toma esto también, baka!" Y sin más le dio un empujón que lo tumbó de la cama.

"Itai." Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras golpeaba el piso. Se sentó en el piso y se sobó la cabeza mientras la princesa lo miraba enojada.

"¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Chilló enojada.

"El Ministro le explicó a su alteza que me dejaría en su habitación¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?" Le dijo igual de enojado y sarcástico. "He estado aquí desde entonces."

"Ohh..." Dijo un poco nerviosa Filia de haberlo olvidado. "De todas formas, es hora de dormir, así que sal de mi habitación." Le dijo recuperando la compostura y cerrando los ojos en un gesto ofendido que sólo la princesa era digna de ofrecer.

"¿Y a dónde iré?" Preguntó confundido.

"A cualquier parte, sólo sal de mi habitación." Le gritó nuevamente. El joven se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Filia suspiró indignada y luego de arreglarse el cabello en unas gruesas trenzas, se metió bajo las cobijas y de inmediato quedó profundamente dormida por el cansancio del día.

* * *

Como siempre, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Ja ne! 


	6. Amigos

* * *

**  
Capítulo 5**

Amigos

* * *

Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.

Quiero agradecerles a Zelda, StarAriala (Fi-chan) y MGAFGA por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Filia se levantó muy tarde como era su costumbre. Hizo su rutina matutina, arreglándose luego para salir a jugar, como siempre hacía. Se vio al espejo y sonrió arrogantemente. "Los guardias no sabrán qué los golpeó." Y se echó a reir. A Filia le gustaba hacerle bromas a los guardias de palacio, escabuyéndose luego y haciendo que los castigaran por perder a la princesa.

Al salir del cuarto se tropezó, de no haber sido por una rápida reacción de su parte, hubiera caido de bruces al piso, sin embargo, quedó de rodillas. Al voltearse para ver con qué se había tropezado se sorprendió profundamente. En el suelo, frente a su puerta estaba Xellos. Aparentemente el ruido acababa de despertarlo.

"¿Xellos?" Dijo sorprendida.

"¿Ummhhh...?" Dijo algo adormilado.

"¿Pasaste la noche aquí afuera?" Le dijo asombrada.

"Hai." Le susurró con voz ronca por el sueño.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me dijiste dónde podía dormir." Replicó mientras se restregaba los ojos con un gesto cansado.

"Baka, sólo tenías que ir a cualquiera de las habitaciones que estuviera vacía." Le dijo enfadada.

"No lo dijiste." Le contestó un poco molesto y algo rojo por la verguenza.

"¿Es que no puedes pensar por tí mismo?" Se burló.

"¡Claro que puedo pensar por mi mismo!" Le gritó.

"¿Entonces?" Le dijo la princesita sintiendo que la poca paciencia que tenía se le agotaba.

"No puedo hacer nada si no lo ordenas primero..." Dijo en un susurró y esquivando la mirada de la princesa. Tener que depender absolutamente de la pequeña malcriada le causaba una profunda verguenza, además de enojo y coraje.

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada si no te lo ordeno?" Preguntó curiosa pero enojada aún.

"Es por el collar..." Ella lo observó esperando a que continuara.

"Es un collar de servidumbre, es mágico, hace que obedezca al pie de la letra todo lo que se me ordene."

Filia no podía creerlo, se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que el joven le acaba de decir, finalmente se puso de pie mientras que Xellos permaneció en el mismo lugar.

"Supongo que tendré que probarlo por mi misma. ¡De pie!" De inmediato Xellos estuvo de pie frente a ella a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía por la posición que había convservado durante toda la noche. "¡Vamos!" Volvió a ordenarle y Filia se adentró nuevamente en su cuarto, seguida de Xellos. Al entrar cerró la puerta.

"Ummhh..." Se quedó pensativa, quería ver si era cierto lo que Xellos le acababa de decir. "Bueno... ayer me dijiste que no jugarías conmigo mis juegos de niña tonta..." Xellos palideció al escucharla.

"Mmhh... quiero... Ahh, no quiero, te ordeno que te vistas con uno de mis trajes para así poder jugar a las muñecas." Sonrió complacida, la expresión que Xellos tenía era digna de observarse. Sin embargo no dijo ni una palabra para contradecirla, simplemente se acercó hasta donde estaban guardados los trajes de Filia, escogió uno y lo llevó a la cama.

De inmediato comenzó a desvestirse. Filia se puso roja y cuando finalmente consiguió su voz le gritó.

"¿Qué haces?" Xellos se detuvo unos segundos, apenas comenzaba a desvestirse.

"Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste." Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Cómo se supone que me pondré uno de tus trajes si tengo otra ropa puesta?" Mientras le daba una mirada satisfecha.

Filia enrojeció completamente y lo meditó uno segundos, tras un rubor más profundo.

"Ahh... bien..." Y Xellos comenzó nuevamente a desvestirse.

"¡NO, deténte¡te creo, te creo!" Suspiró aliviada cuando el joven cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa complacida.

"Xellos, acércate." Xellos se acercó y ella tocó el collar. Lo analizó unos instantes y finalmente comenzó a buscar por dónde quitárselo.

"Princesa Filia, es un collar mágico, no creo que puedas quitármelo a menos que sepas el hechizo..." Susurró con seriedad cambiando en un instante su expresión previa.

"Kuso¡maldito collar¿Quién te lo puso, el Ministro?" Xellos negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Un hombre, no recuerdo su nombre, ni su rostro, se me ordenó olvidarlo." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué más te ordenó ese hombre?" Preguntó la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

"Me ordenó olvidar de dónde vengo y quién soy... sólo me dijo que me llamaba Xellos y que soy..." No terminó la frase, trató nuevamente de decirlo pero no pudo.

"¿Que eres qué?" Chilló impaciente la princesa.

"Sore wa himitsu desu, se me ordenó nunca decirlo." Le contestó con una sonrisa culpable.

Filia lo observó fastidiada. No le gustaba para nada lo que había costado su regalo, la libertad de un ser humano. Claro que se las cobraría al Ministro, pero en ese momento su única preocupación era Xellos.

"Supongo que tendré que ser muy específica con lo que ordene." Dijo pensativa.

"Hai."

"Entonces voy a ordenarle a las sirvientas que te preparen un baño, para que puedas bañarte y cambiarte, ellas te llevarán ropa. Cuando termines de bañarte puedes regresar aquí y descansar todo lo que necesites..." Caminó pensativa. "Claro... cuando despiertes esperame aquí." Hizo ademán de salir pero regresó abruptamente.

"Casi lo olvido¿has comido algo?"

"No." Dijo Xellos cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sujetándose los hombros con un gesto de verguenza total.

"Entonces acompañame a desayunar luego del baño, luego podrás regresar aquí y descansar."

Xellos hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras Filia salía de la habitación y le ordenaba a las sirvientas que preparan un baño para Xellos y le buscaran ropa apropiada para el castillo.

* * *

El día pasó sin grandes inconvenientes. Xellos durmió casi todo el día, estaba muy cansado y no sabía por qué. Tuvo pesadillas, todas llenas de cosas que parecía recordar pero no podía concentrarse. Se revolvió inquieto en la cama hasta que despertó abruptamente. Pasó su mirada por la habitación, algo le decía que esa no era la habitación donde debía estar.

"Vaya que dormiste mucho." Escuchó una voz chillona que ya comenzaba a detestar. Xellos se restregó los ojos aún adormilado. Filia se encontraba sentada graciosamente en una de las butacas que habían dentro de la habitación.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó.

"Es temprano aún... dormiste todo el día de ayer y toda la noche, aparentemente estabas muy cansado." Chilló nuevamente. Xellos se comenzaba a preguntar si la voz de la princesa cambiaría cuando madurara o se quedaría con aquella horrenda voz.

Gruñó levemente y se cubrió con las cobijas.

"Hey, no te vuelvas a dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy." Le gritó Filia.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?" Le preguntó Xellos mientras se levantaba de la cama automáticamente.

"Iremos a la biblioteca real a buscar el orígen del collar que llevas puesto. Si tenemos suerte quizás encontremos el hechizo para quitártelo." Le dijo orgullosa de la idea.

"¿Deseas quitarme el collar de servidumbre?" Le dijo incrédulo mientras buscaba entre la ropa que la servidumbre le había traido algo de su agrado.

"Así es." Le dijo la princesa. Xellos se decidió por una camisa púrpura y pantalones oscuros. Se detuvo un momento acariciando la tela de la camisa pensativo.

"Si lo haces me iré de inmediato." Le dijo finalmente y se adentró en el baño de la recámara.

"¿Por qué?" Le gritó la princesa desde la butaca. Xellos tardó en responderle, pero al cabo de un rato se asomó a la puerta del baño con la camisa ya puesta.

"Sé que tengo un hogar, sé que tengo una familia, cuando me quites el collar recordaré todo y regresaré con ellos." Volvió a desaparecer.

"Bien... no tengo inconvenientes en que lo hagas. No quiero retenerte contra tu voluntad. Pero al menos podrías dejar que te ayude a encontrarlos no?" Le volvió a gritar.

Xellos no sabía qué decirle a la pequeña princesa. Al principio le había parecido muy grosera y malcriada, pero apenas unas horas y comenzaba a ver en ella algo especial. Terminó de vestirse y arreglarse y salió. Filia se quedó asombrada, de repente le parecía que Xellos era más que un simple esclavo o sirviente. Tenía cierto aire real que parecía rodearlo.

"Gracias." Le susurró con mucha seriedad.

"Ahh, no es nada, para eso son las princesa." Dijo arrogantemente. "Vamos a desayunar." Xellos salió de inmediato tras la princesa.

"Y yo que comenzaba a pensar que no eras una niña malcriada." Comentó. Filia no se molestó en voltear la cabeza para hablarle.

"Si no dejas de ser tan arrogante te ordenaré que me digas Excelentísima Princesa Filia cada vez que te dirijas a mi Divina Persona." Y continuó dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba.

"Pero que..." Se mordió la lengua, aún no estaba muy seguro de si la princesa cumpliría su amenaza y decidió no probarla.

* * *

Gomen ne, minna-san. Disculpen la tardanza, pero no han sido fáciles estos últimos días. Los que saben por lo que estuve pasando quiero decirles que gracias por su apoyo y por su tiempo, ha sido muy importante para mí. Cuidense mucho y no permitan que el estrés les retuerza el pescuezo.

Ja ne! 


	7. Primer Entendimiento

*******  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Primer Entendimiento  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Como siempre, le agradezo a MGA_FGA, Cass Metallium (interesante historia), Wolf Greywords (sigue estando excelente tu fic) y a Lis-chan por sus reviews.  
  
*******  
  
Filia estaba bastante cansada. Habían buscado casi en todos los libros de magia de la biblioteca y ninguno hablaba del collar mágico que tenía Xellos. Claro que habían encontrado ya cientos de hechizos para collares de esclavos y para diferentes usos y situaciones que en más de una ocasión la habían hecho sonrojar, pero como aquel que tenía Xellos ninguno.  
  
"¿Por qué tenían que usar un hechizo poco usual contigo?" Dijo al tiempo que ponía un dedo en su barbilla y se concentraba en mirar el techo. Xellos continuó revisando los libros sin percatarse de que en un momento la princesa se había levantado y se estaba acercándo. Unas delicadas mano comenzaron a rebuscar cerca de su cuello y se paralizó.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"Shh... no te muevas. Sólo quiero ver si tienes alguna marca de nacimiento o algo que me pueda indicar de dónde vienes." Y continuó buscando sin percatarse de que el joven estaba muy tenso.  
  
Pasó sus dedos y haló levemente el cuello de la camisa tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Se detuvo en su investigación para observar más de cerca el collar. Dejó caer las suaves hebras negras en su lugar antes de tomar la aparentemente fina trenza de hilos de oro que estaba bastante pegada al cuello del joven. Trazó sus dedos hasta llegar a la piedra color sangre que estaba engarzada en oro en la parte de enfrente.  
  
Xellos la observaba petrificado, no podía moverse ni podía hablar. La princesa lo había ordenado. Claro que sabía que ella no lo estaba haciendo a propósito en esos momentos, simplemente su curiosidad había sacado lo mejor en ella. Pero era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan indefenso desde que aquel hombre le había puesto el collar. Incluso el Ministro se había limitado a observarlo de lejos sin acercarse.  
  
Por alguna razón sentía que aquella era la primera vez que tenía contacto humano con alguien. Que si alguna vez una persona se había atrevido a tocarlo no lo había hecho de esa forma. Deseaba gritarle que se detuviera, deseaba poner sus manos en aquel blanco cuello y estrangular a aquella niña tonta que se atrevía a incomodarlo de aquella manera. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron completamente blancos y cerró los ojos tratándo de calmar su respiración.  
  
"¿Xellos? ¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó inocentemente.  
  
"Princesa, ¿podría quitar sus manos del collar?" Dijo tratando de sonar amable pero la frase salió más como un gruñido de advertencia. Filia se alejó de inmediato.  
  
"Pero... ¿hice algo malo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Entonces? Sólo quería ver si tenías alguna marca." Dijo irritada.  
  
"Pudiste haberme preguntado." Dijo con algo más de rabia.  
  
"Cierto. ¿Tienes alguna marca de nacimiento?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Xellos... ya dime qué es lo que..."  
  
"Sucede que no puedo hablar si no lo ordenas, no puedo moverme si no lo ordenas. Si me ordenas que no respire ciertamente moriré porque simplemente no puedo hacer nada aún cuando lo quisiera porque tienes que ordenarlo primero!" Explotó.  
  
Filia enmudeció y dio unos pasos atrás. El torrente de palabras la había anonadado. Cuando pudo reponerse hizo lo que en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera hecho por ninguno de sus amigos, trató de ponerse en el lugar del joven por unos instantes.  
  
A la princesa le pareció que aquello tenía que ser como una penitencia, una muy injusta por cierto. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en su silla mientras Xellos continuaba inmóvil. De haber podido voltear hacia la princesa hubiera podido ver que había tomado tinta, pluma y papel y escribía afanosamente. Tachaba, borraba, volvía a escribir. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales Xellos pudo calmarse un poco y su mente comenzó a registrar los movimientos que hacía Filia al escribir.  
  
"Listo." Dijo con un chillido triunfante que le penetró los tímpanos. La sintió acercarse nuevamente. Esta vez Filia se sentó sobre la mesa donde estaban los libros y colocó un papel frente a sus ojos. Buscó su sortija real y sacó un pequeño tintero donde mojó la superficie del anillo y selló el papel cuidando de que la tinta no se corriera.  
  
"Léelo." Le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
  
Xellos obedeció y de inmediato se puso a leer. Mientras lo hacía su expresión fue cambiando de una de enojo a una de perfecta sorpresa. Al terminar levantó la vista hacia la princesa quien sonreía como si hubiera hecho su acción del día. Pero en esos momentos no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
  
"Gracias." Musitó. Luego de unos instantes se levantó de la silla algo tembloroso. "Si me disculpa princesa, necesito estar a solas."  
  
"Bien, te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista." Xellos asintió y abandonó la biblioteca sin decir una sola palabra más. Se dirigió de regreso a la recámara de donde Filia lo había sacado esa mañana. Cerró la puerta quedamente y la aseguró tras de sí. Se dejó caer en la suave cama y se reclinó casi automáticamente mientras apretaba fuertemente en su mano el papel que Filia acababa de entregarle.  
  
Aquellas palabras escritas en el papel le daban control sobre su vida nuevamente. No que fuera un cambio significativo, aún era presa del collar pero al menos ya no dependía de la princesa para cada paso... para cada respiración. Trató de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, nunca había llorado y ahora no era el momento de comenzar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar aquella quemante sensación y con un supremo esfuerzo se obligó a respirar más calmadamente. Finalmente el sueño, el cansancio y todo el mar de sensaciones hizo que sus ojos se cerraran.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas desde que saliera de la biblioteca. La cena ya estaba lista y la princesa hizo que la subieran a su habitación de juegos. Luego de tenerlo todo dispuesto, despidió a los sirvientes y se asomó a la habitación contigua donde dormía placidamente su nuevo "juguete".  
  
"¿Xellos?" Llamó suavemente. El joven despertó de inmediato. "La cena está lista. ¿Quieres acompañarme?" Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ah... hai, en un momento bajo." Le dijo algo desorientado aún.  
  
"No tienes que bajar, ordené que la subieran a mi habitación, así no tendrás que presentarte aún ante los demás miembros de la corte." Sonrió desde la puerta y luego desapareció.  
  
Xellos se restregó los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que resignarse a su suerte, ni él ni la princesa tenían forma de romper el hechizo. La princesa volvió a asomarse a la recámara con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"Por cierto, creo que te interesará saber que mañana vendrán mis amigos a visitarme." Xellos no pudo suprimir un gesto cansado. "No son tan aburridos como parecen, en serio, ¡te gustará tener nuevos amigos!" Sonrió Filia inocentemente y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
Xellos hundió la cabeza en las suaves almohadas con una especie de gruñido cansado. No necesitaba *amigos* en esos momentos, menos tener que conocer más gente que pudiera hacerle daño ahora que estaba en desventaja.  
  
Se levantó pesadamente y se miró al espejo, sus ropas estaban completamente arrugadas, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse cuando había subido de la biblioteca. Emitió un sonido de disgusto y buscó por la recámara hasta que divisó dos muebles de madera exquisitamente tallados. En el interior del más grande encontró todo tipo de ropa, nítidamente ordenada y planchada. En el segundo mueble habían cajones y dentro de ellos ropa interior y de dormir, toallas y demás artículos para acicalarse.  
  
Xellos estaba un tanto asombrado y sin embargo en su interior se sentía complacido. Al menos se le había proveido de varias comodidades que no esperaba. Seguramente la princesa le había ordenado a los sirvientes que tomaran sus medidas y trajeran todo lo necesario. Suspiró profundamente y tomó una camisa y un pantalón. Se arregló el cabello un poco y salió en la dirección que le había indicado la princesa.  
  
Al entrar a la habitación no pudo menos que soprenderse también. Aquel era la habitación más rosada que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
"¿Qué... es... esto...?" Dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba repetidamente sin poder creer lo que veía. Incluso la princesa estaba vestida completamente de rosa.  
  
"Es mi cuarto de juegos." Le respondió orgullosa la princesa. La comida estaba servida sobre una mesa blanca de madera, con seis sillas a juego y primorosos mantelitos rosados. Cuatro sillas estaban ocupadas por enormes peluches de diferentes animales. Una de las sillas vacías la ocupaba la princesa y la otra, supuso, sería la que le correspondía. El único *artículo* que no combinaba en toda la habitación era él mismo.  
  
"Es... rosa." Murmuró mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Filia se limitó a sonreir y prestamente comenzó a servir su comida como si él fuera uno de sus peluches, primorosas tazas y platos rosados aparecieron como por arte de magia.  
  
"Pensé que no ibamos a jugar a las muñecas." Comentó por lo bajo. La princesa levantó una delicada ceja y le dio una larga mirada.  
  
"¿Prefieres entonces cenar junto a todos los miembros de la corte? ¿Sabías que al Primer Ministro le toca sentarse al lado del rey y la reina, junto con la princesa?" Al escuchar la información Xellos se estremeció y por unos instantes sus ojos mostraron un leve color púrpura.  
  
"No. Lo siento." Se disculpó.  
  
"Lamento que no te guste mi cuarto de juegos, pero es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila." Dijo levantando la barbilla. "Además..." Hizo un gesto que Xellos apenas pudo interpretar. "Al Primer Ministro le desagrada el rosa."  
  
Xellos levantó la vista hacia la princesa sorprendido. Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro de la niña. Definitivamente estaba subestimando a la pequeña consentida.  
  
"Supongo que debes saber todo lo que le disgusta al Primer Ministro." Le comentó el joven con una sonrisa tan traviesa como la de la princesa a lo cual la niña mostró la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le hubiera visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en palacio.  
  
*******  
  
Ahh, siento lo de los capítulos cortos, pero al menos es un cambio a mis capítulos kilométricos no creen? Espero de todas formas que les guste y espero poder publicar un poco más rápido ahora. Gracias por la oportunidad que le están brindando a mi historia y recuerden, comentarios, dudas, preguntas, todo es bienvenido. Se cuidan mucho minna-san, Ja ne! 


	8. En la Cueva del Sastre

*******  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
En la cueva del sastre  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Vanshie, no te alcancé la vez pasada para dejarte mi agradecimiento, así que te doy gracias por tu review ahora y por tu apoyo también. Gracias a MGA_FGA, Cass Metallium, Wolf Greywords (Claro que esta parejita tiene algo preparado para el primer ministro, pero antes el susodicho tiene que aparecer y Xeros tendrá su revancha como no te lo imaginas.). Espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar, de todas formas, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos estaba despierto a primera hora de la mañana. Se sentía un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo serían los amigos de la princesa. No recordaba haber tenido amigos, no recordaba rostros, ni lugares, pero estaba seguro de que si hubieran existido amigos en su vida siquiera sentiría la añoranza que sentía por ver a su madre.  
  
Sí, Xellos sentía deseos de ver a su madre a pesar de que no recordaba ni su rostro ni su sonrisa. Era un instinto que le decía que había recibido alguna vez el cuidado materno, el abrazo de un ser que lo amaba como sólo una madre podría hacerlo.  
  
Mientras se miraba al espejo volvió a pasar automáticamente el cepillo por sus cabellos. Sabía que había algo en su imagen que no le era familiar. Algo estaba mal pero no atinaba a recordarlo. "¡Demonios!" Gruñó enojado.  
  
De pronto aquella palabra le sonó tan conocida... *demonios*, no... esa no era la palabra... *demonio*. Arrugó el rostro con desesperación tratando de recordar.  
  
"Es inútil." Susurró tratando de reprimir la humedad en sus ojos. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y por primera vez notó una cajita de madera sobre el mueble. La abrió cautelosamente. En su interior encontró varios brazaletes, anillos y collares. Todos ellos de oro y rubíes, combinando perfectamente con el collar de servidumbre. Xellos sacó dos anillos, colocó uno en cada mano y los observó detenidamente. Se sentían bien.  
  
Procedió luego a buscar entre las ropas que le habían sido asignadas algo de su agrado. Al cabo de un rato sacó las prendas que más le parecían a las que había visto a los habitantes del palacio. Realmente se sentía algo incómodo con aquellas ropas, no recordaba muy bien cómo se utilizaban ni cómo las había visto utilizarse durante la fiesta.  
  
Había pasado ya bastante rato desde que se había levantado y no se percató de que ya casi era tiempo del desayuno. Claro que tendría que bajar, la princesa le había comentado que el desayuno solía tomarlo en la cocina del palacio y que la verdadera ocasión en que se solicitaba su presencia era durante la cena. El día anterior se había escapado dando la excusa de que Xellos no se sentía bien.  
  
Unos toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y al momento entró la princesa.  
  
"Buenos días..." La princesa había pasado al cuarto y se le quedó viendo confundida.  
  
"Buenos días princesa. ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó cuando vio que Filia lo rodeaba y se le quedaba viendo con cara de desaprobación.  
  
"Creo que los sirvientes no entendieron mis órdenes. Estas son las ropas de los pajes reales." Chilló como era su costumbre.  
  
"¿Ropas de paje?" Exclamó sin entender mientras la princesa abría de par en par las puertas del enorme mueble de madera que contenía las ropas de Xellos. Comenzó a sacar una prenda tras otra y a tirarlas sobre el suelo con un mohín de disgusto.  
  
"Estas no son las ropas que ordené." Chilló enojada. Y tomó a Xellos de la mano. "¡Vamos!" Y el joven no pudo evitar obedecer aquella órden directa. Se dirigieron por los pasillos con presteza hasta llegar a una habitación enorme llena de telas e hilos. Varias mujeres trabajaban afanosamente bordando chalecos y camisas con los más caros materiales.  
  
"¡Sastre!" Chilló y esta vez el joven tuvo que taparse los oídos. Al instante apareció un hombre de refinadas facciones, ojos verdes y cabellos color miel. Xellos se le quedó viendo insistentemente, ese hombre le recordaba a alguien conocido. Alguien que le provocaba malos recuerdos.  
  
"¿Majestad?" Respondió el hombre.  
  
"Youki, necesito ropas adecuadas para el compañero de juegos de la princesa. ¡Y no quiero que parezca un paje!"  
  
"Ropas dignas para el compañero de la princesa." El hombre sonrió y se acercó a Xellos. "Veamos." Dijo mientras sacaba una cinta de medir y le guiñaba un ojo al joven. Luego de unos minutos de concentración sus ojos se iluminaron. "Ya sé qué podemos hacer." Aquel hombre comenzó a buscar en unos enormes baúles y llenos de hermosas prendas primorosamente arregladas en su interior. Al cabo de un rato regresó con un bulto de ropas y tomó a Xellos de la mano y lo llevó atrás de unos bastidores.  
  
"En unos momentos se lo dejo arreglado su Alteza." Dijo con un gesto algo afectado y lleno de innecesaria fineza. Y desaparecieron tras bastidores. Se escuchó un leve sonido de tela y ropa y al cabo de unos minutos Youki salió.  
  
"Su Alteza Filia, le presento al príncipe Xellos, su nuevo compañero de juegos." Sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia.  
  
Xellos apareció tras el sastre, un poco turbado y Filia sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ahora Xellos parecía un príncipe. Una hermosa camisa color lavanda suave, con hermosos olanes brocados. Un pantalón perfectamente entallado de un púrpura muy subido y un chaleco corto también entallado del mismo color del pantalón pero bordado en hilos de oro y plata en un intrincado diseño. Unas botas de cuero negro hasta abajo de la rodilla completaban el atuendo.  
  
"¡Perfecto!" Tomó a Xellos de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. "¡Gracias Youki!" Y sin más desaparecieron.  
  
Cuando Xellos vio que no se dirigían al comedor como había pensado, se preocupó un poco, pero finalmente la princesa lo estaba llevando de regreso a su recámara. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y fue directamente al pequeño baúl donde estaban las joyas que había visto anteriormente.  
  
Sin mediación volteó el baúl sobre la cama y comenzó a rebuscar entre las joyas. Sacó cuatro anillos y los colocó en los dedos que quedaban desnudos en las manos de Xellos. Luego sacó una especie de medallón y se lo mostró.  
  
"Este es el símbolo de la casa real de Tougen." Le dijo al tiempo que acercaba el medallón para que pudiera ver el símbolo de un dragón de oro acunando un diamante azul. Dos pequeños zafiros hacían de ojos. Sin más la princesa lo colocó en su cuello y volvió a rebuscar sobre la cama. Sacó dos pulseras de oro con dos rubíes redondos muy parecidos al diseño de la piedra que estaba en el collar de servidumbre y los colocó en sus muñecas. Finalmente sacó un cinturón del mismo material y motivo que las pulseras y se lo ofreció para que se lo pusiera.  
  
"Filia... ¿por qué me has puesto el símbolo real?" Le dijo confundido.  
  
"Cuando vean que llevas el símbolo real nadie intentará ordenarte nada." Dijo con naturalidad la princesa. "Además, no te separes mucho de mí. Lina es muy mandona y tiene mal temperamento. Es una grosera." Replicó mientras levantaba la barbilla indignada y resoplaba un poco.  
  
"¿Cuántos amigos tienes Filia?"  
  
"Sólo tengo cuatro, Lina, Amela, Gourry y Zelgadis. Todos son príncipes, de los reinos vecinos. Vienen todos los meses y cada vez nos reunimos en el reino de cada uno. ¡Es muy divertido!" Xellos pareció meditarlo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitar el encuentro que se aproximaba.  
  
"Creo que ya podemos bajar a desayunar." Sonrió la princesa emocionada luego de echarle otro vistazo al atuendo de Xellos y de enderezar los olanes de su camisa. Ese día ella iba vestida con uno de sus muchos trajes rosados. Ya el joven había visto cuántos trajes de ese color tenía la princesa y se comenzaba a preguntar si realmente sería por molestar al primer ministro o era que aquel color le gustaba. Por suerte no había tratado de vestirlo a él también del mismo color.  
  
Suspiró resignado y se volteó a verse en el espejo. Nuevamente su reflejo le devolvió una imagen que desconocía. Suspiró cuando vio el reflejo de la princesa junto al suyo. Sus ojos extremadamente azules, como el cielo en primavera y sus cabellos del color del oro pero aquellas dos coletas no ayudaban en nada. Parecía una de las muchas muñecas que ella misma conservaba en su cuarto de juegos. *¿Por qué será que sigo sintiéndome como si fuera su muñeco o algo así?*  
  
"Bajemos entonces." Le dijo Xellos al tiempo que se volvía. La princesa asintió y ambos comenzaron el camino hacia el comedor. Filia iba muy sonriente mientras que Xellos trataba de ocultar su ansiedad bajo una máscara de indiferencia y una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras se acercaban podía escuchar el sonido de voces juveniles charlando animadamente.  
  
Justo antes de entrar tomó una profunda respiración. La princesa se volteó a verlo. "Luces muy bien." Mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa que sólo intentaba darle seguridad. En esos momentos a Filia le pareció que estaba frente a un príncipe de verdad, el porte real, el aire a su alrededor, aquella mirada que inspiraba respeto. Nadie podría decir que Xellos no era un príncipe de verdad.  
  
Filia sentía que se iba a divertir mucho haciendo pasar a Xellos por un príncipe ante sus amigos, quienes no habían estado cerca en el momento en que el Primer Ministro había presentado el *regalo* a la princesa.  
  
Pronto estuvieron en la entrada del comedor y la princesa se detuvo.  
  
"¡Ohayo minna-san! Quiero presentarles a Xellos, el príncipe de Koubuchi." Anunció la princesa con rimbombancia y cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en el joven desde la mesa del comedor.  
  
*******  
  
Ahh, si sólo Filia supiera lo que acaba de hacer, ne? Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Lo próximo es el encuentro con los amigos de Filia, y qué amigos se gasta. Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer.  
  
Y ya sé, otro capítulo corto, pero ni modo.  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. Más Amigos

*******  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Más Amigos  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Gracias MGA_FGA (siempre al pendiente, gracias), Tenshi y Wolf. Debo decir que pronto se le va a ir quitando un poco lo rosado a Filia, pero deben entender que aún tiene sus doce años, que es princesa y muy mimada. Esta vez el capítulo se me ha ido un chin más largo que los anteriores, espero que eso compense lo corto del capítulo anterior.  
  
*******  
  
El desayuno había transcurrido con bastante normalidad, si a normalidad se le podía llamar la forma en que Lina, Gourry y Amelia devoraban sus desayunos. Zelgadis, Filia y Xellos lo hacían mucho más despacio. Si se hubiera tratado de una competencia por determinar quiénes eran los más dignos de ser llamados príncipes durante la hora del desayuno, los últimos tres se hubieran llevado el trofeo por unanimidad.  
  
Pero aquella paz no iba a durar demasiado. No bien Lina había puesto a un lado una enorme pila de platos vacíos, le plantó una mirada inquisitiva al *príncipe de Koubuchi*.  
  
"Y bien príncipe Xellos... ¿qué lo ha traido por estas tierras tan lejanas a su reino?"  
  
"Yo..." Pero Filia no lo dejó continuar.  
  
"El príncipe Xellos está aquí en honor a mi cumpleaños Lina. Ha sido muy amable de su parte al honrarnos con su presencia." Dijo levantando la barbilla.  
  
"Pero no sabía que Koubuchi tuviera un príncipe. Es conocido por todos que ese reino es uno peligroso y violento." Lina sonrió mientras decía la última frase sin quitar los ojos de encime de Xellos. Por unos instantes, al escuchar la forma en que la joven hablaba de aquel reino el joven sintió su pecho arder con algo parecido a la ira. Sus ojos parecieron aclararse unos segundos pero los mechones negros cubrían gran parte de ellos.  
  
"Lina, realmente eres una grosera." Interfirió Filia enojada.  
  
"Sólo tengo curiosidad Filia. Eso no es nada malo. Además, pienso que el príncipe puede responder por sí mismo, no tienes por qué estar hablando por él."  
  
"¡Además de grosera, ignorante!"  
  
"Ya chicas, compórtense como lo que se supone que son. Ambas." Las interrumpió Zelgadis sin apenas levantar la vista de su taza de chocolate.  
  
"¿Y a ti quién te metió en este asunto?" Le espetó Lina furiosa.  
  
"Princesa Lina, no es justo que ofenda de esa forma al invitado de la princesa Filia." Secundó Amelia, pero sus consejos cayeron en oidos sordos.  
  
"Yo pienso que no existe ningún príncipe de Koubuchi y que Filia nos está tratando de ver las caras de nuevo." Rugió Lina.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves?" Rugió Filia a su modo. Ambas se enfrascaron en una agitada discusión que terminó en una nube de polvo y trajes rosados. Como si aquello fuera una señal, Gourry, Zelgadis y Amelia se levantaron de la mesa.  
  
"Príncipe Xellos, ¿desea acompañarnos al jardín? Estoy seguro que allí podríamos conversar más a gusto todos." Sugirió Zelgadis antes de salir. Xellos no sabía si tomar la oferta o permanecer en el comedor. No quería separarse de Filia por el asunto del collar, pero tampoco le agradaba la escena. Finalmente se levantó y siguió al pequeño grupo.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando Filia se percató de que Xellos ya no estaba en el comedor entró en pánico y comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente por todas partes. Al cabo de un rato lo encontró, estaba jugando con Zelgadis, ambos sentados frente a una mesa de marfil a cuadros. Zel comandaba el ejército de la luz mientras Xellos comandaba el ejército de la obscuridad. Gourry y Amelia los observaban muy entretenidos.  
  
"Filia, el príncipe Xellos es muy bueno jugando al ajedrez." Exclamó Amelia al verlo. Filia se sentó al lado de Amelia y al poco rato apareció Lina. A pesar de haberse visto envueltas en aquella pequeña rencilla ninguna de las dos parecía haber sufrido un sólo rasguño.  
  
"El príncipe me ha prometido que lidiará conmigo después que termine el juego." Dijo un muy sonriente Gourry.  
  
"¿Sabe luchar con espadas?" Preguntó Filia asombrada. *¿O Gourry le hizo prometer que lidiarían con las espadas? ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo pude descuidarme tanto?* Dijo mientras se daba con la mano en la frente. Tenía que estar más atenta la próxima vez.  
  
Filia se quedó absorta observando a Xellos. Se veia que estaba sumamente concentrado por lo que seguramente no se fijaría en que la princesa lo estudiaba. No podía negar que aquel joven tenía el porte de un príncipe de verdad. Se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado el Primer Ministro a su *compañero de juegos*. Aquel hombre siempre tenía una doble intención y le caia tan mal como su apariencia.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar la imagen de su mente y las coletas la siguieron graciosamente. Volvió a meditar en la figura que tenía frente a sí. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de que Xellos fuera un príncipe en realidad? Ahh... era demasiado soñar. De repente sus ojos azules se entornaron con ensoñación. Xellos sería el príncipe encantado y ella la hermosa princesa que llena de fe y esperanza lo liberaría de su prisión con un beso. Suspiró profundamente.  
  
Al cabo de un rato sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y para su verguenza, cinco pares de ojos la observaban con curiosidad.  
  
"Princesa Filia, ¿le sucede algo?" Preguntó Amelia inocentemente. Una enorme gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de Filia.  
  
"Ahh... jajjaa, no, no pasa nada." Trató de sonreir.  
  
"Estabas mirando al príncipe." Espetó Lina sin misericordia y con una sonrisa predadora. "Filia está enamorada, Filia está enamorada." Dijo cantando mientras le sacaba la lengua a la princesa.  
  
"¡No lo estoy!" Chilló enojada y pronto ambas estaban nuevamente enfrascadas en una nube de polvo y trajes.  
  
Zelgadis, Amelia y Gourry volvieron su vista al juego y Xellos no pudo evitar sentir que el rostro se le sonrojaba.  
  
"¿Siempre son así?" Preguntó preocupado.  
  
"Ahh, ya te acostumbrarás." Le comentó Gourry sonriendo y ambos contrincantes resumieron el juego.  
  
Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, Zelgadis rindió su rey y Xellos fue declarado vencedor. Gourry se puso de pie de inmediato.  
  
"Es hora de la acción." Dijo con entusiasmo. "Vamos para que escojas un arma."  
  
"¿Arma?" Chilló Filia temerosa. "Gourry, ni se te ocurra hacerle un sólo rasguño." Le advirtió Filia.  
  
"¿No confías en mi Filia? Sabes que soy el mejor, no cometo errores." Le dijo Gourry tratando de tranquilizarla. Y ciertamente Gourry era el mejor espadachín de todos los reinos adyacentes. Era imposible que cometiera el error de herir al *príncipe* por descuido.  
  
Esta vez el vencedor fue el príncipe Gourry. Pero había sido obvio que Xellos sabía manejar muy bien el arma que había escogido. El grupo se quedó charlando muy animadamente mientras Lina y Filia tenían otro *duelo*. Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y no se necesitó nada más para que todos los príncipes olvidaran lo que estaban haciendo para correr tempestuosamente al comedor.  
  
No bien habían salido del salón de las armas cuando un hombre se escurrió de atrás de uno de los nichos de la habitación desde donde había estado observando al pequeño grupo. La mirada iluminada con una sonrisa perversa.  
  
"Con que el chico sabe manejar la espada. Me pregunto si sabrá manejar otras armas." Dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga completamente negra hasta la hoja. Sonrió y esta vez una vil risa llenó el salón.  
  
"Larga vida a la princesa. Una pena que el rey y la reina no vivan para verlo." Y sin más guardó la daga y salió del salón a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás por lo que no pudo ver cómo uno de los espejos en el salón refulgía tenuemente con una luz esmeralda.  
  
*******  
  
"Oye Xellos, y además de saber jugar ajedrez y manejar la espada, ¿que más sabes hacer?" Preguntó Lina luego de terminar su aparatoso almuerzo.  
  
"¿Cómo que otras cosas?" Le contestó Xellos un poco nervioso.  
  
"Ya sabes, otro tipo de duelos... Como duelos de magia." La peliroja sonrió ante la cara que puso Xellos.  
  
"Ah... sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.  
  
"¿Y eso qué significa?" Preguntó Filia.  
  
"¿Por qué habría de ser un secreto?" Secundó Amelia.  
  
"Umhh... si no nos vas a decir supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo, ne?" Dijo Lina con una sonrisa que mostraba un pequeño colmillo. "¡Vamos!" Y la peliroja se levantó de la mesa. Xellos no pudo menos que imitarla, aquella era una órden. Al verlo levantarse Filia entró en pánico.  
  
"¡No! ¡Esperen!" Trató de detenerlos pero iban demasiado a prisa.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Filia? Tienes miedo de que tu príncipe salga mordiendo el polvo al enfrentarse a la más inteligente y hermosa de todas las hechiceras?"  
  
"¡Pero tú no eres una hechicera, eres un monstruo!" Al escuchar la palabra Xellos no pudo menos que estremecerse.  
  
"Ahh, tonterías Filia. Déjanos ver qué puede hacer Xellos." Filia se adelantó hasta finalmente quedar a la par con Xellos, los demás chicos también se habían levantado y los seguían al jardín del castillo.  
  
"Xellos."  
  
"Hai princesa."  
  
"¿Sabes algo de magia?" Le preguntó algo preocupada.  
  
"No lo sé, no es como si pudiera recordarlo." Filia suspiró profundamente. "Si lo deseas puedo negarme..."  
  
"No, no sería correcto. Quedarías como un cobarde." Xellos sonrió de repente.  
  
"Princesa, sólo soy su compañero de juegos. Si fuera un príncipe de verdad entonces sería deshonroso que me arrepintiera, pero no lo soy. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por eso."  
  
"Yo... yo no quiero que Lina te lastime. Puede ser muy ruda a veces."  
  
"Por lo que he visto princesa, usted es tan ruda como ella." Xellos volvió a sonreir mientras Filia tomaba un tono igual de rosado que su vestido. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" Dijo mientras lo miraba retadora.  
  
"Es la verdad." Le respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros. "Se tratan como si fueran la némesis de la otra."  
  
"¡No es cierto!" Continuaron discutiendo un rato hasta que llegaron al jardín. Filia vio horrorizada que por su distracción no había podido decidir si permitiría que Xellos se enfrentara o no a Lina.  
  
"Princesa Filia, si nos permite comenzar." Gruñó Lina al verla aún al lado de Xellos.  
  
"Xellos, si sabes algo de magia, por favor, no dudes en defenderte, por favor." Le suplicó en un susurro la princesa antes de alejarse.  
  
"Filia, la próxima vez le dejas tu pañuelo." Sonrió Lina divertida al ver la expresión de angustia de la princesa y tomándolo por el lado equivocado. Pensó que seguramente Xellos no sabía mucho de magia y que esa era la razón por la cual la princesa estaba preocupada. Claro que Lina sabía hasta dónde podía llegar sin que se tomara como una ofensa para el invitado de Filia. Sólo esperaba que siquiera supiera lo suficiente como para darle una buena batalla.  
  
"¡Comencemos!" Gritó Lina mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y Xellos la imitó.  
  
*******  
  
Vaya, ¿ahora qué? ¿Será posible que Xellos venza a Lina? Quien sabe.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Ciertamente Youki tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo, pero es demasiado pronto para dejar ver sus intenciones.  
  
Ya saben, críticas, dudas, preguntas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer y se cuidan mucho.  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Juegos Peligrosos

*******  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Juegos Peligrosos  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a Zelda, Karoru-chan y Lis-chan por sus reviews para el capítulo siete, tenía tantas ganas de publicar que no alcancé a darles las gracias. También le agradezco a Star_Ariala (Fi-chan, se te extraña mucho), MGA_FGA y a Vanshie (que ya leyó este capítulo pero igual muchísimas gracias).  
  
Aguántense los corazones que ahora sí se las voy a poner un poco fuerte.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos le dio un gesto afirmativo a Lina y la batalla comenzó. Claro que Xellos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si podría siquiera utilizar la magia, pero la súplica de Filia podía interpretarse como una órden. Al menos podría defenderse.  
  
El primer hechizo fue uno de aviso, una pequeña bola de fuego. Para asombro de todos, incluyendo a Xellos, la bola de fuego se disipó al chocar con un campo mágico hexagonal justo frente a él.  
  
Lina sonrió ampliamente y formó una bola de fuego de mayor tamaño. Al momento en que la energía salió de su mano, dos esferas más le siguieron. Una cuarta, de forma extraña, salió disparada mucho más arriba.  
  
Xellos vio el primer y segundo ataque, pero al estarse defendiendo de ellos no pudo ver el tercer ataque que pasó por encima del escudo mágico, dio la vuelta y lo impactó de lleno por la espalda.  
  
"¡Xellos!" Filia no pudo suprimir el grito de preocupación.  
  
"No llores Filia, ese ataque no tenía suficiente energía como para dañarlo." La tranquilizó Zelgadis. A la princesa se le subieron los colores al ver que ahora todos habían notado su *preocupación* por el joven.  
  
Xellos había sentido la quemazón del ataque en su espalda, pero como había dicho Zel, no era lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, era simplemente un aviso de que su defensa no era tan perfecta. Aguzó la vista en la peliroja y esperó el próximo ataque.  
  
Tres esferas de luz muy densa flotaban alrededor de ella y con un pequeño grito comenzó a correr hacia el joven. Xellos se preparó para la defensa, poniendo atención a los ojos de la peliroja los cuales le mostrarían el lugar a donde pensaba dirigir la energía. Esquivó a Lina para luego esquivar la primera esfera de energía. Tomó la segunda sin ningún esfuerzo y la desvió en dirección a la primera justo en el momento en que la tercera se dirigía a su pecho.  
  
Lina se volteó a tiempo para ver cómo Xellos atrapaba la energía en su mano, la observaba con desdén y la evaporaba. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro del joven. La peliroja estaba furiosa.  
  
"Veo que tienes habilidad para detener los ataques, pero ¿por qué no me has atacado?" Le dijo Lina entre dientes. En un instante la peliroja pudo captar la dirección de la mirada del joven. Estaba clavaba en Filia. De repente la princesa Lina se sintió sumamente enojada.  
  
"¿Por qué no quieres atacarme? ¿Tienes miedo de ofender a una princesa como yo o necesitas también el permiso de Filia para atacarme?" Lina observó que el joven tenía una expresión como si ella hubiera descubierto realmente el por qué no la atacaba.  
  
"Quiero que me ataques y ¡quiero que lo hagas con todo lo que tienes!" Rugió. Xellos palideció, su cuerpo, en respuesta a la órden, comenzó a reunir toda la energía que poseía. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a estremecerse y un aura negra se formó alrededor de su figura. Unos destellos púrpura refulgieron a su alrededor como chispeante corriente de energía. Todos estaban estupefactos ante el espectáculo. Incluso Lina estaba absorta contemplando aquella obscuridad.  
  
"Energía demoniaca." Susurró Zelgadis al reconocer el aura. Sólo había leido de ella en los libros de magia. "La va a pulverizar." Observó asombrado.  
  
Xellos se estremeció mientras sentía que los últimos vestigios de energía en su cuerpo lo abandonaban para formar parte de aquella monstruosa bola de energía.  
  
"¡¡NO XELLOS!! ¡¡DETÉNTE!!" Gritó la princesa, reaccionando finalmente segundos antes de la catástrofe.  
  
El joven ya no podía detener toda la energía, pero con su último esfuerzo la desvió un poco. Luego de un doloroso gemido se desplomó al suelo. La energía maldita se alejó varias millas, destruyendo la vegetación a su paso y finalmente estalló al chocar contra una de las muchas formaciones rocosas que rodeaban el palacio de Tougen. Un pequeño temblor estremeció gran parte del castillo y las tierras en un amplio perímetro.  
  
Cuando todo quedó en calma, Gourry se hallaba frente a Lina cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Todos volvieron la vista al joven inconsciente.  
  
Filia corrió hacia el joven mientras lo llamaba histérica. "¡¡XELLOS!!"  
  
"¡¡WAO!!" Fue lo único que atinó a decir la peliroja al tiempo que trataba de deshacerse de su protector para acercarse también.  
  
"No es su culpa, no es su culpa. Lo siento mucho. En verdad lo siento. Xellos, fue mi culpa." Comenzó a lloriquear mientras trataba de despertarlo.  
  
"¿De qué hablas Filia? ¡Eso fue fenomenal!" Gritó Lina emocionada.  
  
"Pudo haberte pulverizado Lina." Le recriminó enojado Zelgadis. "Fue irresponsable de su parte reunir tanta energía. Incluso pudo haberse hecho daño. ¿No has visto que apenas está consciente?" Gruñó mientras Amelia se acercaba para tratar de ayudar a Filia.  
  
"Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa." Continuó llorando Filia mientras apartaba los húmedos mechones de la frente del joven.  
  
Gourry, después de estar satisfecho con la seguridad de Lina le permitió acercarse al grupo. "Filia, nos tienes que explicar qué fue lo que sucedió. No había visto tanta energía en toda mi vida."  
  
"Y creo que ninguno de nosotros la había visto y menos de ese tipo. Esa fue una demostración muy poderosa de energía maldita." Le explicó Zel.  
  
"¿Energía maldita?" Preguntó Amelia sin entender.  
  
"Hai. La energía que utilizan los demonios, la energía que Lina usa en algunos de sus hechizos más obscuros."  
  
"Increíble. Filia, ya dinos quién es en realidad. Porque no me vas a decir que es sólo un príncipe." Dijo Lina cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"Yo... les explicaré, pero vamos a llevarlo a su habitación, ¿sí?" Dijo Filia aún llorosa. Gourry se ofreció a llevarlo y juntos subieron a la recámara de Xellos donde la princesa comenzó a explicarles con detalle cómo había llegado el joven al castillo.  
  
Luego de unos instantes Zelgadis y Lina comenzaron a revisar el famoso collar mientras Xellos continuaba dormido.  
  
"Me tienen que prometer algo." Les dijo la princesa con mucha seriedad. Todos se volvieron a verla.  
  
"Tienen que prometer que no van a decirle a nadie acerca del collar y... lo más importante de todo, me tienen que prometer que no van a darle órdenes, ni siquiera por bromear."  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Lina confundida.  
  
"¡Porque sería muy cruel! Es un ser humano y no puede hacer nada para defenderse por culpa del collar." Le dijo Filia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
"Pero es sólo un sirviente." Le replicó Lina.  
  
"¿Y si no lo fuera? ¿Y si fuera algo más que un sirviente?" Gimoteó Filia.  
  
"¡Tonterías!" Dijo la peliroja volviendo a ver el collar con interés.  
  
"Tienen que prometerlo..." Repitió Filia. "...o no permitiré que vuelvan a poner un pie en mi reino." Dijo decidida.  
  
"Geez Filia, ¡no es para tanto!" Dijo Lina indignada. Pero Filia estaba decidida.  
  
"Promételo."  
  
"Está bien, está bien, lo prometo. ¿Chicos?" El resto asintió y Filia suspiró un tanto aliviada. Ahora si tan sólo Xellos despertara y le asegurara que todo estaría bien. Suspiró resignada, y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar a que el joven despertara. Los demás la observaron con algo de preocupación. Nunca habían visto a Filia tan preocupada y tan callada.  
  
Los principes se sentaron al lado de la princesa y le hicieron compañía hasta que una de las sirvientas apareció para avisarles que la cena estaba servida. Los demás príncipes bajaron pero Filia no se movió de su lugar.  
  
*Soy una tonta, irresponsable, egoísta, egocéntrica, cruel, malcriada...* No pudo seguir pensando en nada más porque los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas. Nunca en su vida alguien había dependido tanto de ella y sentía que de alguna forma le había fallado a Xellos. Recostó su cabeza sobre las mullidas sábanas mientras observaba una pálida mano con cinco anillos que ella misma había puesto esa mañana. No se atrevió a tocarla mientras las lágrimas volvían a nublar su vista. Tenía que ser mucho más cuidadosa, mucho más responsable. Tenía que comenzar a comportarse como la princesa que era y con la madurez que requería ser la princesa y futura reina de Tougen. Unos fuertes sollozos comenzaron a estremecer su cuerpo.  
  
Xellos despertó al sonido de aquellos sollozos. Cierto que no pudo abrir los ojos de inmediato pero podía percibir un sentimiento muy fuerte cerca de él. Tristeza, una profunda tristeza... remordimiento, ira, dolor, culpa.  
  
Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para moverse pero trató de hablar de todas formas.  
  
"¿Filia?" Susurró. La princesa levantó la cabeza de imediato.  
  
"¿Xellos? ¡Xellos! ¿Estás bien?, Xellos, dime si estás bien." Le dijo apenas conteniéndose.  
  
"Hai princesa. Sólo estoy cansado." Le dijo con la voz rasposa.  
  
"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, fue mi culpa." Lloriqueó la princesa y Xellos simplemente sonrió.  
  
"Creo que ahora todos saben de lo que soy capaz. Es una pena que con todo no pueda recordar quién soy." Murmuró abriendo los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con una Filia toda llorosa. "¿Por qué lloras princesa Filia?"  
  
"Porque fue mi culpa, porque soy una tonta, por todo." Las lágrimas amenazaron nuevamente con inundar aquellos ojos celestes y Xellos sintió por primera vez la fuerte necesidad de confortar a aquella criatura que guardaba tanta fragilidad en su interior. De haber podido moverse hubiera cedido a la tentación de enjugar las lágrimas pero tuvo que conformarse con sonreir jugetonamente, aunque incluso eso le costaba trabajo en esos momentos. El cansancio volvía a apoderarse de sus sentidos, de no haber sido por aquel último grito de Filia seguramente hubiera dejado escapar hasta la energía que le era vital para subsistir.  
  
"Prometo perdonarte..." Le dijo al tiempo que trataba de no quedarse dormido nuevamente. "Prometo perdonarte si tú prometes no tratarme como a uno de tus muñecos." Filia sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.  
  
"Lo prometo." Y acto seguido se inclinó sobre el joven y depositó un cándido beso en su frente. Al separarse pudo comprobar que Xellos había vuelto a quedar dormido. Estaba demasiado agotado y aquel simple esfuerzo había sido demasiado.  
  
"Yo... prometo que nunca volveré a tratarte como a un muñeco." Repitió mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos con una mezcla de admiración y respeto. "Nunca más."  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció hasta aquí? No me digan que volví a maltratar a Xellos, ahhhhh!!!!! Alguien dijo que parecía un bashing de Xellos!!! No me lo puedo creer!!! Ejem...  
  
Pero todo va cayendo en su lugar, ¿ven? No más bashing para Xel-kun, Filia lo acaba de prometer.  
  
Ya saben, preguntas, críticas, flamas, opiniones, todo es bienvenido, se cuidan mucho y Ja ne! 


	11. La Conspiración

*******  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
La Conspiración  
  
*******  
  
Recuerden, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjuicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos. Esto lo hago por diversión, nada más.  
  
Bueno, creo que esta vez han tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, he tardado mucho más que otras veces. Me disculpo por adelantado. Quiero agradecerles a Cathain, Zelda, Tenshi, Wolf Greywords y Haruko Haruara por sus reviews, arigato gozaimasu!!  
  
Wolf, jajajaja, ciertamente el reino de Tougen es un reino muy rosado... algo retrógrado como una analogía a los dragones dorados de la serie... no sé si me entiendas. Para Filia todo fue color de rosa hasta que se encontró con...... ejem.... Xellos Metallium. Y no me enojo porque digas que es rosado, jajajajaja, hasta yo me sentiría así, dentro de una goma de mascar.  
  
En fin, a la historia.  
  
*******  
  
"Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado el Primer Ministro a ese chico." Dijo Lina mientras tomaba grandes sorbos de su jugo de naranja.  
  
"Es obvio que el Primer Ministro ha cometido una falta mayor." Exclamó Amelia enojada.  
  
"Tougen no tiene reglas en contra de la esclavitud, Amelia. Además, ha hecho ver que Xellos es un sirviente, no un esclavo." Le replicó Zel.  
  
"Si encontraramos la forma de quitarle el collar tendríamos pruebas para acusar al Primer Ministro." Volvió a decir Amelia.  
  
"Aún cuando le quitemos el collar no estamos seguros de tener pruebas en contra del Ministro. ¿Que tal y resulta ser que Xellos realmente es un sirviente?" Intervino Lina.  
  
Amelia suspiró desanimada. Si le quitaban el collar y resultaba que Xellos era realmente un sirviente habrían estado persiguiendo quimeras.  
  
"Pero con ese poder..." Comentó Zel. "Energía demoniaca." Murmuró.  
  
"¿Crees que sea un demonio?" Preguntó Lina con entusiasmo.  
  
"No parece un demonio." Comentó Zelgadis.  
  
"Tienes razón." Replicó Lina con un suspiro desanimado.  
  
"Es muy guapo." Hubo un silencio colectivo. La que había hablado era la pequeña Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis se volteó a ver a Amelia un poco asombrado y la pequeña princesa tomó un color morado muy curioso. El joven no sabía por qué se había sorprendido tanto ante la observación de la princesita. Lina, que veia el intercambio, intervino de inmediato.  
  
"Vaya, hasta Amelia le ha estado echando ojitos." Sonrió Lina con picardía mientras veia cómo la joven volvía a cambiar de colores.  
  
"Tú también lo has estado haciendo Lina." Le dijo Gourry como si fuera lo más obvio. Mientras continuaba devorando la comida.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" Dijo sonrojándose violentamente la peliroja.  
  
"Entonces ¿por qué lo retaste a un duelo? Sólo retas a los chicos que te agradan." Le dijo pensativo.  
  
"Cerebro de meduza." Dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Pero Linita, es cierto! ¡¡ITAI!!"  
  
"Eso te enseñará a mantener la boca cerrada." Dijo la temperamental princesa volviéndo a su asiento. Zelgadis y Amelia sudaron la gota gorda.  
  
"De todas formas, sea lo que sea, Xellos no es alguien a quien podamos tomar a la ligera." Concluyó el joven.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Zel. Pero no me puedo imaginar cómo alguien tan poderoso como él vino a parar en una situación tan absurda." Dijo Lina mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica.  
  
"Conociendo al Ministro, estoy seguro que utilizó algún truco sucio o alguna trampa." Espetó Amelia enojada. "Si tan sólo supieramos de dónde viene Xellos-san." Dijo mientras se llevaba un dedito a la boca.  
  
"Ni siquiera sabemos si ese es su verdadero nombre." Musitó Lina.  
  
"Podríamos comenzar a investigar si existe información acerca de algún joven con la capacidad de utilizar magia demoniaca sin ser un demonio y que haya desaparecido hace poco." Ofreció Zel calmadamente mientras sorbía su leche con chocolate.  
  
"¡Claro! Podríamos comenzar a buscar en los templos obscuros. Quizás sea estudiante en alguno de ellos." Lina comenzaba a entusiasmarse ante la idea.  
  
La conversación de los príncipes fue interrumpida por uno de los guardias reales quien venía a informarles de un estado de alerta general debido a extrañas explosiones cerca del palacio. Igualmente les pedía que no salieran del palacio hasta que todo estuviera resuelto. El grupo se mostró un poco nervioso mientras una gruesa gota colectiva se podía ver en cada una de sus cabecitas.  
  
"¡Qué mal! Ahora nos aburriremos dentro de estas horribles paredes de piedra." Gritó la peliroja enojada.  
  
*******  
  
La princesa había salido de la recámara de Xellos, no quería molestarlo más. Además, era obvio que el joven estaba completamente agotado. No tenía hambre, por lo que no se le ocurrió bajar al comedor donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero recordó que esa mañana había tenido que recurrir al sastre real para que le proporcionara a Xellos la ropa que ella consideraba decente.  
  
Si quería comenzar a tratar a Xellos con más dignidad que a un simple muñeco tendría que confiar en el joven para hacer sus propias cosas. Caminó un poco más animada por el pasillo que se dirigía al cuarto de trabajo del sastre, se le acababa de ocurrir una buena idea.  
  
"Youki." Llamó desde la puerta. Las doncellas que bordaban detuvieron sus labores para hacer una reverencia. Enseguida apareció la llamativa figura del sastre real.  
  
"Buenas tardes princesa Filia. ¿Qué la trae por mi humilde lugar de trabajo a estas horas?"  
  
"Es acerca del joven Xellos."  
  
"¿Y en qué puedo serle útil?"  
  
"El joven Xellos necesita ropas nuevas. Ropas dignas de la corte real porque pasará mucho tiempo acompañándome."  
  
"Claro su alteza."  
  
"Quiero que mañana en la tarde, cuando el joven Xellos esté dispuesto, le ayudes a escoger la ropa apropiada."  
  
"Será un honor."  
  
"Sólo una cosa te voy a pedir, Youki."  
  
"¿Y qué puede ser eso princesa?"  
  
"El joven Xellos es de costumbres diferentes a las de Tougen. Cada vez que te dirijas a su persona deberás sugerir, nunca ordenar."  
  
"No sería capaz de semejante error." Dijo Youki con fingido dolor.  
  
"Es en serio Youki. Estoy segura que Xellos-san tiene dudas al respecto con las costumbres de Tougen y seguramente te pedirá ayuda. ¿Podrías también...?"  
  
"Claro que sí princesa. Puede confiar en mí para esta encomienda. Seré respetuoso con el joven Xellos y le ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcanze. Despreocúpese por eso."  
  
"Gracias Youki." Le dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña.  
  
"Su alteza..." Le dijo el sastre en un tono respetuoso.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Escuchó usted las explosiones cerca de palacio? Mis doncellas y yo nos estabamos preguntando qué clase de ataque podría estar ocurriendo fuera de palacio."  
  
"Ahh... sí... escuché las explosiones... pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudo haber sido. Quizás eran prácticas de la guardia real, ne?"  
  
"¡Pues claro! Seguramente fue eso. Qué torpeza la mia al olvidarlo."  
  
"Jajaja, ¡claro! Nos vemos luego." Dijo la princesa escapando rápidamente por la puerta.  
  
El hombre de los ojos verdes sonrió levemente, acto seguido le hizo señas a las doncellas para que continuaran sus labores e ingresó a uno de los cuartos dentro de la sastrería. Aquella era la recámara personal del sastre real. Pasó los dedos por los obscuros cabellos y suspiró con alivio.  
  
Mientras se acercaba a una enorme mesa de costura que había al fondo sus cabellos iban tomando un color más claro, como el color de la miel cuando la traspasa la luz. El color verde de sus ojos se tornó más esmeralda y su piel pálida por la falta de sol se volvió de un color levemente bronceado. Pero los cambios eran casi imperceptibles en comparación con las delicadas garras que ahora adornaban la punta de sus dedos y las pupilas completamente rasgadas en sus ojos.  
  
"Xellos." Susurró en dirección a un espejo que descansaba sobre la mesa de costura. Al instante una imagen del joven apareció reflejada, como si lo estuviera viendo desde el interior del espejo que se encontraba en la habitación del joven.  
  
"Casi pulverizas a la princesa de Herufaia. Tienes suerte que Filia reaccionó a tiempo." Con un gesto de su mano el reflejo en el espejo se amplió. Frunció el ceño con desaprobación al evaluar el estado del joven. Una esfera de negra energía se formó en su mano, pequeñas corrientes de color esmeralda recorrían la superficie.  
  
"Esto te ayudará un poco." La esfera pasó a través del espejo y se posó sobre el pecho de Xellos. La energía fue absorbida de inmediato y el joven se movió levemente, dio un suspiro satisfecho, estirándose entre las sábanas cual lo haría un felino pero no despertó. Youki sonrió complacido.  
  
"Creo que de ahora en adelante tendré que estar más alerta a lo que sucede a tu alrededor pequeño demonio. No queremos extinguirnos tan rápidamente, ¿ne?" Lo observó un poco más y finalmente se alejó del espejo susurrando otro nombre.  
  
"Filia." Al instante apareció el reflejo la princesa. Se encontraba en el salón de las armas. Todos los príncipes hablaban animadamente y Youki se sorprendió al escucharlos hablar de sus planes con respecto al joven.  
  
"Vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Los príncipes interesados en el bienestar del chico? Los aliados conspiran." Youki sonrió. "Creo que el príncipe de Koubuchi no va a estar tan desamparado como pensaba."  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció hasta aquí? Se complica un poco esto. Espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben, flamas constructivas, críticas, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, algún vacío que haya quedado en el fic.... todo es bienvenido. Se cuidan mucho y espero no hacerlos esperar tanto esta vez. ¡Ja ne! 


	12. Justo a Tiempo

*******  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Justo a tiempo  
  
*******  
  
Recuerden, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjuicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Gracias MGA_FGA, Fany, Cass Metallium, Wolf Greywords y Zelda M. También Gracias a Karo y a todos los que leen esta historia en el Altar de Zeros ().  
  
Esta vez sí me tardé mucho en actualizar, gomen nasai, minna-san. Pero es que apenas unos días me acaban de hacer madrina de nuevo!!! Unos gemelos hermosos, niño y niña, nacidos el 11 de septiembre. Ya lo sé, vaya día para nacer, mientras muchos estaban de luto yo estaba de fiesta y festejando. Pero así es la vida... una llama siempre viva que al apagarse en una vela se vuelve a encender en otra. En este caso, en dos.  
  
En fin, vamos al fic, que ya está dejando de ser ran rosado y no me refiero al color. Ejem.  
  
*******  
  
La noche se cernía sobre el herido paisaje. A lo lejos se podían ver espacios completos fulgurando en la creciente obscuridad. La esbelta figura de la Emperatriz de Koubuchi vestida en una liviana armadura revestida de plata se distinguía perfectamente sobre el negro corcel. Su hermoso rostro estaba endurecido pero sus ojos dorados parecían haber perdido el brillo. Uno de los soldados se acercó temeroso e hizo una profunda reverencia. La Emperatriz escuchó las noticias sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Finalmente despidió al soldado y luego de unos minutos hincó al corcel en dirección al campamento.  
  
Cuando estuvo lejos de los soldados y lejos de todo ser viviente la Emperatriz desvió al animal del camino y se adentró en el bosque que encubría el campamento de las tribus cercanas al lugar. A esas alturas la voz del ataque ya se estaría corriendo. La Emperatriz se había encargado de plantar sus estandartes donde cualquiera que se acercara al lugar pudiera reconocerlos de inmediato.  
  
Había pasado más de una semana desde el secuestro del joven príncipe y cada día que pasaba se le hacía una eternidad. No habían dado con rastro alguno, sólo la desaparición de dos caballos, el caballo preferido del príncipe y otro de igual calidad.  
  
Después de unos días la furia de la Emperatriz se había convertido en una dolorosa sensación de pérdida e impotencia. Pero iba a encontrar al príncipe, aún cuando le costara el invadir, destruir y volcar hasta la última brizna de hierba que aquellos dos caballos habían tocado en su huida.  
  
*******  
  
Ya era tarde en la noche y los príncipes estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Xellos continuaba durmiendo desde el suceso en la tarde. Descansando profundamente en su cama.  
  
Una silenciosa figura se deslizó dentro de su recámara. Con lentitud se acercó a la cama y observó detenidamente al joven.  
  
"Xellos." Llamó con determinación. "Despierta." Le ordenó. Xellos despertó de inmediato y volvió su rostro hacia la sombra. Aún en la obscuridad de su cuarto el joven reconoció la figura como aquella del Primer Ministro e instintivamente gruñó muy profundo en su garganta. El Ministro se echó a reir complacido.  
  
"Veo que no me has olvidado." Xellos intentó abalanzarse sobre el hombre pero el Ministro le ordenó quedarse quieto. Sin poder hacer nada se quedó sobre la cama, en espera de lo que aquel hombre tuviera que decirle.  
  
"Muchacho, esta noche, cuando todos estén profundamente dormidos. Tomarás esta daga y entrarás a la recámara donde duermen el Rey y la Reina." Le dijo al tiempo que colocaba en su mano el arma. "Clavarás el corazón del Rey y de la Reina mientras duermen. No harás ningún ruido."  
  
Xellos observó el arma con los ojos muy abiertos y luego fijó la vista en el Ministro. Una luz púrpura se dejó ver por unos momentos haciendo que el hombre se alejara un poco. Xellos temblaba de la ira. Hizo ademán de hablar pero el Ministro lo silenció con un gesto.  
  
El Ministro lo observó hasta que los ojos del chico volvieron a la normalidad. Aún le asombraba el hecho de que aquel mocoso fuera un demonio en realidad. Sonrió vilmente mientras le levantaba la barbilla. "Eres muy poderoso como para arriesgarme a dejarte con vida... ...¿no lo crees?" Nuevamente los ojos se tornaron de aquel color púrpura y mientras el Ministro continuaba algunas hebras de su cabello tomaron su color natural a pesar del collar.  
  
"Dime, pequeño monstruo..." Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida al tiempo que saboreaba la palabra y se deleitaba en la sorpresa que le causaba al joven. "...¿qué me harás el día que te liberes del collar?" Le preguntó ampliando aquella sádica sonrisa.  
  
"El día que me libere de este maldito collar voy a tomar mi espada de obscuridad y traspasaré tu negro corazón. Tú sangre la alimentará y tu alma se consumirá lentamente en agonía. Luego mi obscuridad consumirá tu cuerpo hasta que no queden mas que negras cenizas." Todo esto lo dijo entre dientes y augurando el mayor dolor.  
  
"Eso pensé." Dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba desdeñosamente. "Bien, pequeña sabandija, como ves, no me puedo arriesgar a tenerte cerca por mucho tiempo, así que... ...cuando termines con la vida del Rey y la Reina, espero que, como un acto de justicia, termines con la tuya." El Ministro sonrió mientras se alejaba.  
  
"Fue un desagradable placer conocerte, Xellos. Pero será un inmenso regocijo deshacerme de ti y de paso... quedarme con la princesa." Y diciendo esto se alejó hasta la puerta. "Ahora descansa hasta que sea el momento de cumplir tu encomienda."  
  
Desde su posición el Ministro vio cómo el joven se volvía a recostar y prontamente caia en un profundo sueño, desvaneciéndose así el color púrpura de sus ojos y cabellos. El hombre cerró la puerta en silencio y desapareció pasillo abajo.  
  
*******  
  
La hora había llegado y Xellos se encontró despertando contra su voluntad. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente pero su cuerpo parecía no tomarlo en consideración mientras su mano buscaba entre las sábanas el arma que el Ministro le había dado. Se cubrió con una bata y se puso unas zapatillas de seda.  
  
Su cuerpo se movía silencioso hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía como si estuviera dividido, su razón anhelaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo a obscuras sabía que aquello no podía más que ser una horrible pesadilla.  
  
Cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de la princesa trató con todas sus fuerzas de detenerse, de desviarse o siquiera gritar para poder llamar la atención de la chiquilla, pero todo era en vano. Maldijo el collar y maldijo el momento en que el Ministro lo había podido encontrar solo en su habitación.  
  
Xellos en realidad no sabía con exactitud el cuarto donde dormían el Rey y la Reina, por lo que tendría que vagar por el castillo hasta encontrarlo. Quizás eso le daría tiempo a ser descubierto, a que algún sirviente lo detuviera o le preguntara qué hacía despierto a esas horas. Al cabo de media hora comenzó a perder las esperanzas, ya no le quedaban muchos pasillos por revisar.  
  
Su cuerpo continuaba temblando. No sólo le preocupaba la muerte de los padres de Filia, sino su propia vida. Aquella mano que sostenía la daga pronto lo traicionaría. Nuevamente volvió a rogar que alguien notara su presencia por los pasillos del castillo. Varias veces había tratado de tropezar y hacer algun ruido que llamara la atención, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer.  
  
Llegó a un pasillo completamente diferente, adornado ricamente y con los emblemas reales emblazonados en cada pared y puerta. Seguramente aquellas eran las habitaciones del Rey y la Reina.  
  
"Kuso." Susurró.  
  
Su mano se detuvo temblorosa en la primera puerta, la abrió silencioso y suspiró aliviado cuando la encontró vacía. Pero no bien había respirado un poco su cuerpo siguió a la próxima puerta. Esta habitación también estaba vacía y así casi todas las habitaciones. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se encontró con otro pasillo mucho más adornado. Dos guardias vigilaban una puerta.  
  
Sonrió con alegría, ahora sólo tendría que caminar a donde se encontraban los guardias y éstos lo detendrían. Fácil.  
  
Caminó determinado hacia los hombres armados mientras sonreía. Pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado. Los hombres al verlo se pusieron pálidos y comenzaron a temblar a pesar de haber tomado posiciones de defensa. *¿Qué les sucede a estos tontos?* Atinó a pensar antes que de su mano brotaran dos flechas de energía y se clavaran en el pecho de los hombres a pesar de la armadura.  
  
Los hombres ya no se movieron mientras las flechas continuaban clavadas. Sus miradas horrorizadas estaban inmóviles. Xellos comenzó a acercarse nuevamente para su desespero. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí. Aquella era la antesala a la recámara real.  
  
Cuando se acercaba a la próxima puerta un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, era como si alguien se aclarara la garganta. Giró suavemente y pudo discernir la figura de un hombre sentado cómodamente en uno de los divanes.  
  
"Buenas noches joven Xellos." Dijo en una voz suave y apenas imperceptible, Xellos se sorprendió al poder escucharlo, no entendía cómo era que aquel leve susurro llegaba a sus oídos tan claramente. Levantó su mano y una flecha se formó en ella. Al lanzarla contra el hombre la misma se deshizo en un campo mágico hexagonal muy parecido al que había utilizado en el duelo con la princesa Lina.  
  
"Detente." Dijo finalmente el hombre y Xellos obedeció con cierto alivio. El hombre se levantó del diván y se acercó. Xellos pudo entonces reconocerlo como el sastre real.  
  
"¿Qué haces vagando por los pasillos tan tarde en la noche?" Le preguntó mientras se levantaba del diván con un gesto casi felino.  
  
"Tengo órdenes." Murmuró.  
  
El hombre se tensó al tiempo que se acercaba y entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. "¿Cuáles órdenes y de quién?"  
  
"De parte del Ministro. Debo matar al rey y la reina y luego quitarme la vida." Repitió monótonamente.  
  
"¿Con esa arma?" Señaló la daga.  
  
"Hai." Susurró al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.  
  
El hombre le pidió el arma y Xellos accedió de inmediato. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se revelaría a toda la presión por la que había pasado. Estaba débil aún y el esfuerzo estaba cobrando su cuota.  
  
"Joven Xellos, creo que aún está muy cansado por el duelo de esta tarde. Sería buena idea que regresara a su recámara y tratara de descansar. Le aconsejo que olvide las órdenes del Primer Ministro, de hecho, le aconsejo que olvide todo este desagradable incidente." Xellos abrió los ojos muy grandes. ¿Cómo era que aquel hombre sabía del duelo contra la princesa? Nadie había estado allí para verlo. Además, el hombre le seguía trayendo vagos recuerdos, recuerdos de un viaje agotador.  
  
"Los guardias..."  
  
"No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien en la mañana y estoy seguro que no recordarán nada. Pero tú debes descansar. Olvida todo esto, no te hace bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu recámara?" Le dijo al ver que el joven se pasaba la mano por los ojos en un gesto cansado.  
  
"Hai." Le dijo Xellos algo mareado.  
  
"Bien, entonces vamos."  
  
Mientras salían Xellos pudo ver cómo el sastre hacía desaparecer las flechas que estaban en los cuerpos inmóviles de los guardias y cómo luego se desplomaban silenciosamente a pesar de sus armaduras. Seguramente aquel no era un hombre cualquiera, después de lo que estaba viendo dudaba que fuera realmente un sastre.  
  
Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos. Cada paso se le hacía más pesado según se iban acercando a su habitación hasta que simplemente ya no pudo caminar. Youki tuvo que ayudarlo a llegar hasta su cama y cuando ya estaba a punto de quedar dormido atinó a preguntarle al sastre. La voz adormilada y arrastrada por el cansancio.  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Soy un amigo..." Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Por qué?" Le dijo con los ojos cansados.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu, alteza." Le dijo al tiempo que movía el dedo graciosamente. Xellos se quedó absorto observando la pequeñs garra frente a su rostro. "Pero permítame un pequeño regalo." El sastre cerró los ojos y luego de concentrarse una sortija plateada, muy parecida a la que usaba el joven apareció suspendida en el aire.  
  
El sastre la tomó y procedió a remover una de las sortijas que la princesa le había obsequiado al joven reemplazándola con aquella nueva. "Cuando veas nuevamente al Ministro tocarás la piedra de la sortija de inmediato, eso es una órden. En el momento en que lo hagas yo podré ver y escuchar lo que te diga." Xellos asintió levemente. "Ahora descanse, no hay necesidad de recordar nada de esto." El joven volvió a asentir, ya con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
Youki se levantó de la cama y le dio un último vistazo al joven. Suspiró aliviado y luego su mirada se endureció.  
  
"Ministro, usted no volverá a interferir en mis planes." Susurró mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a su sastrería.  
  
*******  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Flamas, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, todo es bienvenido como siempre.  
  
¡¡Wolf!! Estoy esperando otro cap, así que no te tardes.  
  
Besos y abrazos a todos, cuidense mucho, ¡Ja Ne! 


	13. Un Poco Más

*******  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Un Poco Más  
  
*******  
  
Recuerden, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjuicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Gracias a Haruhara Haruko, Fany, Lis-chan, Zelda M, MGA_FGA, Wolf Greywords y a Vanshie por sus reviews.  
  
Quieren saber algo más del sastre, ¿ne? Pues les diré que es... parte integral de la historia. Ejem... de todas formas, en este cap pueden saber algo más.  
  
Me parece que Zelda M. preguntó en qué edades estaban los chicos. Al momento de comenzar este capítulo Filia acaba de cumplir doce años y Xellos catorce. Zelgadis tiene catorce también, Gourry tiene dieciseis, Lina tiene doce y Amelia tiene once. Lamento no haber contestado en el capítulo pasado, pero sinceramente olvidé que lo iba a incluir. Pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
  
Y ahora "on with the story".  
  
*******  
  
Filia se despidió de sus amigos nuevamente desde el balcón de su recámara. Cuatro coches flanqueados por una fuerte guardia montada. La joven princesa suspiró contenta. Sus amigos habían prometido ayudarla en su búsqueda, no sólo del hechizo que liberaría a Xellos del collar, sino de alguna pista que pudiera dar luz sobre su verdadera identidad.  
  
Ahh, Xellos seguramente seguía durmiendo, seguramente seguiría cansado. Quizás... quizás si observaba a Xellos podría tener una idea más clara de por dónde comenzar a buscar. Porque si bien el collar lo obligaba a obedecerla y no podía recordar quién era, su conducta, si lo dejaba ser, debería darle un indicio.  
  
Pero no quería esperar demasiado por pistas. Ella lo ayudaría, claro que sí. Sus maestros siempre la obligaban a hacer el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez con diferentes situaciones. Eso, según ellos, la ayudaba a definir su carácter y aclarar sus posiciones con respecto a los asuntos reales. Roles. Sí, eso le daría una buena idea de quién era Xellos en realidad.  
  
Sin pensarlo más se escapó de su recámara y se escurrió a la de Xellos.  
  
El joven yacía aún en su cama, con las sábanas hasta mitad de pecho, sus manos con los anillos sobre su vientre y su cabeza levemente girada hacia el lado contrario de la ventana. Una posición bastante extraña para dormir, pensó la princesa. Filia notó que no había arrugado las sábanas y allí mismo comenzaron sus deducciones. Xellos debía ser un joven tranquilo, al menos mientras dormía. Observó los alrededores, sabía que las doncellas no habían tocado nada en la recámara de Xellos, ella misma lo había ordenado así.  
  
Comenzó a rondar la habitación, tratando de obtener pistas de cualquier detalle pero el lugar apenas había sido tocado por el joven. Después de un largo rato regresó al lado de la cama y se dedicó a observar el subir y bajar del pecho de Xellos provocado por su suave respiración. Mientras observaba la luz del sol terminó dando de lleno sobre el espacio donde descansaba el rostro del joven.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" Exclamó Filia casi en un susurro contenido. Extendió su mano y tomó una hebra de cabello de extraño color que yacía enredada en la fina tela de lino de la almohada. La acercó a su rostro mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Definitivamente aquella era una hebra de cabello color púrpura. ¿Quién podía poseer cabello de semejante color? ¿Acaso había un intruso en palacio?  
  
Volteó a ver a Xellos y aguzó la mirada. Se acercó decidida y tomando una hebra negra de cabello dio un fuerte tirón. El efecto no se hizo esperar.  
  
"¡Itai!" Exclamó Xellos sumamente enojado. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a la pequeña princesa y sin pensarlo demasiado dirigió su mal humor hacia ella.  
  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación sin mi autorización? ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme tan temprano en la mañana?" Lo último casi lo dijo gritando y Filia retrocedió un paso. Xellos había reaccionado como lo haría un muy indignado noble.  
  
Xellos se percató de que la princesa, a pesar de estar muy asustada en ese momento, no se movía de su lugar. Sujetaba algo en la mano. De repente sus sentidos se aclararon y su mal humor se convirtió en pánico. Acababa de gritarle a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos... acababa de gritarle a la persona que tenía control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones. Parpadeó lentamente, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y esperó la respuesta de la princesa como quien espera una sentencia de muerte.  
  
La princesa, por unos instantes no reaccionó, pero de repente unos diminutos caninos se pudieron ver en su delicada boca y un aura dorada la envolvió. "¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!" Y se abalanzó sobre el joven.  
  
A los pocos minutos un estruendoso ruido y varias explosiones se escucharon provenientes de la recámara de Xellos y a la hora del desayuno dos figuras solitarias sentadas a la mesa y con varios tipos de vendajes y rasguños era lo que quedaba de lo que una vez fuera la princesa y su compañero de juegos.  
  
*******  
  
*******  
  
El reino de Tougen se encontraba de fiesta... la princesa cumplía sus catorce años. Filia se paseaba nerviosa en su habitación. El traje que llevaba puesto la hacía sentir como la misma chiquilla de hacia dos años atrás. No que hubiera crecido demasiado pero su cuerpo comenzaba ya a mostrar unas suaves curvas, testigos del sutil cambio.  
  
La verdad no le importaba demasiado lo que pensara ninguno de los súbditos del reino, eso no era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa. Lo que en verdad la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de presentarse antes Xellos con aquel traje de niña consentida. Maldijo en su mente. No era como si tuviera que impresionarlo. Aún así...  
  
"K´so." Murmuró con los dientes apretados. "Parezco un algodón enorme." Dijo al tiempo que tomaba los vaporosos volantes en sus manos y les daba un inmisericorde tirón. Ella era la princesa, ella decidía qué iba a ponerse el día de su cumpleaños, le gustara a quien le gustara.  
  
"¡Youki!" Gritó al tiempo que corría pasillo abajo con lágrimas en los ojos. Al llegar golpeó varias veces la puerta hasta que un somnoliento sastre abrió la puerta. Al ver a la princesa se pasó una mano por los cabellos, haciendo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"¡Alteza! ¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Youki... este traje... es horrendo." Dijo entre sollozos. El hombre la hizo pasar adentro de la sastrería.  
  
"Pero su majestad, es el traje que vuestros padres eligieron para usted." Le dijo con preocupación y tratando de sacudir el sueño que lo invadía. La princesa había estado luchando con aquel traje desde mucho antes del amanecer.  
  
"Youki, ¿no tendrás algún otro traje que pueda usar?" Gimoteó suplicante. El sastre suspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras ponía la otro bajo el codo, pensativo.  
  
"Bien Princesa, me parece que tengo algo en su talla y que le podría gustar para esta ocasión."  
  
"¿No pareceré un algodón enorme?" Dijo al tiempo que lo seguía al salón interior de la sastrería.  
  
Pronto Youki comenzó a buscar en sus baúles *especiales*, aquellos en los cuales guardaba sus mejores trabajos. Ninguna de aquella ropa la había tocado ninguna de las doncellas, sólo él. Finalmente sacó un bulto que aparentaba ser de un color azul claro o violeta pálido. Cuando lo extendió sobre la mesa la princesa quedó maravillada.  
  
Consistía de un traje bastante sencillo, de falda amplia y singular corte en la parte frontal. Un forro azul claro le daba forma a la silueta mientras que una capa de tul de seda transparente en color amatista atenuaba el azul y con cada movimiento de la tela el traje parecía cambiar el color.  
  
Como en muchas ocasiones, Youki ayudó a la princesa a ajustarse el traje. Apenas tuvo que hacerle cambios, la figura, aunque leve, de la joven llenaba el traje en los lugares justos.  
  
Filia daba vueltas frente al espejo emocionada. Aquel traje era justo lo que ella quería. No era que la hiciera ver mujer, pero tampoco la hacía ver como una chiquilla. Se giró a prisa y espontáneamente se lanzó a los brazos del sastre, dándole un abrazo y un beso.  
  
"Te debo una Youki. ¡Gracias!" Dijo alegremente y salió disparada por la puerta para terminar de arreglarse el cabello. Youki dejó escapar un suspiro, se restregó los ojos que ostentaban una leve sombra obscura, como si llevara varios días sin dormir.  
  
Ultimamente el cansancio lo estaba alcanzando. Se adentró en su recámara privada y se dejó caer en su cama aún cálida, enredándose en las sábanas como lo había estado hasta que la princesa tocara a su puerta. Los eventos esos días se estaban complicando, cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar la noche anterior.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
El fresco aire de la noche azotaba su rostro. El corcel corría como el viento, una espesa espuma cubría los negros belfos. Casi alcanzándolo iba otro corcel de idéntico color, sobre el animal una figura de blancos cabellos al aire. Al fijarse al frente vio el camino obstruido por varios troncos de árboles. Había sido conducido a una trampa, sin embargo sonrió, los ojos llenos de excitación. Detuvo su corcel antes de llegar a la barricada.  
  
"¡Ríndete! Ya no tienes a dónde ir." Le gritó con voz airada una figura que vestía una armadura de plata con una loba a relieve en el pecho.  
  
"¿Y permitir que su Alteza Real utilize esa hermosa espada en tan perfecto cuerpo?" Le sonrió burlonamente. La mujer pareció temblar de la ira mientras desenvainaba su espada.  
  
"No tendré que utilizarla si me dices de dónde sacaste ese caballo." Le dijo tratando de dar la impresión de que podía cambiar de opinión al respecto. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por ponerle una mano encima al único que parecía tener una pista de dónde se hallaba el príncipe de Koubuchi... su hijo.  
  
"Eso, su Alteza, es un secreto." Dijo mientras el animal daba algunos pasos atrás nervioso. La mujer rugió y se acercó rápidamente al animal con el suyo. El hombre, pensando que la estocada iba dirigida a su persona esquivó, pero nada más equivocado. La mujer cortó las bridas del caballo, dejándolo sin control. Por primera vez la vio sonreir. Dio un largo silbido y el caballo se levantó en sus cuartos traseros, haciéndolo caer al suelo, para luego acercarse a la mujer en un alegre trote.  
  
"Este es el caballo del príncipe de Koubuhi. ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste?!" Volvió a exigirle la mujer, esta vez adelantando el caballo hacia él.  
  
"Eso se lo diré cuando logre atraparme, majestad." Dijo el hombre poniendose de pie y sacudíendose las ropas levemente.  
  
"Ya estás atrapado." Le dijo la Emperatriz aguzando la vista al ver que el hombre continuaba sonriendo.  
  
"No lo creo... aún falta un poco más de tiempo... supongo que ya tendrá otra ocasión para intentarlo, ¿ne?" Le dijo al tiempo que trepaba con agilidad por los troncos arrumbados y ya en el tope de ellos le hacía un gesto de despedida a la iracunda mujer.  
  
Zellas dejó escapar un grito de furia y dolor. Aquel hombre sabía algo acerca de *su* Xellos. Lo atraparía aunque eso le costara voltear todos los territorios adyacentes, o más bien, apoderarse de ellos.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Youki había recordado la noche anterior. Llevaba ya tiempo en la misma rutina, jugando con la paciencia de la Emperatriz de Koubuchi. Poco a poco se le iba haciendo más dificil, la mujer no era nada tonta y aquella espada... ah... recordaba la primera vez que había tenido un encuentro cercano con la filosa hoja. Definitivamente tenía que ser una espada mágica. Ninguna otra arma hubiera podido herirlo. Tuvo que fingirse enfermo por una semana y aún así vigilar porque el Primer Ministro no hiciera de las suyas. Con todo, seguía algo lástimado, era como si la herida se negara a sanar.  
  
Aquella situación estaba drenando sus fuerzas inexorablemente, si no tenía cuidado la próxima vez la espada podría...  
  
Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y cerró los ojos. Tenía que aguantar, al menos un poco más, hasta que estuviera seguro de que sus planes se llevarían a cabo. Además, no podía permitir que la Emperatriz perdiera las esperanzas de volver a ver al príncipe. Ella tenía que llegar hasta Tougen... tarde o temprano tendría que llegar hasta allí.  
  
******* 


	14. Estamos Aquí Reunidos

*******  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Estamos aquí reunidos...  
  
*******  
  
Recuerden, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, de ninguna forma me estoy adjuicando propiedad alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Oigan, para todos los que se andaban quejando de que eran demasiado cortos los caps, aquí les dejo uno un poco más largo, aunque aún no llega ni a la mitad de lo que sería un cap usual de los mios.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a... Karoru Metallium (Espero con ansias tu vuelta a la sección de Slayers), Wolf Greywords (La princesa sigue siendo algo fresa pero no tanto, así que el rosa ya no está muy de moda y veo que eso te anima), Fany (ciertamente el sastre no es humano, está más en las líneas de la raza de Xellos), MGA_FGA (la fiesta no fue nada emocionante para Filia, ya ven como son las cosas. Felicidades por tu fic en la sección!), Lis- chan (como ya dije, la fiesta no fue lo mejor) y Zelda M. (oye, al menos déjame escribir el cap, jajaja, gracias por estar al pendiente y actualiza pronto tú también) por sus reviews. Me animan muchísimo.  
  
No sé si se hayan percatado, pero en este mes han entrado una buena cantidad de historias nuevas y continuaciones de otras muy buenas a la sección. ¡¡ESO ME GUSTA!! Animo a todos y ya me dejo de blah, blah, blah...  
  
*******  
  
Xellos estaba terminando de vestirse cuando se acercó al espejo para arreglar su chaqueta. Al mirarse en el cristal un extraño sentimiento lo embargó. Hacía exactamente dos años que había llegado como *compañero de juegos* de la princesa de Tougen.  
  
La princesa había cumplido su promesa, había dejado de tratarlo como a un muñeco, claro que eso no le hacía que sintiera menos deseos de liberarse del collar. Los amigos de la princesa estarían presentes en la fiesta pero aún no habían llegado, el viaje desde los respectivos reinos era uno un tanto largo y se rumoraba que los caminos se habían vuelto cada vez más peligrosos. Incluso habían perdido comunicación con algunos de los reinos más lejanos porque los emisarios que partían no regresaban.  
  
Un leve toque a la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"¿Sí?" Preguntó suavemente.  
  
"Soy yo, Filia."  
  
"Adelante." Se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos. Tendría que recogérselo para la fiesta, ya lo llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y la princesa no había querido que se lo cortara. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, la princesa le había ordenado que no tratara de cortarlo y no había podido convencerla de lo contrario. La princesa no había hablado desde que entrara y Xellos se volteó a verla. No pudo evitar sonreir con asombro.  
  
"Filia, pensé que irías de blanco." Le dijo divertido y Filia hizo un puchero enojado.  
  
"No iba a ir vestida de algodón gigante." Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su albo pecho. El joven dejó escapar una risita divertida.  
  
"Yare, yare, querida Filia, ¿de dónde sacaste ese traje?"  
  
"¿Te gusta?" Dijo mientras daba una vuelta para mostrarlo.  
  
"Es muy hermoso. Youki lo hizo, ¿cierto?" La princesa asintió.  
  
"¿Ya estás listo?"  
  
"Sólo me falta algo." Le dijo al tiempo que volvía a tomar un mechón de cabello en sus manos. "¿Puedo?" Le dijo con los ojos enormes la princesa. Xellos suspiró, si bien la princesa no lo trataba como a un muñeco, le encantaba peinar sus cabellos.  
  
"Estás obsesionada, ¿lo sabías?"  
  
"Por favor." Gimoteó. Finalmente asintió y Filia corrió a buscar el cepillo al tiempo que Xellos se sentaba frente al tocador de madera. Con mucho cuidado Filia comenzó a cepillar el cabello. En su boca sujetaba una tirita de cuero con la que finalmente sujetó las sedosas hebras, luego buscó un pequeño aro de plata con el cual cubrió el cuero.  
  
"Listo." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Xellos sonrió levemente. La princesa estaba actuando cada día más extraña y no podía entender por qué. No que le molestara la proximidad de ella, en realidad, no podía relacionarse con ninguna otra persona en palacio por razones obvias.  
  
En un principio sí le había molestado sobremanera que Filia no lo dejara solo ni un instante. Se sentía asfixiado. Pero con el tiempo había comprendido que no sólo la princesa quería evitar que alguien se aprovechara de su desventaja. En realidad sus mejores amigos eran aquellos cuatro que tenía y que sólo podían verla de vez en cuando, el resto del tiempo la pasaba sola. En el fondo la princesa la princesa necesitaba la compañía.  
  
"Vamos entonces." Se levantó y le ofreció el brazo galantemente.  
  
Lentamente bajaron las escalinatas hacia el salón principal. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de hermosas flores. Filia sonrió entusiasmada mientras Xellos la llevaba del brazo para que pudiera observar todos los detalles. La joven estaba muy complacida. Cuando al fin la princesa dio su aprobación, los sirvientes comenzaron a anunciar a los nobles que fuera de las puertas del salón esperaban a ser recibidos.  
  
El Rey y la Reina llegaron cuando Filia ya había recibido la mayoría de los invitados de honor. Xellos los saludó con una profunda reverencia. A pesar de la situación en que se encontraba no había perdido del todo sus modales. De hecho, era en días como ese que olvidaba por unos momentos que era esclavo del collar y de la princesa.  
  
Gourry y Lina estaban entre los que esperaban afuera y Filia y Xellos los saludaron efusivamente. Desde aquel día en que estuvieran frente a frente, Lina y Xellos habían aprendido a respetarse profundamente, claro que Lina aún no podía evitar sus explosivos arrebatos, ser la princesa de Herufaia ya era mucho decir.  
  
"Lina, ¿has logrado encontrar algo con respecto al collar?" Esa era la pregunta de rutina de la princesa de Tougen. La cara de Lina tomó un tono triste y negó con la cabeza, haciendo decaer un poco las esperanzas de la princesa.  
  
"Filia, no deberías ocuparte en eso ahora." La trató de animar Xellos. "Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños." La cálida sonrisa la animó bastante. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz estando del brazo del joven más guapo de todo el reino de Tougen? Claro... Filia no lo hubiera aceptado voluntariamente frente a nadie, menos a sus amigos o frente al mismo Xellos.  
  
Estuvieron charlando un poco más hasta que finalmente hicieron su entrada Zelgadis y Amelia. Filia los observó con una sonrisa conocedora. Durante los últimos meses esos dos se habían vuelto algo más que inseparables. Ya Zelgadis había mostrado su apego a la pequeña princesa de cabellos negros desde que esta fuera una niña, pero ahora era algo más tangible. Cuando la pareja se acercó Filia divisó un detalle en la mano de Amelia que la dejó muy asombrada.  
  
La pequeña princesa se precipitó sobre Lina y Filia enseguida, dándoles un efusivo abrazo a las dos, luego saludó a Gourry y a Xellos, ambos le plantaron un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Amelia-san, ¿qué es esto?" Le preguntó Filia al tiempo que levantaba la mano de la morena para ver mejor.  
  
"Ahh... es un anillo."  
  
"Ya lo sé. ¿Quién te lo dio?" Le preguntó curiosa.  
  
"Yo le di el anillo. Es un anillo de compromiso." Se adelantó Zelgadis con seriedad. Las dos chicas quedaron mudas del asombro mientras Amelia enrojecía visiblemente.  
  
"Nuestros padres han decidido que para mantener la paz y reforzar los lazos que unen nuestros dos reinos sería mas conveniente si..."  
  
"Un matrimonio arreglado." Lina casi escupió las palabras. "¿Cómo pudieron acceder a eso?" Les gritó enojada provocando que varios de los invitados voltearan para ver qué sucedía.  
  
"Lina... ssshhhh." Le urgió Gourry. "No provoques una escena aquí. Es el cumpleaños de Filia." Murmuró el rubio preocupado y con una triste sonrisa.  
  
"Pero es que..."  
  
"Gourry tiene razón Lina." Añadió Xellos. "¿Por qué no mejor nos divertimos un poco?" Dijo con media sonrisa y se volteó para dirigirse a Filia. "Me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?" Le anunció al tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda a la espalda y extendía la otra hacia Filia.  
  
"Será un placer." Le contestó entre risitas mientras ponía la blanca mano en la del joven y se dejaba llevar. Lina murmuró enojada pero finalmente aceptó la mano que Gourry le ofrecía mientras Zelgadis y Amelia se unían al grupo con la mayor naturalidad, como si no hubieran anunciado a sus amigos el evento más importante de sus vidas.  
  
"Lina, no debiste enojarte con Zelgadis ni con Amelia." Le murmuró el rubio al oido.  
  
"Pero es que Gou, ¿cómo pueden aceptar tan tranquilamente una imposición tan grande?" Comentó la peliroja con dolor en la voz.  
  
"Sólo míralos juntos Lina. ¿Acaso estás tan ciega que no puedes ver lo que está justo frente a ti?" Gourry dio una vuelta para la joven pudiera ver a la pareja que no muy lejos bailaba. Zelgadis atendía fijamente cada palabra que la pequeña princesa Amelia decía y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Adicional a eso, Amelia sonreía perdida a la vez que se sonrojaba de vez en cuando.  
  
"Gourry..."  
  
"¿Sí, Lina?"  
  
"Yo... creo..." La peliroja bajó la cabeza sin querer ver en aquellos momentos las dos claras órbitas como cielos despejados que eran los ojos del rubio. Gourry siempre la había visto de aquella forma que a ella le parecía tonta. Levantó un poco el rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar hasta los ojos. Lina decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar la boca en esos momentos. Gourry era, en todo caso, su mejor amigo, prácticamente el único que podía darse el lujo de tener. Al igual que Amelia y Filia y los príncipes, los herederos al trono no disfrutaban del privilegio de tener muchos amigos.  
  
A los oídos de Lina habían llegado comentarios de que sus padres pensaban que sería buena idea comprometerla. Eso le había provocado el arranque de ira más grande de toda su vida... aún en el palacio estaban reconstruyendo el ala norte. Pero lo que le había dolido más que todo era el hecho de que ni siquiera pensaban consultarla. Temía ir a parar con algún desconocido y lo peor de todo, temía que la separaran de los únicos amigos que conocía, especialmente del rubio.  
  
"Oi, Lina. Creo que ya abrieron las estaciones de comida." Le comentó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. A la peliroja se le iluminó el rostro y antes de que tuviera que decirlo, Gourry la dirigía hacia una de las mesas.  
  
Xellos y Filia observaron a la pareja salir del centro de baile y sonrieron en complicidad, ya los conocían. La joven princesa sonrió y señaló prestamente a donde bailaban Zelgadis y Amelia. El joven de cabellos color chocolate llevaba con delicadeza y ternura la figura de la joven en sus brazos. Era obvio que los padres de ambos habían percibido la d inámica entre ambos jóvenes y se habían apresurado a tomar ventaja de la situación.  
  
"Parecen dos tortolitos." Suspiró Filia. Xellos volteó los ojos.  
  
"¿No te cansas de hacerle de cupido a esos dos?" Le dijo en son de broma y Filia le dio un leve codazo.  
  
"Es romántico." Afirmó.  
  
"No es dificil que lo sea teniendo en cuenta que se aman el uno al otro. Pero imagina si ese no fuera el caso."  
  
"Umhh... eso sería desastroso, de hecho... sería lo más horrendo que podrían hacer unos padres a su hija."  
  
"O a su hijo." Añadió Xellos. "Tienen suerte." La princesa asintió mientras Xellos le daba otra vuelta por el salón.  
  
Al cabo de estar bailando un buen rato, la música se detuvo abruptamente. Filia buscó a su alrededor para saber la razón y demandar una pronta continuación pero se percató que su padre estaba por dirigirse a los presentes. Con un gesto de su mano la llamó a su lado y Filia accedió de inmediato. Xellos la siguió para luego detenerse a una distancia prudente de la pareja.  
  
"Como es sabido de todos ustedes, mi querida hija Filia cumple hoy sus catorce años. Es por eso que deseo hacerles un importante anuncio." Todos en el salón guardaron un profundo silencio mientras Filia observaba a su padre y luego con una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.  
  
"Es para mi un gran orgullo anunciarles a todos que el príncipe de Giman ha pedido la mano de la princesa en matrimonio. Por lo que dentro de poco Tougen estará celebrando una ceremonia de compromiso...." Filia no terminó de escuchar nada de lo que su padre estaba hablando. Estaba demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. Su padre acababa de anunciar que la comprometería con alguien que ella ni siquiera conocía. Eso... en su opinión... era demasiado.  
  
Lo que vino después no lo hubiera podido recordar aunque hubiera querido. El resto del día pasó como en un estado de shock extremo. De haberse fijado hubiera notado los repetidos intentos de Xellos por animarla, por hacerla reaccionar. Sus amigos trataron de consolarla también, pero si no le había hecho caso al joven, a ellos apenas los percibió.  
  
Cuando abrieron los regalos uno a uno frente a ella su expresión apenas cambió. Pero uno de los regalos era de parte del príncipe de Giman. Contuvo su respiración cuando el sirviente acercó la pequeña cajita. En su interior Filia ya sabía lo que contenía, no tenía que abrirla para saberlo, pero sus padres la obligaron. Sacó un hermoso anillo y cuando sus padres la instaron a ponerlo en su dedo sintió que el pecho se le apretaba.  
  
Con lentitud puso el anillo en su dedo, como quien recibe una sentencia de muerte. Sintió que todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas y que la respiración le faltaba. En seguida sintió un brazo sujetarla y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Xellos que la observaban detenidamente con una especie de súplica en ellos. *No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte ahora.* Claro que tenía que actuar como la princesa que era, pero qué dificil se le hacía en esos momentos. "Es muy hermoso." Susurró y sus padres sonrieron complacidos.  
  
Filia estuvo muy quieta el resto del cumpleaños, ni los payasos, ni el espectáculo ofrecido por los malabaristas, ni la comida, ni los invitados, nada, nada le parecía que valiera la pena en esos momentos. Volvió a ver el anillo en su dedo.  
  
"¿Es así como se siente estar atrapado?" Musitó. Xellos la miró sin entender. "¿Es así como te sientes con el collar? Asfixiado, atrapado, sin esperanza de poder escapar y a merced de todos."  
  
"Filia..." Su voz era tierna, con un tono preocupado. "Ya pensaremos en algo..." Le dijo tentativamente y por unos instantes pareció desesperado por encontrar algo que distrajera a la princesa. "Oye, Filia, por qué no vamos a comer algo? Ven." La princesa lo siguió, más por estar perdida en sus pensamientos que por otra cosa.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas la mente de Xellos iba a mil por hora. Por lo pronto quería borrar aquella tristeza del rostro de Filia, pero él la conocía muy bien y sabía que mañana en la mañana sería otra historia...  
  
*******  
  
En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? Al que me vuelva a decir que está corto le voy a borrar los ojos de la cara... ejem.... no es cierto... además, si le borro los ojos cómo van a leer el siguiente cap?  
  
Dudas, preguntas, críticas constructivas y correciones (en especial), no duden en déjarmelo saber, todo se acepta.  
  
Se cuidan mucho, hasta la próxima. 


	15. El Principe Prometido

*******  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
El Príncipe Prometido  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, no me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobre ninguno de ellos.  
  
Quiero agradecerle a Vanshie, MGA_FGA, Wolf Greywords, Zelda M, Lis-chan, Cass Metallium y a Fany por sus reviews, por su paciencia y por los ánimos. También le agradezco a Karoru por estar al pendiente y quiero dejarle un saludito a Fi-chan (espero que estés bien, tú y todos en tu casita) que hace tiempo que no la veo. También para G-Fan que ahora está incursionando en la sección de Hey Arnold, un abrazo para ti también.  
  
*******  
  
Filia estaba desesperada, no entendía cómo el Ministro había logrado convencer a su padre de comprometerla en matrimonio, porque al fin y al cabo, aquel compromiso era obra del Primer Ministro.  
  
Luego de la fiesta Filia había tratado de razonar con sus padres pero fue finalmente aquel hombre que ahora odiaba más que nunca el que la hizo entender que el "consejo" de comprometerla había sido suyo. En su mente la joven princesa se veia comprometida con un horrible y detestable engendro heredero al trono de no sabía cuál reino.  
  
"¡¡Esto es absurdo, absurdo, absurdo!!" Su voz ya no se escuchaba tan chillona ahora que cumplía sus catorce. Xellos la observaba desde uno de los divanes en el famoso cuarto de juegos de la princesa. El lugar que antes fuera aposento de enormes peluches y muñecas, ahora albergaba juegos de estrategia y habilidad mental, así como también libros de magia. Muchos de los tomos eran de la magia más dificil de controlar, la que según las leyendas habían utilizados los hechiceros de la Orden del Dragón, poder que era muy dificil de controlar pero a Filia se le daba como segunda naturaleza.  
  
El joven no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Su interior bullía con sentimientos que iban desde odiar al Ministro por hacer sufrir a Filia y odiar al príncipe que aún no conocía por hacer sufrir a Filia... ah... todo se concentraba en lo mucho que sufría la joven y ya no podía evitarlo. Cada día a su lado le había hecho cambiar poco a poco, cada día la amistad entre ambos iba en aumento de forma constante. En esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por darle una esperanza a la princesa como alguna vez ella lo hubiera hecho con un simple papel y unas palabras.  
  
Filia por su parte se paseaba desesperada de arriba a abajo por la habitación. Según lo que le habían dicho sus padres, el día de su cumpleaños número quince se comprometería con el que habría de ser su esposo, el príncipe de Giman.  
  
Y lo peor de todo, pensaba Filia, era que el Ministro quería asegurarse de que el compromiso fuera respetado por la joven princesa, por lo que había convencido a los padres de Filia de cerrar el compromiso con un sello mágico. Así que el día de su cumpleaños lo celebrarían con un conjuro de compromiso.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer Xellos?" Le preguntó desesperada pero sin esperar respuesta. Se abrazaba nerviosamente como si temiera derrumbarse.  
  
"No lo sé Filia, realmente no lo sé." A Xellos le comenzaba a afectar el estado en que se encontraba la princesa. Nunca la había visto tan desesperada y triste, la princesa era todo lo contrario. Que ya había aprendido a no ser tan grosera, quizás. Que había madurado, no era para tanto, seguía siendo una pequeña. Pero nunca nada había logrado atemorizarla tanto como la noticia del compromiso. Se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó ligeramente, con lo que Filia se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
Ahora Xellos podía sentir toda la tristeza que Filia sentía, literalmente. No sólo emanaba del cuerpo de ella sino del suyo propio. Sí, Xellos se encontraba casi en el mismo estado que Filia y esta vez no era por el collar. Si en algún momento había sentido que Filia actuaba raro alrededor suyo, ahora sentía que era él quien actuaba extraño alrededor de ella. ¿Pero cómo era posible eso? Filia era una princesa y él... ni siquiera sabía lo que era él. Zelgadis había dicho que su magia era demoniaca y que sólo habían dos opciones... o era un demonio, opción que habían descartado de inmediato, o era uno de los aprendices de las artes obscuras. Hablando precisamente de Zelgadis, al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos leves toques.  
  
"¿Filia?" Era la voz del joven príncipe. Xellos trató de separarse de la princesa pero ella no se lo permitió, al contrario, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Finalmente Xellos la dejó ser mientras le devolvía muy fuertemente el abrazo.  
  
"Adelante." Le respondió. Al momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron los cuatro príncipes amigos de Filia. La primera en reaccionar fue Amelia, sus enormes ojos azules se mojaron de inmediato y sus acciones se dividían entre abrazar a Filia y contenerse porque aún se encontraba en los brazos de Xellos. Zelgadis la tomó de los hombros al ver la escena impidiéndole así interrumpirlos. Lina sólo tenía una mirada llena de ira mientras Gourry, preocupado, se le había acercado pero sin tocarla.  
  
"¿Ahora entiendes por qué me molesto tanto cuando alguien toma decisiones por mí?" Le dijo la peliroja al rubio en lo que parecía ser un siseo.  
  
Filia al escucharlos hundió el rostro más en el pecho de Xellos, quería estar a solas, que la dejaran en paz, no escuchar a nadie y tratar de reunir sus pensamientos. Pero había algo más... quería estar a solas con Xellos, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía necesitaba estar a solas con él.  
  
"¿Por qué no le damos un poco de espacio?" Sugirió Gourry. Zelgadis asintió y a pesar de las protestas de Lina y Amelia y sus mejores deseos de consolar a la princesa pronto la pareja estuvo a solas. Los príncipes se quedaron en el pasillo.  
  
"Esto no me gusta para nada." Gruñó Lina mientras se paseaba peligrosamente de arriba a abajo en el pasillo. Lina había crecido también y aunque tenía la misma edad que Filia y tenían la misma estatura, su cuerpo aún no se desarrollaba como el de la rubia. Amelia por su parte, a sus trece años ya mostraba muchas más curvas que sus amigas y Zelgadis no se cansaba de verla crecer todos los días. El también había crecido, a sus dieciseis su cuerpo ya comenzaba a mostrarse menos frágil, aunque sólo de apariencia pues Zelgadis había demostrado en más de una ocasión que su cuerpo guardaba suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarse al mismo Gourry. Incluso el rubio, que ahora tenía sus dieciocho y que se había vuelto el fiel amigo y confidente de Lina había cambiado físicamente, sus cabellos eran tan largos como siempre pero mucho mejor cuidados. Su cuerpo aunque esbelto, mostraba los músculos que la esgrima había cincelado especialmente en sus brazos y torso, si a eso se le añadía su altura daba una combinación casi élfica.  
  
"Es una injusticia, una verdadera injusticia." Dijo Amelia con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba con desespero la mano de Zel, quien la abrazó levemente y le dio un casto beso en la frente apretándola luego contra sí. Lina por su parte no se estaba tranquila. Gourry la observaba desde su rincón, sabía perfectamente que la peliroja no estaba planeando nada bueno.  
  
Aún discutían levemente cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó con las intenciones de interrumpir al interior de la habitación. Lina lo detuvo y ante la indecisión del joven mensajero un gruñido de advertencia fue más que suficiente para que el mensaje fuera dejado en manos de la peliroja.  
  
Lina leyó el mensaje y el rostro se le puso rojo de la ira. Gourry le quitó el papel de las manos con tranquilidad y comenzó a leer en voz alta.  
  
"Muy estimada princesa Filia. Lamento no haber estado presente el día de su cumpleaños para presentarme como era debido, pero dada la enorme distancia a la cual me encuentro aún de vuestro palacio no me ha sido posible llegar a tiempo. Espero poder estar a vuestro servicio en pocos días y así poder llegar a conocerle mejor. Su más humilde admirador... El príncipe de Giman." Gourry entonces le pasó la nota a Zelgadis quien también la leyó.  
  
"Si como dice viene de muy lejos entonces ha sido un milagro que puda llegar hasta aquí. El único paso que conozco hacia las tierras de Tougen es por nuestros reinos y más lejos sólo están las tierras del norte. Hace meses ya que hemos perdido contacto con esas partes." Dijo Zelgadis con sospecha. "Además, no sabía de la existencia de las tierras de Giman." Aquello era mucho decir.  
  
"De todas formas si ya viene en camino habrá que esperar a ver y hablar con el príncipe. Quizás así obtengamos algunas respuestas." Sugirió Gourry.  
  
"Creo que le enviaré una carta a mi padre... pienso quedarme unos días más en Tougen. Así podré conocer al representante de un Reino que no teme por la seguridad de su heredero al trono." Dijo Lina con la mirada sombría. Los demás asintieron, no iban a dejar a Filia sola en ningún momento.  
  
En otra parte del castillo un hombre se revolvía inquieto en su habitación. "Kuso. Tal parece que tendré que adelantar mis planes." Dijo al tiempo que una delicada garra negra acariciaba lentamente la superficie pulida de un espejo.  
  
*******  
  
El día en que le príncipe de Giman llegaría a Tougen se presentó demasiado pronto. Un mensajero a caballo llevó el mensaje a la atención de los reyes para que el príncipe fuera recibido como merecía.  
  
A las pocas horas una hermosa carroza tirada por albos corceles se detuvo a la entrada del palacio de Tougen y solicitó paso franco a nombre del príncipe de Giman. Seis cabecitas se asomaron al balcón que daba justo al patio del castillo donde la carroza se acercó y finalmente el cochero se bajó para abrir la puerta.  
  
Una elegante figura bajó de la misma ataviado con una hermosa capa. A la distancia lo primero que los príncipes pudieron distinguir cuando el recién llegado quitó la capa de su cabeza fueron unos negrísimos cabellos recogidos con una cinta roja. El individuo sintió que era observado y levantó la vista, al instante divisó al grupo y levantó una mano para saludar. Los jóvenes se escondieron de inmediato y una sonrisa adornó los labios del príncipe de Giman.  
  
Pronto Filia recibió órdenes de sus padres de presentarse al salón principal. Suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a conocer a futuro prometido.  
  
Con algo de tímidez se adentró en el salón donde tres figuras la esperaban. Al llegar a ellos pudo entonces echarle un mejor vistazo al príncipe. Era tan alto como Xellos, con cabellos tan negros como él pero sus ojos eran de un color azul tan pálido que a Filia le costó trabajo mantener la mirada. El joven se le acercó, tomó su mano y la besó. Filia sintió un helado escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y rescató su mano de inmediato, limitándose a una pequeña reverencia mientras sus padres le presentaban al joven.  
  
"Filia, hija, este es el príncipe Monuke, del reino de Giman. Ha venido a visitarnos para así poder conocerte mejor. ¿Por qué no le muestras el palacio y demás mientras llega la hora de la cena?" Le recomendó su padre con una sonrisa. Filia asintió con una leve reverencia mientras Monuke le extendía el brazo y ella se colgaba algo tensamente de él.  
  
La princesa salió del salón, ni siquiera quería mirar de reojo al joven que iba de su brazo. Suspiró un tanto aliviada al ver que el pasillo donde hasta hacía poco habían estado sus amigos ahora estaba vacío, por lo menos aún no tendría que enfrentarse a ellos. Lo menos que podría pasar era que Lina formara alguna escena o algo peor... y no quería pensar cuán peor.  
  
"Princesa Filia, me ha comentado vuestra madre que en el palacio se están hospedando algunos amigos suyos." Filia levantó la mirada con algo de temor y los fríos ojos del príncipe parecieron sonreirle. "Sería para mí un honor conocer a los amigos de la princesa." Concluyó.  
  
La rubia no pudo evitar morderse los labios antes de asentir a llevarlo con sus amigos. "Hai." Estaba segura de que los problemas se acercaban. Con algo de nerviosismo comenzó a buscar a sus amigos por el palacio hasta que finalmente logró escucharlos en el jardín. Al principio le pareció extraño escucharlos gritar pero desde lejos no podía entender nada de lo que los príncipes hablaban. Se fueron acercando por la vereda y Filia estaba segura de que pronto los divisarían, sólo faltaba doblar la útlima esquina de los arbustos. Le pareció distinguir las voces de Zelgadis y Lina.  
  
"¿Zelgadis? ¿Lina?" Llamó justo en el momento en que doblaba la esquina y sus reflejos la hicieron soltar el brazo del príncipe y cubrirse el rostro mientras se apartaba. Una bola de energía plateada en forma de cometa golpeó de lleno a Monuke y cuando Filia abrió los ojos nuevamente no pudo menos que echarse a reir como una desquiciada. Justo a su lado estaba lo que parecía ser su futuro prometido, cubierto de pies a cabeza de plumas blancas y plateadas, sólo se veían sus ojos azules que parpadeaban asombrados.  
  
Cuando logró reaccionar y comenzó a sacudirse las plumas el grupo completo comenzó a reirse a carcajadas porque cada cada movimiento causaba una nubecilla de burbujas rosadas. Lina se acercó y a pesar de la risa trató de disculparse mientras que Zelgadis y Amelia no podían estarse en pie. Gourry yacía en el piso desternillado de la risa.  
  
"Lo sentimos mucho. Pero estabamos practicando algunos ataques de magia y estabamos tan distraídos que no los vimos llegar." Dijo Lina entre una que otra sonrisa. Filia observó que Xellos no se hallaba entre sus amigos y dejó escapar un suspiro desilusionado.  
  
Xellos no estaba con el grupo, a lo lejos observaba la escena con seriedad, hasta el momento no había podido echarle un buen vistazo al recién llegado pero ahora que se sacudiera las plumas podría. Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con las sortijas en sus dedos, nervioso y algo inquieto. Sabía que no debía interferir entre ambos, Filia iba a ser comprometida pronto con aquel joven y su cercanía con la princea no sería bien vista por nadie.  
  
Mientras aquello sucedía en el jardín, el joven sastre estaba muy alerta. Xellos acababa de tocar sus anillos y él no podía entender por qué veia la figura del joven Monuke. "Qué extraño." Susurró. Algunas de las doncellas levantaron la vista pero al ver que el hombre no volvía a comentar nada continuaron trabajando.  
  
*******  
  
Mhhh... ya sé, ya sé, otra vez tardé mucho, gomen ne, pero esta semana el trabajo ha estado un poco fuerte, incluso he tenido que trabajar hasta tarde y la verdad que luego de ocho horas y algo más frente a una pc en el trabajo hacen que a cualquiera se le quiten las ganas de sentarse otro rato más en la pc.  
  
Y como siempre, dudas, preguntas, recomendaciones, quejas, todo es bienvenido. Hasta la próxima y se cuidan mucho. 


	16. Amanece

*******  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
Amanece...  
  
*******  
  
Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Slayers me pertenece.  
  
Durante estos días Fanfiction.net me ha sacado la hiel con su problema de subir o no subir capítulos o editar historias. En fin, le quiero agradecer a Fany, Vanshie, Wolf Greywords y Lis-chan por sus reviews.  
  
Sigue el rosa en todo su apogeo, ejem. Xellos celoso... aún no sabe ni entiende bien que lo está. Los que interesen ver a Filia poner en su lugar a cierto desdichado entrometido pues se van a dar gusto. Sigue Lina con sus indiscreciones y ¿que más les puedo decir? Gracias por leer y por sus opiniones y sugerencias. =)  
  
*******  
  
"Es un placer conocer a los amigos de la princesa Filia. Espero que pronto podamos ser amigos también." Dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente forzada Monuke mientras saludaba a los cuatro amigos de la princesa. Mientras lo hacía unas cuantas plumas plateadas que se habían encaprichado con las ropas del príncipe se desprendieron y Lina se echó a reir por lo bajo. Claro que ella sabía que Filia venía con el príncipe, claro que ella había desviado el conjuro, pero no era como si le hubiera hecho daño. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era de las que sufría por tener una consciencia demasiado recta.  
  
"Para nosotros también es un placer conocer al príncipe de un Reino poco conocido." Dijo Lina con malicia. El joven endureció la mirada.  
  
"Poco conocido en estas tierras pero muy importante entre las tierras del norte." Replicó el joven algo tenso.  
  
"Claro... burro viejo se vende lejos." Comentó Lina entre un aparente ataque de tos para luego levantar el rostro y sonreir muy inocentemente cuando Amelia le dio un buen codazo.  
  
"Disculpa a Lina." Se adelantó a decir Zelgadis. "Es sólo que nos preguntábamos cómo es posible que hayas podido cruzar hasta Tougen sin problemas. Hacen meses que no sabemos nada de las tierras del norte." Comentó Zelgadis sin quitarle la vista de encima. El joven no se inmutó mientras le contestaba.  
  
"Las tierras del norte han tenido algunos problemas con bandidos en los caminos y secuestradores, pero estamos solucionándolo." El aire de superioridad se dejó notar en la postura que asumió el aludido al responder.  
  
"¿Y no le ha dado temor cruzar los caminos sabiendo que podría ser atacado, Monuke-san?" Preguntó Amelia con asombro.  
  
"Soy muy diestro con la espada. Todos los soldados de Giman lo son. Además, sé defenderme también con magia."  
  
"¿Has estado en duelos de espadas?" Preguntó esperanzado el rubio. Al verlo sonreir predadoramente el joven retrocedió un paso por primera vez en toda la conversación.  
  
"En algunos, por suerte nunca me ha tocado defenderme con la espada. Para eso tengo la magia." Comentó y todos pudieron ver la desilusión pintada en el rostro del rubio.  
  
"Supongo que eres muy bueno con la magia. De otra forma no te habrías aventurado a cruzar hasta estas tierras con tan poca escolta." Observó Lina.  
  
"Eh... Lina... por qué no mejor hablamos de otros... aspectos." Era la primera vez que Filia intervenía, no quería comenzar una relación hostil con el reino de Giman sólo porque la peliroja estaba en contra del compromiso arreglado. No era como si el chico le gustara pero tampoco iba a permitir que se ofendiera a un invitado de la casa de Tougen, aún cuando ese invitado le causara escalofríos. Después de todo... era la princesa.  
  
"Pamplinas Filia. Sólo quisiera un duelo amistoso." Sonrió la peliroja dándole una guiñada y frotándose las manos como quien calienta los músculos para comenzar una rutina de ejercicios.  
  
*******  
  
Era la hora de la cena y tres figuras devoraban la comida mientras otras tres conversaban levemente. El príncipe Monuke aún trataba de sacudirse algunas plumas, esta vez de un color verde brillante mientras trataba de evitar producir más burbujas rosadas en el proceso. Claro que ya había dejado de insistir en alisar sus ahora rizados cabellos y había optado por permitirle a la princesa Amelia que se los trenzara aunque, ante la insistencia de la joven y una mirada pétrea de su prometido, tuvo que aceptar el enorme lazo morado al final de la misma. Por suerte no había recibido más burlas de parte de Lina aunque con sólo mirarla podía adivinar que las estaba guardando para después de la comida. Al joven se le notaba el mal humor a leguas pero hasta el momento había logrado controlarse olímpicamente.  
  
Pronto la cena concluyó y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. La princesa fue la primera en despedirse, principalmente por querer salir de la presencia de su futuro prometido que a esas horas de la noche ya le crispaba los nervios. Se disculpó lo mejor que pudo con sus amigos para luego mostrarle la habitación que ocuparía a Monuke.  
  
Ya en la puerta el joven se dirigió a ella. "Espero que descanse princesa. Ha sido un día un poco agitado para ambos." Le dijo el joven al tiempo que volvía a tomar la mano de Filia y le daba un cálido beso. Filia trató de retirarla pero Monuke la sujetó con firmeza. "Es una pena que no le haya agradado a sus amigos." Le dijo mirándola con intensidad.  
  
"Sólo reaccionan así porque no le conocen bien Monuke-san." Le dijo al tiempo que trataba nuevamente de safar su mano. "Mañana será otro día, seguramente podrán conocerse mejor." Sugirió la rubia.  
  
"La verdad esperaba que pudieramos pasar algún momento sólos. Mi visita a Tougen será corta y no quisiera desviarme del objetivo de la misma que es conocerte mejor." Monuke la acercó levemente a sí mismo y con la mano libre acarició suavemente el rostro de la princesa.  
  
En un nanosegundo Filia se safó de la mano que la aprisionaba y antes de que el príncipe de Giman pudiera reaccionar se encontró contra la pared con unos furiosos ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Una mueca rabiosa poseía el rostro de la antes perfecta damita y una de las que antes le habían parecido delicadas manos lo sujetaban por el frente de su camisa con una fuerza que casi lo levantaba del suelo.  
  
"Vuelves a tocarme sin mi consentimiento y no quedará nada de ti para regresar a tu reino. ¿Quedó claro?" El gruñido fue leve y forzado pero perfectamente audible. El príncipe sonrió a pesar de todo y levantó las manos en señal de paz.  
  
"No se me ocurriría ignorar semejante promesa." La sonrisa, más que calmar a Filia, la enfureció. Una leve aura dorada pareció cubrirla por unos instantes pero desapareció rápidamente. Filia lo soltó bruscamente y se alisó el traje, levantando la barbilla.  
  
"Que descanse, príncipe Monuke." Y sin más Filia salió con su pose más arrogante. *Y que sueñes con Linas rostizándote el pellejo en las llamas del quinto infierno.* Añadió en su mente con rencor.  
  
El príncipe se quedó frente a la puerta y la vio desaparecer al final del pasillo. Su habitación no quedaba para nada cerca de la princesa. Se alisó la camisa mecánicamente, un brillo peligroso en los gélidos ojos azules. "Que descanse princesa Filia, será un verdadero placer ver a la malcriada del Rey postrada de rodillas y suplicando clemencia frente a mis pies." Una leve sonrisa subió a su rostro y se fue torciendo en un gesto de pura maldad. Finalmente entró a su cuarto y se encerró.  
  
Filia por su parte, entró a su habitación y se preparó para dormir. Estuvo un buen rato despierta sobre la cama, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Era obvio que esa noche no podría dormir. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las pantuflas. Se asomó al pasillo y al ver que todo estaba libre salió de puntillas de su habitación, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se escurrió hasta la puerta contigua. Tocó levemente y al no recibir respuesta utilizó un conjuro mágico para levantar el seguro de madera y así entrar.  
  
Se acercó silenciosamente a la cama donde Xellos dormía profundamente. El perfume propio del cuerpo del chico estaba impregnado en toda la habitación y Filia se sintió un poco más tranquila. Había estado todo el día sin ver a Xellos y ahora que se iba a dormir al menos sabría que estaría cerca de él y eso la consolaba un poco. Se acercó a los cajones donde sabía que se guardaban los colchones extras. Sacó dos y luego con mucho cuidado robó una de las almohadas. Acomodó un colchón en el suelo y la almohada. Luego se acostó y se arropó. Al poco rato ya estaba dormida, arrullada por el rítmico respirar del joven.  
  
*******  
  
La noche se cernía pesadamente sobre el bosque donde Youki se encontraba. Corría como el viento, esta vez no había llevado ninguna montura y tras él se podía escuchar un galopar cada vez más cercano. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, sabía que pronto sería alcanzado. Una leve sonrisa se coló a pesar de la agitada respiración. El caballo le fue dando alcance y justo cuando sabía que el animal lo rebasaría y el jinete blandiría contra él su espada se tiró al suelo y rodó por unos segundos.  
  
El negro animal se detuvo un poco más adelante, resoplando agitadamente y él se puso en pie de inmediato, alerta en todo momento.  
  
"¿Dónde está?" Resonó la inconfundible voz de la Emperatriz de Koubuchi. Se escuchaba cargada de ira pero una nota de dolor se tejía en ella.  
  
"Aún no es tiempo." Le sonrió el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían refulgir como gemas y desde aquella distancia la Zellas pudo captar por primera vez las pequeñas garras en las manos del hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aquel no era un simple hombre, era un demonio. Igual que su hijo. ¿Por qué? El recuerdo de Xellos la golpeó con más fuerza que nunca. Desmontó con presteza, espada en mano, los plateados cabellos al viento y con paso lento pero seguro se fue acercándo al hombre.  
  
"Me llevarás con él, ¿no es así?" Le dijo con voz tersa. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Un pequeño hálito de esperanza se aferraba desesperadamente a sus palabras.  
  
El hombre perdió la sonrisa burlona. La mujer frente a él se acercaba con lentitud, armada pero sin mostrarse amenazante. Sus cabellos parecían flotar tras ella, como un ángel de la muerte. La visión lo hechizó y lo detuvo en su lugar, su propia naturaleza destructiva, aquella que había suprimido por tanto tiempo en favor de su estadía en el palacio de Tougen, respondía a la imagen de la muerte misma. "A su debido tiempo." Mumuró cuando finalmente sintió la espada contra su cuello. Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo al contacto de la espada, la Emperatriz emanaba dolor, ira, tristeza, todo a la misma vez y su espada olía a sangre, la sangre de cientos, probablemente de miles. Aquella era una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía resistir.  
  
Un estremecimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los ojos dorados de la mujer estaban fijos en los suyos, como si tratara de traspasarlo. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios mucho antes de que pudiera detenerlas cual susurro clandestino. "Eres... ...hermosa."  
  
Zellas aguzó la mirada y sin aviso alguno en un simple pero potente golpe lo dejó inconsciente. "Y tú eres un tonto." Dijo al tiempo que llamaba su montura con un suave silbido. Cuando su caballo se acercó sacó una soga y lo ató de pies y manos, luego sin mucho miramiento, lo tiró sobre el caballo y montó. Con presteza hincó a la bestia y salió al galope.  
  
*******  
  
La mañana sorprendió a Filia aún dormida en el cuarto de Xellos. El joven se desperezó levemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama cuando sintió a sus pies un leve bulto. Se restregó los ojos y se fijó mejor, él sabía que no había dejado nada tirado en el suelo. Lo que vio le conmovió profundamente. La princesa dormía profundamente pero era obvio que el suelo no era lo más cómodo del mundo para ella. Se levantó con cuidado e hizo espacio en su cama. Luego procedió a colocar a la princesa en el espacio que acababa de desocupar y terminó arropándola con sus cobijas. Filia se reacomodó de inmediato y pronto estaba dormida otra vez.  
  
Sonrió para sus adentros. El día anterior la había extrañado sobremanera. Había sido la primera vez que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo en los dos años que llevaban juntos. Se adentró en el baño para hacer su rutina matutina y al salir vio a la princesa aún dormida. Sonrió divertido, sólo con eso tendría para molestarla hasta su próximo cumpleaños. Al momento su sonrisa desapareció. Recordó que cuando Filia cumpliera sus quince años sería comprometida con el joven Monuke al cual ya había tenido el desagradable gusto de conocer, aunque fuera de lejos.  
  
Xellos no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que veía al príncipe Monuke sentía una desagradable sensación, como una presencia conocida. Era casi como... No, se dijo firmemente, no podía existir en el mundo otra persona tan desagradable como aquella que él conocía. Un leve ruidito llamó su atención, Filia estaba despertando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observó desperezarse lentamente, al menos ahora sabía que Filia no roncaba y que no hablaba entre sueños.  
  
"Buenos días Fi-chan." Un poco de travesura y burla se mezcló en su saludo. Filia parpadeó confundida y se restregó los ojos para ver mejor, pero ninguno de sus movimientos le advirtió a Xellos que Filia continuaba un poco... adormilada y que no lo estaba reconociendo en esos momentos.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!"  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció hasta aquí ehhhh? Me divertí mucho con este capítulo, no sé, pero torturar a algunos de los personajes como que me hace sacar el estrés. En fin!! Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, críticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Se me cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima. Esta vez no me he tardado tanto así que sean guenitos conmigo ehh.  
  
Ja ne, minna-san 


	17. Te Necesito

*******  
  
Capítulo 16  
  
Te Necesito  
  
*******  
  
Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Le quiero agradecer a Zelda M., Wolf Greywords (ánimos), Vanshie, Lis-chan, MGA_FGA y a Fany. No hay problema si no dejan review corazones, con que lo disfruten es suficiente.  
  
Casi todas están pidiendo por el estostuze final del príncipe de Filia, ejem... siquiera déjenme elaborar un poco.  
  
Como una breve nota, para aquellos que sabían y los que no pues se dan por enterados ahora. Después de la publicación del capítulo 15 de Demon Child, en la madrugada del 8 de este mes falleció uno de los gemelitos de una gran amiga mia. Soy madrina de la niña, fue el niño quien falleció a los 27 días de nacido. Ha sido la peor semana de mi vida, en parte porque me duele lo de la criatura pero más que nada por el sufrimiento de mis dos amigos a los cuales conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que incluso pude ver desarrollar su noviazgo, participar en su boda y ver a su primera hija crecer.  
  
Que Dios le dé fortaleza a esta familia y a nosotros sus amigos valor para ofrecerles consuelo.  
  
*******  
  
Youki despertó sobresaltado y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Le había parecido escuchar un grito, la princesa tal vez... no estaba muy seguro. Lentamente fue recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Observó a su alrededor y no reconoció nada. Estaba tirado sobre unas gruesas pieles, al parecer de varios animales. Probó moverse y sintió las sogas apretar sus muñecas.  
  
"Buenos días." Escuchó una voz aterciopelada saludarlo a sus espaldas. Se volteó suavemente hasta quedar mirando a la emperatriz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del sastre.  
  
"Buenos días Emperatriz, ¿cómo amaneció su Excelencia esta mañana?" Dijo mientras intentaba hacerle una graciosa reverencia. Zellas levantó una ceja intrigada, ¿aquello era educación o una burla?  
  
"¿Por qué secuestraste al príncipe?" Gruñó cansada al tiempo que acercaba la punta de su espada al cuello del hombre.  
  
"¿Ni siquiera soy digno del desayuno?" Youki sintió la punta de la espada presionar contra su piel, una leve punzada le indicó que el filo ahora probaba su carne. Cerró los ojos e hizo un llamado mental a sus sirvientes, aunque la Emperatriz lo hubiera atrapado no iba a ser tan fácil conservarlo prisionero. "Un poco más, Emperatriz, y perderá al único testigo del paradero del príncipe." Un extraño brillo en su mirada le indicó que la mujer se debatía entre traspasarlo allí mismo o dejarlo con vida.  
  
Zellas pareció meditarlo un rato y retiró la espada pero no sin antes emitir un gruñido de desesperación. "En estos momentos el príncipe está a merced de un mal mayor. Aunque le sea dificil creerlo soy el único que puede protegerlo y mi estadía en este lugar sólo lo pone en riesgo." La sonrisa de Youki se había vuelto una seria línea. El fuego dorado se revolvió salvajemente.  
  
"¡No estaría en riesgo alguno si no fuera por tu culpa!" Gritó furiosa la mujer tomándolo por la camisa y sacudiéndolo con violencia. "¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!" La fiera mirada y el estado de completo caos le decían que veía a la muerte a los ojos, porque en aquellos momentos Zellas era la encarnación de la destrucción contenida en el pequeño cuerpo de una mujer. Una diosa de la muerte.  
  
"Tendrás a tu hijo de vuelta... y con ganancia." Le susurró Youki, nuevamente hechizado por aquella furiosa mirada dorada. "Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más." La respiración parecía escapársele a momentos con ella tan cerca. Se prometió que cuando todo aquello acabara él iba a tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar de esa promesa de muerte y destrucción.  
  
De repente se formó el pandemonio justo fuera de la tienda de la Emperatriz. Youki sonrió, sin esfuerzo aparente sus pies y manos quedaron libres. Zellas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hombre la tomó de la nuca y capturó su boca en un furioso beso. Cuando Youki la soltó se puso de pie de inmediato. "Parece que ya vinieron por mí." Justo en esos momentos tres lobas blancas entraron a la tienda y se interpusieron entre la pareja. Dos jovencitas entraron tras las bestias y saludaron con una leve reverencia al sastre. Zellas pudo ver que los trajes de las jóvenes destacaban hermosos bordados. "Chicas, la Emperatriz se está acercando demasiado rápido a nuestro... palacio. ¿Serían tan amables de retrasarla un poco?" Las dos jóvenes fijaron sus trasnparentes miradas en la mujer y Zellas se puso en guardia de inmediato. "Por favor no vayan a dañar los trajes, me costaron mucho trabajo." Sonrió al tiempo que le daba una guiñada a la Emperatriz y desaparecía.  
  
Las dos jovencitas, ante el asombro de Zellas, se convirtieron en bestias iguales a sus compañeras y con un leve gruñido salieron de la tienda. Pronto en todo el campamento podían escucharse los gritos del ejército de Koubuchi tratando de espantar a los terribles animales que a su paso encendían las tiendas y todo lo que sus cuerpos tocaban. Zellas no pudo controlar un grito de rabia mientras se lanzaba en persecución de ellas.  
  
*******  
  
Era temprano en la mañana y todos en el pasillo observaban cómo las dos figuras continuaban enfrascadas en lo que parecía ser la pelea del siglo. Los cabellos volaban por todas partes mientras que Lina y su grupo veían cómo la princesa de Tougen y su compañero de juegos continuaban, en las más finas palabras, despellejándose vivos. La intensidad de la pelea había despertado incluso a Monuke, quien se acercó a la puerta a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación del resto del grupo que se mantenían a una distancia prudente.  
  
"Princesa Filia, ¿cómo es posible que se rebaje ante un sirviente de esta forma?" Gimoteó indignado el joven. El único aviso de que algo iba a suceder fue la mirada de Filia. Al instante siguiente una esfera luminosa lo envolvió. Los espectadores del suceso no pudieron más que comenzar a reir como desquiciados mientras el príncipe de Giman, que acababa de recuperar la lisura de sus cabellos pero en contra de la gravedad, se alejaba murmurando incoherencias. Unas leves chispas azules brotando de cuerpo cada vez que daba un paso y lo hacían crispar. Xellos lo observó también pero nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le hacía gracia en esos momentos y comenzó a juguetear con sus anillos.  
  
Filia, sin embargo, había recuperado el buen humor. Se sacudió las manos y se volteó a ver a Xellos, una expresión dolida se había anidado en los negros ojos. "¿Podrían siquiera permitirme un poco de privacidad ahora?" Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la princesa. Los demás principes no se hicieron esperar y desaparecieron pasillo abajo.  
  
"¿Podría dejarme sólo, princesa?" Repitió un poco tenso.  
  
"Pero Xellos, sólo fue una reacción. No fue mi intención..." Le dijo un tanto sorprendida por la terquedad del joven en aceptar sus disculpas.  
  
"Filia, por favor. Déjame solo." Le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de alejarse. Filia apretó los puños con fuerza mientras una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con escapársele.  
  
"No, no te voy a dejar solo. Y te ordeno que te detengas." Xellos se detuvo al instante, tanto por la órden como por la sorpresa de que Filia le hubiera ordenado. Ella había prometido no hacerlo nunca, lo había prometido... Se sintió traicionado en esos momentos y en su pecho algo más le dolía, algo que no podía explicar.  
  
La princesa se acercó y se paró frente a él. "Xel-kun, no seas así conmigo. Te necesito." Lo abrazó con fuerza y Xellos sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba a su alrededor. "Te necesito a mi lado, por favor." Esta vez fue Xellos quien no pudo contener los sentimientos que aquella declaración le causaba.  
  
"Lo siento Filia... es sólo que..." No pudo continuar, sentía la garganta cerrársele con dolor.  
  
"Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti." Terminó la princesa por él y tuvo que estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en los tupidos mechones rubios.  
  
"No podremos estar juntos por mucho tiempo..." Logró susurrar entre leves sollozos el joven.  
  
"Shhh... no hables nada ahora, por favor." Gimoteó la princesa. "Sólo vamos a tratar de estar de buenas mientras podamos." El joven asintió ante la sugerencia de la princesa y ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato.  
  
Cuando finalmente Filia bajó al comedor para desayunar sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su nariz un poco hinchada. Lina, Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadis la observaron y al notar el estado de la joven se voltearon a mirar con rencor a Monuke, quien ignoró las miradas que recibía.  
  
"Buenos días princesa Filia. ¿Por qué no la acompaña el joven con quien discutía tan acaloradamente esta mañana? Así tendría el gusto de conocer al sirviente a quien la princesa le permite tantos privilegios." El saludo fue frío y calculado. Filia se sintió demasiado agobiada como para dignificar la pregunta con una respuesta. Esta vez fue Amelia quien reaccionó.  
  
"Príncipe Monuke. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan falto de educación y modales?" Le dijo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.  
  
"Es la princesa quien está falta de modales, ¿cómo es posible que se atreva a atacar a su futuro esposo?" Monuke levantó la barbilla altaneramente como quien tiene todo el derecho a quejarse de que la lluvia moja.  
  
"¿Futuro esposo? Ni siquiera se han comprometido." Murmuró Lina con disgusto.  
  
"Detalles." Respondió el aludido.  
  
"¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?" Rugió Filia disgustada.  
  
"Es obvio que usted, princesa Filia, carece de los modales y educación correspondientes a su realeza así que por qué habría yo de ser educado..." Monuke había comenzado con otra de sus desacertadas observaciones.  
  
Esta vez fueron cinco hechizos los que recibió el príncipe. Minutos más tarde una humeante figura caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Tougen en busca de su habitación mientras en el comedor los sirvientes servían el desayuno al resto del grupo.  
  
"Maldita princesa malcriada y su grupo de payasos." Murmuró el joven Monuke mientras iba de camino a su habitación y se sacudía las chamuscadas ropas y lo que quedaba de sus antes largos cabellos. "Esta me la van a pagar, juro que me las van a pagar." Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para tomar el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación cuando recordó la escena de la mañana. Se desvió de inmediato y se adentró en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de la princesa.  
  
La primera puerta que escogió lo llevó a una especie de cuarto de juegos. Observó a su alrededor la decoración. "Al menos no es rosa." Gruñó con desdén y comenzó a rebuscar entre los juegos de estrategia que vio en una esquina.  
  
"¿Quién anda ahí?" Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó a ver. Se encontró de frente con Xellos.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, si no es otro que el sirviente de la princesa Filia. Uno que no conoce su lugar." Xellos retrocedió un paso y se tocó los anillos inconscientemente, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento con aquel personaje sin que Filia o alguno de sus amigos estuviera presente. El collar lo hacía presa fácil de cualquiera que tuviera la costumbre de ordenar cosas. Desgraciadamente en esos momentos al príncipe de Giman se le ocurrió hacer uso de sus excelentes destrezas como monarca.  
  
"Entra y siéntate. Quiero saber por qué la princesa Filia te tiene en tanta estima." Le hizo un gesto hacia la mesa mientras sacaba de entre los juegos de estrategia una simple mesa de ajedrez. Tuvo que obedecer y prontamente se sentó a la mesa sin decir palabra.  
  
Monuke colocó las piezas del juego sobre el tablero, asignándole las negras al joven. El juego comenzó y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Monuke se diera cuenta que Xellos era mejor jugador que él. Maldijo en su mente pero luego una sonrisa malévola se mostró en sus labios.  
  
"No me has dicho tu nombre sirviente." El tono en la voz dejaba al descubierto la burla con la que se dirigía al joven.  
  
A Xellos le pareció que su autocontrol pronto desaparecería. Pero aquel era el prometido de Filia, con el cual se desposaría en un futuro la joven. No encontró otra salida más que actuar con cautela. "Xellos."  
  
"¿Sólo Xellos?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"¿Y qué tipo de sirviente eres... Xellos." Nuevamente enfatizaba aquella palabra. En su interior Monuke se regocijaba de ver cómo el joven palidecía y estaba seguro que era de la rabia.  
  
"Soy el compañero de juegos de la princesa, un regalo de cumpleaños de parte del Ministro para su alteza."  
  
"Oh... Supongo entonces que la princesa podrá conservarte luego de que nos casemos, después de todo... eres sólo un sirviente. Podrías ser de ayuda en el palacio de Giman." El veneno con que hablaba le estaba haciendo daño al joven, tanto que sus manos comenzaron a temblar bajo la mesa. "Sí, creo que podría utilizarte como mi paje personal. Porque cuando la princesa se case ya no necesitará de un compañero de juegos." Poco faltó para que Xellos se levantara de la mesa y estrangulara en aquel mismo instante al príncipe engreído pero un toque a la puerta evitó la situacón a tiempo.  
  
"¡Xellos-san! Aquí está. Le he estado buscando por todo el palacio. Necesito que se mida la chaqueta que utilizará en el próximo baile." Xellos observó con incredulidad al sastre que acababa de entrar por la puerta y luego miró al príncipe de Giman. "Vamos jovencito, no tengo todo el día, de pie." El joven se puso de pie de inmediato y agradeció que el sastre pronunciara la órden que él mismo no podía hacer obedecer a sus piernas. "Discúlpeme Alteza, pero estoy seguro que podrá continuar el juego con el joven Zelgadis, él es mucho más diestro que el joven Xellos en asuntos de estrategia." Le dijo el sastre con zocarronería al fijarse en el juego y ver que las fichas blancas llevaban las de perder. Dejando a un muy airado Monuke rabiando solo.  
  
Xellos siguió entonces al sastre hasta la recámara donde se hacían los trajes y bordados. Suspiró con tristeza y Youki se le quedó viendo un rato antes de hacerlo pasar al interior. Sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba.  
  
"Joven Xellos, ¿qué le sucede?"  
  
"Nada..."  
  
"Seguramente no ha desayunado nada aún. ¿Por qué no acompaña a la princesa y a sus amigos?" Tomó la chaqueta de manos del joven y la colocó sobre una de las sillas.  
  
"No puedo, la princesa tiene... otros asuntos que atender."  
  
"¿Tan temprano en la mañana?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Pues... tampoco he desayunado. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la cocina real y nos escurrimos por la puerta de atrás? Estoy seguro ue puedo lograr que nos permitan desayunar allí. Luego podemos regresar y se medirá la chaqueta. Además... conozco un lugar en la cocina desde el cual podemos espiar el comedor." Le dijo dándole una mirada cómplice mientras le hacía poner la chaqueta que se había quitado.  
  
Xellos observó la habitación y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo allí.  
  
"¿Y las hilanderas?"  
  
"¿Las hilanderas? Pues... las envié a comprar unas sedas al mercado. Ya sabe joven Xellos, unas sedas especiales para la princesa. Dice que no quiere verse como un algodón gigante."  
  
Por primera vez en toda la mañana Xellos sonrió. "Lo sé." Y con paso lento siguió al sastre hacia la cocina.  
  
*******  
  
¿Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas? Todo es bienvenido. Espero que este capítulo les agrade como los demás. Se cuidan mucho y no se desanimen. Ja ne minna-san. 


	18. Angel

*******  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
Angel  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, Slayers no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.  
  
Mis agradecimientos para Wolf Greywords, Vanshie, Zelda M., MGA_FGA, Lis- chan (ánimos con la Página del Escritor) y Fany por sus reviews.  
  
El fuego (La ira) dorado (en sus ojos dorados) se revolvió salvajemente (se reflejó intensamente). Disfruté la parte de las lobas también... pero debo decir que creo en los detalles y les estoy dejando detalles para ver si hay alguien que captura el desenlace. ¿Cuál es el símbolo de la casa de Koubuchi? Ejem... no puedo decirles más. Por cierto, no les he dado los significados de algunos nombres, como por ejemplo Koubuchi que significa Tierra Salvaje o el de Tougen que significa Paraíso Terrenal. Herufaia, que es el reino de donde viene Lina significa Fuego del Infierno, ejem, ¿será por eso lo violenta? Giman significa Decepción, Fraude, supongo que en este capítulo sabrán por qué. Por cierto... ¿de cuándo acá Xellos tiene un tic nervioso? ¿No se han dado cuenta? Ufff... van a tener que leer de nuevo.  
  
Que disfruten este capítulo.  
  
*******  
  
El día había continuado sin ningún inconveniente que no fuera la presencia non grata del príncipe de Giman, pero Filia lo había ignorado el resto del tiempo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Xellos por lo que mucho antes de que atardeciera por completo ya anhelaba estar con él. Pero mientras el príncipe Monuke estuviera en palacio quería evitarle cualquier humillación. Sólo por eso detestó más al príncipe.  
  
Justo en esos momentos Monuke se le acercó con la aparente intención de entablar otra charla con ella. Los cabellos del joven seguían medio chamuscados a pesar de sus esfuerzos por arreglarlos. Su rostro ostentaba una que otra marca obscura pero sus ojos continuaban tan fríos como de costumbre aunque no había recibido tregua desde la mañana. Filia no entendía cómo era que después de tantos hechizos y bromas de parte de ella misma y sus amigos el príncipe no daba muestras de cansancio.  
  
"¿Qué deseas?" Le preguntó con hostilidad.  
  
"Sólo quiero demostrarte que a pesar de lo mal que me has tratado estoy dispuesto a perdonarte a ti y a tus amigos."  
  
"¡Ja!"  
  
"Es obvio que te falta madurar..." Filia volteó a verlo, una expresión obscura tachando sus hermosas facciones. "...algo de educación..." Abrió los ojos sin poder creer que el príncipe fuera capaz de expresarse de esa forma y justo frente a ella. ¿Es que acaso así pensaba ganarse su favor? Ni siquiera su amistad, pensó airada. "...y careces de autocontrol." La princesa estaba a punto de preparar otro hechizo con el cual rostizar al príncipe de Giman cuando lo vio palidecer levemente. La respiración aparentemente se le dificultaba y por unos breves instantes le pareció que los fríos ojos azules se suavizaban con una expresión de dolor, miedo y desesperación.  
  
Sus instintos se adelantaron a sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta se vio tomándo al príncipe de la mano para darle apoyo.  
  
"¿Le sucede algo Monuke-san?" Preguntó preocupada. Le pareció que aquella mano estaba fría como un témpano y que temblaba levemente.  
  
"Hai. Estoy bien." El joven se llevó una mano al rostro como si tratara de poner sus pensamientos en órden. La voz algo temblorosa. "Debo ir a mi recámara Filia-san. Espero que pueda disculparme." Filia se sorprendió por el tono dulce que utilizaba el joven. No era como aquel tono venenoso y calculador que le escuchara usar previamente. Monuke se enderezó y con rapidez se soltó de la mano de la princesa. Con paso lento se perdió escaleras arribas del palacio. Filia lo siguió con la mirada un poco extrañada pero al cabo de un rato dio por olvidado el asunto. Del grupo ninguno se había percatado de lo que sucedía. Lina practicaba hechizos con Zelgadis y Amelia mientras que Gourry se entretenía viéndolos y afilando su espada. Filia vio entonces el momento de escabullirse al cuarto de juegos donde suponía que Xellos estaría.  
  
Cuando Monuke llegó a la puerta de su recámara un hombre lo esperaba. Ambos entraron a la habitación y por unos segundos pareció que ambos se movían de la misma forma y con los mismos gestos, como si el joven fuera una réplica del hombre, hasta la misma sonrisa maligna y retorcida adornaba sus rostros.  
  
El joven se sentó en una de las butacas de la recámara y el hombre hizo lo propio en la opuesta. El hombre entonces tocó una piedra azul que llevaba engarzada en un collar bajo la elaborada chaqueta. El joven entonces cerró los ojos en aparente agonía y luego de unos segundos quedó sin sentido sobre la butaca. El hombre sonrió y respiró como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Se levantó y se acercó al joven, luego de observarlo por unos minutos le levantó la barbilla.  
  
"Enzeru." Llamó con suavidad. El joven abrió los ojos cansado, sus azules pupilas nubladas. "¿Sabes lo que te sucederá si vuelves a luchar contra mi control?" Con algo de torpeza el joven se sacudió la mano que lo tocaba.  
  
"Serpiente." Siseó con rencor. El hombre entonces lo tomó con fuerza de la quijada y lo hizo mirarlo. A pesar del miedo que se reflejaba en el joven también había algo de rebeldía y reto.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo pequeño ángel?" La voz falsamente acaramelada le provocó escalofríos. "Te lo advierto por última vez. Una sola provocación más y no volverás a ver a tu amada Enjeru." Lo soltó y para su agrado el joven se quedó en la butaca, los chamuscados cabellos cubriéndo parte de su rostro mientras se pasaba una mano temblorosa por la cara como si lo meditara.  
  
"La princesa Filia... ella no está de acuerdo."  
  
"La princesa Filia no tiene que estar de acuerdo, se hará lo que yo ordene y no hay nada más que hablar." El hombre caminó alrededor de la butaca con las manos a la espalda. "Por cierto... ¿cómo es que has perdido un juego de ajedrez ante un simple sirviente."  
  
"No es un simple sirviente... usted me dijo..."  
  
"¡Silencio!" Rugió enojado.  
  
"Si la próxima vez me deja jugar en vez de intentar jugar por mí..." Dijo testarudo.  
  
"Dije. Silencio." Enfatizó cada palabra mientras se acercaba al joven amenazante. Enzeru decidió obedecer, no le quedaba otra salida si quería volver a ver a su amada Enjeru. ¿Pero cómo podría volver a ella si estaba comprometido con otra?  
  
"Yo no quiero casarme con la princesa de Tougen. Estoy enamorado y comprometido con Enjeru, ella es mi destino, no Filia-san."  
  
"Si haces todo al pie de la letra podría permitirte tener a tu queridisima Enjeru a tu lado... como una amante claro está."  
  
"Omae o..."  
  
"No, no, no, mi querido Enzeru. Deberías agradecer que he pensado en darte esa oportunidad. Rechazarla no es una opción para ti." El joven se quedó un rato callado, respirando cansadamente.  
  
"Podría sugerirle..." Se detuvo inseguro, lo que iba a proponer iba contra sus principios pero era mejor que permitirle a aquel hombre control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, además que era una experiencia desagradable y aterradora.  
  
"Continúa." Le dijo con interés.  
  
"Yo podría convencer a la princesa... si usted me lo permite."  
  
"¿Estás insinuando que no sé cómo enamorar a la princesa?"  
  
"No... yo solo... es solo que un acercamiento diferente podría tal vez..." No continuó, en realidad no quería hacerlo, sin embargo el hombre caminó un rato por la recámara meditando la propuesta hasta que finalmente pareció asentir.  
  
"Bien. Te permitiré intentar convencerla. Pero si al llegar el día del baile nada ha cambiado... vas a recibir el castigo que te mereces." El hombre sonrió perversamente. "Te deseo buena suerte." Finalmente lo dejó sólo y Enzeru se quedó en la butaca, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y la obscuridad de la recámara, soñando despierto con un ángel de hermosos cabellos y ojos color miel.  
  
*******  
  
"No me importa, no voy a ir a cenar al comedor. Quiero quedarme aquí." Dijo con terquedad la princesa mientras se sujetaba de la silla donde estaba sentada. "Si mis padres quieren que cene tendrán que traerme la cena aquí." El sirviente salió con el recado y los demás príncipes vieron a Filia con simpatía.  
  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ese príncipe es cada vez más y más imposible de soportar. Es injusto." Gimió Amelia mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.  
  
"Si no fuera porque existe la posibilidad de provocar una guerra ya lo hubiera desaparecido de la faz del planeta." Gruñó Lina mientras trataba de mostrarle a Gourry cómo se jugaba el ajedrez que había sobre la mesa.  
  
"Oigan, ¿nos vamos a quedar para el baile?" Dijo Gourry con una sonrisa enorme. "A mí me gustan mucho los bailes." Lina levantó una ceja curiosa.  
  
"Pensé que no te gustaba bailar." Le comentó monotonamente.  
  
"¿Y quién dijo que me gustan por eso? Es por la comida, pensé que lo sabías." La sonrisa se ensanchó levemente y Lina sonrió complacida.  
  
"Ahh, Gourry-san, los bailes son muy románticos. Un príncipe encantador te toma de la mano..." Decía al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a Zelgadis quien sin tardar la tomó con una sonrisa y una reverencia. "Te saca a la pista de baile..." Ambos dieron unos cortos pasos, imitando el paseo de la pareja antes de comenzar a bailar. "Y cuando comienzas a bailar... recuestas tu cabeza en su pecho y él te abraza mientras bailan." La charada continuaba mientras Zel llevaba el relato de Amelia. "Y cuando la música termina, recibes un beso." Con una sonrisa Zelgadis depositó un beso en la mejilla de la princesa quien sonrió inocentemente y le correspondió el beso de la misma forma.  
  
"¡Aich, por favor Amelia! ¿Le llamas a eso un beso?" Le dijo Lina incrédula. La princesa pareció no escucharle o estaba demasiado metida en su mundo para prestarle atención porque continuó bailando por toda la habitación con su príncipe. Gourry le echó una mirada a Lina y se sonrojó levemente.  
  
"Prefiero comer." Dijo con la voz un poco ahogada y antes de que Lina pudiera adivinarle lo que le había provocado pensar en besarla continuó su observación de las piezas del juego.  
  
A pesar de la conversación ni Filia ni Xellos habían dicho palabra alguna. El joven se hallaba tirado sobre unos cojines que habían en una esquina mientras que Filia se había quedado en la silla frente a la mesa. A pesar de no estar tan cerca el uno del otro Xellos no había dejado de observar a Filia, los negros ojos fijos en su figura, tensa y algo nerviosa. Algo le pasaba a Filia y ella no le había querido decir.  
  
Para sorpresa del grupo el joven de largos cabellos negros y al que todos detestaban tocó a la puerta.  
  
"¿Filia-san?" La aludida volteó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo.  
  
"¿Desea algo Monuke-san?"  
  
"Sólo quería disculparme." La voz se escuchaba algo opacada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Luego de un tenso silencio Filia finalmente se puso en pie. Todos tenían puestos los ojos en ella pero de todos Xellos era el que más alerta estaba. La princesa se acercó a la puerta y abrió un poco. Del otro lado se encontró con el príncipe de Giman, un poco nervioso y algo cabizbajo.  
  
"Filia-san, deseo disculparme por mi comportamiento desde que llegué a Tougen. Sé que ha sido reprochable y entiendo que no desee compartir conmigo nada más, pero le ruego que me permita una oportunidad." Filia lo escuchaba como quien escucha una bestia del campo hablar, pero el mayor impacto lo recibió cuando el príncipe levantó la vista y la fijó en la de ella. Nada de escalofríos desagradables, aquellos ojos azules eran como un cielo muy claro, llenos de dulzura. Una pequeña punzada le apretó el pecho, aquella no podía ser la misma sabandija que hacía apenas unos días había llegado a palacio.  
  
"¿Su Alteza?" Al sonido de la voz Filia salió de su asombro. El joven esperaba una respuesta y ella se había quedado toda boba.  
  
"Ehh... supongo que... debo aceptar sus disculpas, Monuke-san."  
  
"¿Podría entonces acompañarme a cenar...? junto con sus amigos, claro está." Dijo al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo al grupo dentro de la habitación.  
  
"Pues..." Filia titubeó y Lina se levantó como un rayo de la mesa y se puso frente al joven en actitud amenazante.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora?" Le dijo entre dientes mientras lo empujaba con un dedo. El joven retrocedió levemente mientras se masajeaba el lugar donde el dedo de Lina lo había punzado.  
  
"Nada. Prometo comportarme como es debido." Susurró el joven y Lina también quedó atrapada en aquella mirada suave.  
  
"Bien, pero a la primera que intentes pasarte de listo te voy a rostizar y esta vez no va a quedar nada de ese lustroso cabello tuyo para regresar a tu reino." Dijo Lina recuperando la compostura. Con paso lento todos, menos Xellos, salieron en dirección al comedor. La princesa fue la última en salir, con algo de renuencia y dándole una última mirada al joven que se quedaba en el cuarto.  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuántos ataques al corazón hubo? Mhhh... espero que ya sepan quién es la serpiente. Espero no les moleste el personaje nuevo, Enzeru significa ángel. Lo mismo significa Enjeru. El nombre de Monuke significa la piel que desecha la serpiente. Pienso que es una perfecta ejemplificación de lo que es el personaje, la piel de la verdadera serpiente.  
  
Dudas, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. Por cierto Wolf, son cinco lobas, recuerda a las dos hilanderas que entraron más tarde y te tengo una pregunta... si las hilanderas son lobas de una misma manada (que lo son), ¿qué es el sastre de ellas? Y en última instancia, ¿será Zellas la loba que le falta a esa manada? El sastre y Zellas son alfas de diferentes manadas.  
  
Ya dije muchos datos. Les quiero agradecer a todos su apoyo, en especial por la situación de mis amigos. Besos a todos y se cuidan. 


	19. El Baile Primera Parte

*******  
  
Capítulo 18  
  
El Baile - Primera Parte  
  
*******  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, no me estoy adjudicando propiedad alguna sobe ellos y esto lo hago sólo por diversión.  
  
Después de tanto tiempo aquí estamos de vuelta. Casi medio mes... uffff.  
  
Gracias a Lis-chan, Gipsy-chan, MGA_FGA, Wolf Greywords, Karoru Metallium, Fany, Xiomara M, y Vanshie por sus reviews. Star_Ariala, ¿dónde estás Fi- chan? Espero que estes muy bien.  
  
Mas X/F para los que lo pidieron, pero recuerden que sin los demás personajes no puede progresar mucho la trama, al fin y al cabo la intención es que Xellos finalmente se deshaga del collar ¿no? ¿y cómo podría ser eso posible si de alguna forma no se encuentra al responsable? y ese no es el Ministro...  
  
Debo aclararles que Xellos no tiene un tic nervioso con los anillos... simplemente está siguiendo inconscientemente una órden que le fue dada. "Cuando veas nuevamente al Ministro tocarás la piedra de la sortija de inmediato, eso es una órden." (Cap. 12)  
  
*******  
  
Enzeru se paseó lentamente por su recámara. Hacía una hora que estaba preparado para ir al baile. Lo único que lamentaba era que había tenido que pedirle al barbero real que le cortara un poco el cabello para así quitar el daño que los hechizos de Filia y sus amigos le habían provocado. Estaba cansado, no sólo había recibido los hechizos que bien se merecía aquel hombre que tomaba control de su cuerpo. También estaba cansado de ser una muñeca a su merced. Suspiró ligeramente mientras volvía a sacudir las mangas de su camisa.  
  
El no podría convencer a Filia de amarlo si él mismo no podía amarla y menos en escasos dos días. Pero estaba en juego la suerte de su amada Enjeru, por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque luego supiera que jamás sería digno de su amor. Por lo tanto había decidido que se jugaría su carta más segura.  
  
El Ministro no lo había escogido al azar, el muy maldito sabía de los poderes especiales de Enzeru. Esos poderes que por tanto tiempo había tenido que ocultar por temor a ser condenado por su verdadera naturaleza en un mundo diferente al suyo. Enzeru pertenecía a una raza especial de criaturas sumamente hermosas y capaces de seducir el alma más pura con una sola mirada. Eran llamados sirenas, las ondinas del océano.  
  
Con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta y salió en busca de la princesa Filia.  
  
*******  
  
Filia estaba sumamente nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaría en público sin Xellos. En su lugar estaría el príncipe Monuke. Se arregló los finos guantes hasta más arriba de los codos. Sus cabellos habían sido arreglados en un complicado peinado de rizos y adornos cuajados de zafiros para resaltar el color de sus ojos y su aspecto angelical. Como le había pedido al sastre, su traje no parecía un algodón gigante, era de un color azul pálido en la parte superior e iba subiendo de tono hasta llegar a un azul real mientras más bajaba el traje. Tenía unas cuentas azules que le adornaban el busto y el talle hasta perderse en la amplia falda.  
  
Cuando salió de su recámara y cerró la puerta le envió una mirada a la puerta contigua. Con seguridad Xellos estaría arreglándose y necesitaría que alguien le ayudara a peinar sus cabellos. Con paso lento se acercó a la puerta. Justo iba a tocar cuando una voz conocida llamó su atención.  
  
"¿Princesa Filia?"  
  
"¿Sí, Monuke-san?" Dijo Filia al tiempo que volteaba. El joven hizo una cortés reverencia y fijó sus ojos en los de la princesa con intensidad.  
  
"¿Me permite acompañarla hasta el salón?" Una sensación extraña le cruzó el pecho a la princesa, como electricidad.  
  
"Hai." Filia cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando le extendió el brazo al príncipe de Giman y él lo tomó con delicadeza y la dirigió pasillo abajo.  
  
Al otro lado Xellos recostó su cabeza en la madera de la puerta. Había sentido a Filia justo afuera, su forma de sentir era inconfundible. Había estado a punto de entrar y de repente la decepción la había embargado. Su agudo sentido del oído había reconocido la voz. Sus negros cabellos tomaron un leve color púrpura mientras una obscura aura lo rodeaba momentáneamente.  
  
Al cabo de un rato logró calmarse un poco, tenía que arreglarse si deseaba ir al baile y sí que iría. Se volvió hacia donde estaban las ropas que el sastre le había preparado para la ocasión. Sus ropas para el baile eran de un azul muy obscuro y de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a la princesa se hubiera sorprendido de que ambas ropas combinaban a la perfección.  
  
Se cepilló el cabello y comenzó a ponerse los anillos uno por uno. Cuando tocó el turno de colocarse el emblema de Tougen no lo pudo encontrar por ninguna parte. En cambio encontró un medallón de plata representando una loba seguida de su manada. Palpó el relieve con suavidad mientras en su interior sentía que le era conocido. Un poco indeciso se lo colocó en el cuello y se observó en el espejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la imagen que vio al espejo le pareció conocida, si no fuera por sus cabellos largos claro está. Con molestia los recogió en una coleta baja, asegurándola con el cordón de cuero negro. Le había dado algo de trabajo pues no tenía mucha experiencia atando sus propios cabellos, siempre había sido la princesa la que lo había ayudado.  
  
Levantó la barbilla desafiante y observó la imagen hacer lo propio. Esta vez no iba a permitir que ningún príncipe desconocido lo humillara aunque él no fuese más que un simple esclavo del collar.  
  
De haber sabido lo que le destino le tenía deparado se habría quedado en su habitación.  
  
*******  
  
Cuando Xellos bajó al salón de baile hubo uno momento de silencio. Practicamente todos los presentes se habían detenido para observar al recién llegado que suponían era uno de los príncipes invitados al evento. Al momento de divisar a Filia un extraño sentimiento le apretó el pecho. La princesa bailaba muy tranquilamente con el príncipe Monuke, como si ambos tuvieran el compás perfecto. Monuke la hacía girar con suavidad y gracia, haciendo que la princesa fuera el centro de atención de todos los que bailaban.  
  
Como siempre Amelia y Zelgadis bailaban juntos mientras que Lina y Gourry estaban sentados en una de las mesas. Hacia ellos se dirigió para el menos no estar solo entre todos aquellos nobles del palacio.  
  
"¡Xellos!" Lina casi se ahogó con lo que bebía cuando lo reconoció. Al principio y por el porte había pensado que era uno de los nobles invitados.  
  
"¿Sorprendida de verme?" Esbozó una falsa sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos tratando de que sus amigos no se percataran de su malestar.  
  
"No te reconocí. Te ves... diferente." Dijo sin poder disimular que lo observaba de arriba a abajo recibiendo por ende un codazo de Gourry. Lina le devolvió una mirada aturdida al rubio, quien tenía una expresión indescifrable para ella. "Hey."  
  
"Me preguntaba si podía acompañarlos un rato."  
  
"Claro que sí." Le dijo el rubio al tiempo que le hacía un espacio a su lado.  
  
La música duró lo que a Xellos le pareció una eternidad y cuando finalmente terminó, para su decepción, Filia no se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, sino que continuó colgada del brazo de Monuke. Zelgadis y Amelia se acercaron a la mesa.  
  
"Xellos-san, qué alegría verte aquí." Exclamó Amelia. "Pensamos que no bajarías al baile."  
  
"Creo que no debí hacerlo de todas formas." Dijo dándole una mirada enojada a la pareja que aún continuaba bailando.  
  
Filia por su parte, se sentía muy extraña en los brazos del príncipe de Giman. Le parecía que sus pies no tocaban la tierra cada vez que el joven esbozaba una dulce sonrisa en su dirección. Claro que no era nada comparado con lo que sentía cuando Xellos la abrazaba, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía safarse de aquellos brazos. Era como un hechizo que le hacía sentir el deseo de quedarse allí. Ni siquiera había podido observar a su alrededor, como si sólo el príncipe de Giman existiera en esos momentos.  
  
La música de la pieza terminó, dando lugar a otra un poco más rápida donde las parejas se intercambiaban durante las estrofas más rítmicas. Lina que hacía rato estaba observando la dinámica entre su amiga Filia y el príncipe de Giman se puso de pie. Amelia y Zelgadis ya habían regresado al centro del salón.  
  
"Xellos, ¿no me invitas a bailar?" Le dijo con media sonrisa al tiempo que observaba de reojo a Gourry. El rubio la vio extrañado hasta que Lina le dio una guiñada y le hizo un gesto hacia la pareja de Filia y Monuke. El rubio sonrió de repente al entender las intenciones de la peliroja.  
  
"Claro Xel, por qué no sacas a Lina." El dijo al tiempo que le daba un buen codazo y un empujón.  
  
"¡Hey!"  
  
"No tienes que ser tan tímido." Le dijo Lina al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el centro del salón.  
  
"Lina, preferiría regresar a la mesa."  
  
"Pamplinas Xellos, ahora baila, es una órden." Xellos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Su cuerpo obedeció de inmediato y no pudo más que gruñir su descontento.  
  
"Con los amigos que me gasto quién necesita enemigos." Le dijo entre dientes.  
  
"¡Ohh vamos! Después me lo vas a agradecer." Sonrió sin remordimiento la peliroja y comenzó a seguir los pasos del joven que la dirigía con suma habilidad y gracia. Las notas de la canción comenzaron su vertiginosa carrera y las parejas dieron varias vueltas antes de separarse y cambiarse a la persona más cercana. Con esa primera vuelta Amelia fue a parar a los brazos de Xellos mientras que Lina quedaba en los de Zelgadis. Otros vaivénes y vueltas y Filia quedó en los brazos de Xellos mientras que Amelia quedaba en los de Monuke y Lina quedaba en los de otro noble.  
  
La música continuó tranquilamente y Amelia se halló un tanto incómoda en los brazos del príncipe Monuke. Con la mirada buscó a su querido Zelgadis pero no lo pudo divisar al momento.  
  
"¿Sucede algo princesa Amelia?" Le preguntó con suavidad Monuke mientras la hacía girar.  
  
"Ah... no, nada Monuke-san." Le respondió algo nerviosa. Monuke frunció levemente el ceño, la pequeña princesa de Jingi no parecía afectada por sus encantos que en ese momento mostraba al máximo. La vio buscar nerviosamente con la mirada por todo el salón y finalmente entendió lo que sucedía. La princesa Amelia debía estar profundamente enamorada del príncipe Zelgadis y viceversa. No sólo eso, ambos vivían ese amor sin restricciones y con un compromiso real que impedía que cualquier persona o situación se interpusiera entre ambos. Sonrió con tristeza, el verdadero amor podía anular cualquier hechizo o conjuro mágico.  
  
"No te preocupes Amelia-san, estoy seguro que Zelgadis-san encontrará la forma de recuperar su puesto en la próxima vuelta." Le con una pequeña sonrisa. La princesa le devolvió una enorme sonrisa y Enzeru sintió que el corazón le dolía. Aquella era la misma expresión que Enjeru solía devolverle a él.  
  
Vuelta, vuelta y cambio. Amelia se encontró nuevamente en los brazos de Zelgadis mientras que Lina iba a parar a los de Monuke y Filia a los de Xellos.  
  
Lina levantó la vista y sonrió con malignidad y Monuke no pudo menos que estremecerse ante aquella mirada de fuego. Si había alguien en todo el salón que le podía provocar pavor además del Ministro era la princesa de Herufaia. Esa noche la chica llevaba un vestido de corpiño ceñido que hacía resaltar sus leves formas de manera sensual. El vestido rojo sangre con hilos de oro llamaba la atención a donde quiera que la joven se movía. A pesar de todo Monuke puso su mejor sonrisa y permitió que su magia la envolviera, porque no existía forma en que él pudiera escapar del abrazo de Lina si no era seduciéndola con su magia.  
  
Lina entrecerró los ojos, la vista levemente cargada y Monuke se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de suceder. Mientras que Amelia estaba dedicada totalmente a su prometido, Lina ni siquiera estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Pero toda la confusión y soledad de su corazón la compensaban una pasión desmedida.  
  
La princesa de Herufaia pasó una mano a la nuca del príncipe de Giman y su cuerpo se moldeó a la perfección al del joven que respondió de inmediato a la insinuación del cuerpo de la joven. Le pareció que dejaba de respirar mientras aquella delicada y letal mano acariciaba su nuca. Claro que Enzeru poseía el poder de seducir a la princesa, pero eso no significaba que supiera manejar a una joven con el fuego insumiso de la peliroja. Miró a todos lados y sus pálidos ojos se posaron sobre una escena aún más aterradora... la mirada del príncipe Gourry.  
  
*******  
  
Los azules ojos de la princesa Filia parecían perdidos cuando Xellos la tomó de la cintura y la acercó. El perfume del joven y su calor la hicieron volver en sí poco a poco. "¿Xellos?" Dijo casi sin aire cuando se percató que estaba bailando con el joven. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Le dijo aturdida.  
  
"Es gracioso que lo preguntes Filia. Yo tampoco sé cómo llegué hasta aquí." Le dijo Xellos con seriedad. Filia no supo a qué se debía el comentario pero agradeció encontrarse en los brazos de Xellos. La sensación de hacía unos momentos atrás estaba desapareciendo y por instinto se aferró al joven. Por un instante a Xellos le pareció que el alma de Filia lo llamaba con una intensidad y fervor que sobrepasaban todo lo que una vez había sentido de ella, por un instante el alma de Xellos quizo corresponder con la misma intensidad y fervor...  
  
Vuelta, vuelta y cambio. Y la princesa Filia se escurrió de entre sus brazos a los brazos de Monuke nuevamente.  
  
*******  
  
Les prometo publicar el próximo cap esta misma semana. Tengo mucho que desarrollar y en verdad estoy ansiosa por llegar a ciertas partes de la historia.  
  
Wolf se me adelantó a publicar, ¡chispas! Ahora espero por Karoru y por varias escritoras más que espero también suban pronto sus caps, así que pendientes que las estoy vigilando.  
  
Por cierto Wolf, ¿qué sucede con los alfa de dos manadas si no se aburren de pelear? Me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto.  
  
En fin, hasta prontito, ja ne minna-san, cuidense mucho. 


	20. El Baile Segunda Parte

*******  
  
Capítulo 19  
  
El Baile - Segunda Parte  
  
*******  
  
Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su autor.  
  
¡¡Gracias a Fany Metallium, Drake Girl (Fi-chan), Zelda M, Vanshie y Wolf Greywords!!  
  
Fany - Lina está bajo el hechizo de Monuke (AKA Enzeru). Por eso actúa de esa forma.  
  
Fi-chan - No me llegó tu mensaje del cumple, =(, pero no importa, se aceptan las felicidades. Ve al final de la page.  
  
Zelda M. - El fic "Imposible" es de tu autoría? No estoy muy segura por la forma en que está escrito el nick, me gustaría tener la certeza.  
  
Vanshie - Ciertamente que no nos hablamos hace mucho, ¿dónde estás metida? Mi ojo pues... es definitivo que perdí algo de visión, creo que pronto arreglaré la cita para los lentes nuevos. Cuando nos veamos te cuento más.  
  
Wolf - Quizás no haya titular en este capítulo, pero en el próximo... ejem. Gracias por el comentario de los alfas, aún le quedan varias partes a las lobitas, en especial a la mayor de todas.  
  
Espero que la continuación del baile les quede bien, si no es que se les cuadra el ojo.... jajaja, yo la disfrute, ojalá ustedes también.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos se encontró con Lina nuevamente. La joven sonreía tontamente y un aura extraña parecía rodearla.  
  
"¿Lina, te sucede algo?"  
  
"No, nada en absoluto." Le dijo con una sonrisa arrastrada.  
  
"¿Segura que no has tomado nada... fuerte?"  
  
"Umhh... ¡no! Estoy completamente segura."  
  
La música terminó y Xellos se sintió algo confundido al acercarse a la mesa y ver la expresión de Gourry. "Gourry." Xellos llamó su atención. "Creo que necesita tomar algo de aire." Le dijo al tiempo que la empujaba hacia el rubio como si fuera una papa caliente. Gourry asintió con una expresión seria y con delicadeza tomó a Lina del brazo.  
  
Xellos los observó retirarse a uno de los balcones y se sorprendió cuando vio a otra pareja escurrirse también por uno de los portales al exterior. Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió seguirlos.  
  
En el otro balcón Gourry y Lina se hallaban tomando algo de aire fresco.  
  
"Gourry... no te parece una noche hermosa?" Le preguntó Lina con la voz algo melosa mientras se permitía reclinarse del joven. Todo el enojo que hacía unos segundos sentía el rubio desapareció ante aquel gesto.  
  
"Anou, Lina... ¿qué haces?" Le preguntó algo nervioso cuando la joven comenzó a juguetear con los delicados olanes de su camisa.  
  
"Ahh... nada Gourry-sann..." Le sonrió sensualmente. "Es sólo que... me parece que estás algo tenso." Le dijo al tiempo que intentaba soltar los lazos de la camisa. Gourry le tomó las manos de inmediato, un fuerte rubor coloreándole las mejillas. En su mente sólo había una razón por la cual Lina podía actuar así, estaba bajo un hechizo. Su instinto le decía que Su Lina no actuaba así. Para su sorpresa la joven princesa se puso de puntillas de pronto y lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa bajándolo a su altura. Una sonrisa fue el único aviso que recibió el rubio antes de que Lina uniera sus labios.  
  
Por unos segundos Gourry sólo abrió los ojos muy grandes y dejó escapar un pequeñisimo gemido asombrado, pero cuando Lina se apretó con más firmeza a sus labios un calorcillo le subió a las mejillas y la respiración se le cortó en el pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentir el calor de Lina como el suyo propio y se permitió corresponder el beso aunque su mente le continuaba diciendo que algo estaba mal.  
  
Cuando Lina finalmente se separó de él, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión inescrutable. La peliroja estaba volviendo en sí y se fijó que estaba casi encima de Gourry, sonrojándose por la forma comprometedora en que lo estaba sujetando.  
  
"¿Gourry, qué hago aquí?"  
  
"¿Te sientes mejor?"  
  
"Estaba... estaba bailando con Monuke y de repente..." Se pasó la mano por el rostro tratándo de sacudirse los restos del hechizo que la había envuelto. "Maldita serpiente." Murmuró como un siseo. "Me las va a pagar."  
  
*******  
  
"Princesa Filia, he pasado una noche encantadora." Comentó Monuke tomándole la mano. "Mañana en la mañana debo regresar a mi reino, pero no quisiera partir sin antes llevarme un pequeño recuerdo suyo." Filia lo observó sin entender a qué se refería y por unos momentos pensó que quizás sería aquella costumbre de los enamorados de llevar consigo un pañuelo de su dama. Pero cuando el joven la acercó a sí mismo y la tomó de la barbilla todo a su alrededor se detuvo.  
  
El beso que Monuke depositó en sus labios la hizo sentir como si flotara y que le faltaba el aire a pesar de que tan sólo había sido un leve roce de labios. Filia se llevó los dedos a la boca con una expresión perdida.  
  
"Eres muy hermosa, Filia-san y me siento muy dichoso de que vayamos a comprometernos." Con un gesto tierno le acarició los rizos que caían por su cuello y añadió. "Desearía que aceptaras nuestro compromiso." Filia levantó la mirada hasta los claros ojos de Monuke y él supo que su hechizo se había apoderado completamente de la joven.  
  
"Hai. Aceptaré el compromiso." Le respondió Filia con una sonrisa dulce. Monuke la observó con tristeza. Su querida Enjeru lo condenaría por el acto. Filia se puso de puntillas y colocándole los brazos al cuello lo besó. Justo en esos momentos Xellos apareció en el balcón. Cuando Filia soltó a Monuke se fijó en Xellos, pero ni siquiera la ira que vio en sus ojos la hizo reaccionar. Simplemente se sujetó del brazo de Monuke con melosidad.  
  
Xellos entonces cambió la mirada y la posó sobre el joven, un estremecimiento recorrió la figura y el demonio oculto pudo disintguir claramente el miedo que en esos momentos sentía el príncipe de Giman. Temor, pánico, tristeza y desesperación. Sin embargo él no estaba en el ánimo de comprender al ser que le estaba robando a su Filia. En su cólera se detuvo unos segundos, ¿desde cuándo Filia era suya?  
  
Echó el pensamiento a un lado y se dijo que tenía otra razón para sentirse así. A pesar de que el collar le impedía recordar quién o qué era, su instinto de demonio podía percibir la magia que fluía del príncipe de Giman a Filia. Un ronco gruñido comenzó a formarse en su garganta.  
  
"Aléjate de ella." Gruñó dando un paso al frente. Los ojos de Xellos tomaron en ese momento su color y forma natural, un aura obscura y decididamente maligna lo rodeaba. La simple visión hizo que el príncipe de Giman retrocediera, llevando consigo a Filia que seguía metida en aquel trance.  
  
Enzeru pudo entonces observar la verdadera forma de Xellos en toda su terrible realidad. El collar brillaba con fuerza como si en cualquier momento fuera a deshacerse al no poder contener tanta furia.  
  
Xellos adelantó otro paso al tiempo que la energía a su alrededor comenzaba a pulsar. Justo en esos momentos Lina apareció en el portal del balcón. Durante unos instantes la peliroja observó a Xellos con una expresión de asombro, mas cuando vio que la energía a su alrededor aumentaba supo que si no lo detenía pronto Filia también sería víctima de su furia.  
  
"¡Xellos, detente!" Al instante el joven obedeció aunque el aura continuaba refulgiendo a su alrededor.  
  
"Demonio." Musitó Monuke presa del pánico.  
  
"Monuke-san, será mejor que se retire en estos momentos." Le dijo Lina con frialdad y el príncipe no se hizo esperar. Se soltó del agarre de Filia y se perdió en dirección a su recámara. Xellos continuaba respirando pesadamente con la vista fija en la princesa. "Gourry, ve a buscar a Zelgadis. Tiene que venir a ver esto." Le susurró Lina al rubio para luego acercarse a Filia quien seguía en el trance. "Filia, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Filia?" Lina sacudió a la rubia un poco pero no logró demasiado.  
  
Al momento apareció Zelgadis en el balcón y con sorpresa observó a Xellos. Por primera vez sintió algo de temor al ver la forma real del joven. "Asombroso." Susurró. "Tanto poder..."  
  
"Hey, Zel, deja a Xellos en paz y ayúdame con Filia. No sé, pero creo que Monuke le hizo algo. Gourry, llévate a Xellos." Nuevamente Lina tomaba control de la situación.  
  
"Vamos Xel." Le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo el rubio y Xellos se volvió para seguirlo.  
  
Zelgadis se acercó a Lina para ver qué le sucedía a la princesa Filia. La rubia seguía con aquella sonrisa tonta y la mirada perdida.  
  
"Debe ser un hechizo." Dijo la peliroja con la mano en la barbilla.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Contestó incrédulo Zelgadis.  
  
"Sólo lo sé." Resumió Lina. No iba a explicarle lo que acababa de sucederle a ella misma con Gourry.  
  
"¿Desde cuándo puedes detectar hechizos?" El joven le devolvió una mirada sospechoa a la peliroja quien se encogió de hombros y continuó sacudiendo a la rubia sin éxito. Finalmente se dio por vencido de esperar una respuesta. "¿Qué podemos hacer?" Comentó algo preocupado el joven príncipe.  
  
"Tengo una idea." Sonrió la peliroja. "Vamos."  
  
*******  
  
Gourry había acompañado a Xellos a su cuarto quien había recuperado su apariencia normal en el momento en que había salido fuera de la presencia de Filia. Ya en la recámara Xellos se había dejado caer sobre la cama mientras que Gourry se quedó observando el paisaje nocturno desde la ventana.  
  
"Oye Xel, deberías decirle a Filia."  
  
"¿Decirle qué?"  
  
"Pues que te gusta."  
  
"¡No me gusta Filia!" Gritó exasperado y Gourry sólo le sonrió. Xellos se volteó en la cama haciendo un puchero enojado y cruzando los brazos.  
  
"Hey..." Le dijo por lo bajo. "Deberías decirle antes que sea demasiado tarde."  
  
"Ya es demasiado tarde Gourry. Filia va a comprometerse dentro de un año, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Quizás. Un año es mucho tiempo."  
  
"Jumhh..." Xellos se quedó pensativo un rato. Era increíble cómo Gourry podía siempre ver más allá de lo que todos veían. "Además... yo sólo soy un esclavo." Murmuró.  
  
"¿Qué dices? Es obvio que no eres un esclavo." Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Debes ser de la realeza, como nosotros."  
  
"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"  
  
"Pensé que todos podían verlo." Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Xellos volteó los ojos y pasó sus brazos atrás de la nuca para estar más cómodo. Siempre que hablaba con Gourry se sentía mucho mejor. Era como si lo más sorprendente fuera lo más natural para él, sus puntos de vista comenzaban donde terminaban los demás. Aún así decidió ignorar el último comentario. El no podía pertenecer a la realeza, sólo era demasiado optimismo de su amigo para levantarle el ánimo.  
  
"Gourry, tú debes tener un poder que aún no podemos comprender." Dijo más para sí mismo ya que el rubio había vuelto a asomarse a la ventana. En esos momentos sonaron unos golpes a la puerta. "Adelante." Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia y Filia entraron.  
  
"Xellos, tenemos que hablar." Dijo Lina decidida con las manos en las caderas.  
  
"¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?" Dijo al tiempo que se cubría la cara con la almohada.  
  
"Estás actuando como un niño." Gruñó Lina enojada. "¡De pie!" Le ordenó.  
  
"Oh, ¡no otra vez!" Se quejó Xellos. Puso cara de agravado y la señaló con un dedo. "Estoy comenzando a odiar este jueguito. No soy una marioneta, Lina."  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé, pero estás siendo testarudo. Además... necesitamos tu ayuda." Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"Si me la hubieras pedido..."  
  
"Te hubieras negado." Completó Zelgadis.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que me quieren pedir?"  
  
"Algo sencillo. Besa a Filia." Dijo poniendo a la rubia de frente a él.  
  
"¿Te has vuelto loca?"  
  
"Oye, ¡resiento eso!"  
  
"Es que estás demente!"  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta Filia?"  
  
"¿Tú también estás con eso?"  
  
"No te hagas de rogar, bésala." Xellos sólo podía recordar a Filia besando a Monuke y con renuencia se alejó de Filia.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Te lo puedo ordena-ar." Le dijo cantando Lina. Xellos le dio una mirada rencorosa a la peliroja.  
  
"Vamos Xellos, termina con esto." Le urgió Zelgadis. "Además, no es tan desagradable." Sonrió.  
  
Xellos se restregó el rostro con las manos abiertas y suspiró profundamente. "Kuso." Volvió a respirar. "Está bien, está bien, lo haré. Pero no creo que eso haga ninguna diferencia."  
  
Lina entonces empujó a Filia en los brazos de Xellos y el joven tragó con dificultad al ver el rostro de Filia. Con cuidado se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
"Xellos-san, ¡eso no es un beso!" Gimoteó Amelia. "Esto es un beso." Y dándole acción a la palabra tomó a Zelgadis por sorpresa y le plantó un candente beso que dejó incluso a Lina con un violento rubor en las mejillas. Una pequeña gotita de sudor se escurrió por la nuca de todos los presentes excepto Filia que seguía atontada.  
  
"Amelia." Susurró Zelgadis casi sin voz. "No en público."  
  
"Lo siento." Le contestó bajando la cabeza un poco y con las manos atrás pero sin chispa de remordimiento en el rostro.  
  
"Y yo que la hacía más inocente." Dijo Lina mientras le iba bajando el rubor. "Bien Xellos, es tu turno." Le dijo cuando finalmente se recuperó.  
  
Xellos se puso casi morado, tomó aire un par de veces y finalmente se mojó un poco los labios antes de posarlos sobre los de Filia. Aquel sentimiento extraño que lo perseguía cada vez que estaba con la princesa se le hizo más agudo y mucho antes de saberlo había profundizado el beso. Filia no reaccionó al principio pero cuando Xellos permitió aquel sentimiento apoderarse de sus acciones la sintió responder.  
  
Los tiernos ojos azules de la princesa de Tougen se abrieron lentamente y reconocieron los negros ojos de Xellos. El beso finalizó y por un buen rato Filia se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. De repente la sensación que nublaba sus sentidos desapareció y pudo entender la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
Un sonoro grito se escuchó por todo el palacio.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!"  
  
*******  
  
Jajaja, ya les quedó el ojo cuadrado, lo sabía!! No me vayan a odiar por esto pero recuerden que es usual que siempre exista una chica que tarde más que otras en despertar a la vida y en esta historia Filia es una niña bastante mimada y consentida. Pero no se preocupen, ya le tocará el turno... ejem, mejor no sigo.  
  
Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, todo es bienvenido, se cuidan mucho y ja ne.  
  
Fi-chan!!!! Saluditos a Raúl, saluditos a tu facsímil razonable de Xellos también!!! Un gusto que pueda leer mi fic, espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo. Los extraño un montón, me haces falta, espero que todo te esté saliendo super bien. ¿Ya le quitaron el yeso a Raúl? ¿Aún se confabulan él y tu hermano? ¡¡Cuéntame mujer!! Por cierto, el día de mi cumples me compraron un pastel los que se llaman "tres leches" y me lo comí con un gusto increíble, pero después me salieron ronchas por todo el cuerpo!! porque soy alérgica a la leche y hacía mucho que no probaba nada con leche, en fin, por poco me matan el día de mi cumple con el dichoso pastel. Recuerda comunicarte please. 


	21. Tan Cerca Pero Tan Lejos

*******  
  
Capítulo 20  
  
Tan Cerca Pero Tan Lejos  
  
*******  
  
Lo de siempre, los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama y responsable de torcer las personalidades de los personajes.  
  
Ciertamente Lis-chan, eres el review número 100 y sabes qué? Ni yo misma me lo estoy creyendo. Fui a tu page y me gustó mucho el formato. No habrán muchas historias pero hay muchas otras cosas interesantes, =).  
  
Cierto que se me emocionaron muchos por el besito ¡¡¡ehh!!! ¡¡Quién lo iba a decir!!  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron su lindo review, Lis-chan (ganadora de un peluche de Xellos con todo y bastoncito por ser el review número 100 *si algún día encuentro dos, porque uno será para mí*), a Zelda M. (por ser el review número 99, se gana un peluche de dragón dorado.), a Wolf Greywords (por ser el review número 98 se gana un peluche de Zellas en su forma de loba.) y a Fany Metallium (por ser el review número 97 se gana un peluche de chibi Xellos.) Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde los venden me deja saber.  
  
En fin, la sangre no llega al río, al menos no en mis historias, no soy capaz de escribir escenas demasiado violentas, prefiero el romance, la aventura y algo de intriga. Además que ya hay quien escriba de los demás géneros, ¿para qué antojarme también?  
  
*******  
  
Enzeru se había encerrado en su recámara, un continuo temblor recorría su cuerpo mientras trataba de calmarse caminando de lado a lado. Un leve susurro caía de sus labios, apenas audible en su volúmen. Así lo encontró el Primer Ministro cuando entró a la habitación.  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué lograste con la princesa?" El joven lo ignoró por completo, ni siquiera lo había mirado aún cuando sabía que había entrado a la recámara. Enojado se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo bruscamente. "¡Te estoy hablando mocoso del demonio!"  
  
El susurro fue la única respuesta y entonces fue que se fijó en la mirada del chico, los ojos parecían helados en sus órbitas y la expresión algo desquiciada y el susurro una y otra vez sin poderlo entender. "¿Qué dices?" Dijo acercándolo aún más. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que Enzeru decía levantó la mano y lo golpeó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.  
  
"¡Te asusta un simple muchacho!" Gruñó amenazador. "Deberías temerme a mí más que a él, que tengo tu vida en mis manos." Siseó con furia al ver sus planes frustrados una vez más.  
  
"Es un demonio. La muerte en carne y hueso. Destruirá todo lo que toquen sus manos porque sus manos están malditas. Es un demonio... sus garras se clavan en el corazón de los que cruzan su camino, su maldad calcina todo lo que respira a su alrededor. Nos destruirá a todos, dará nuestros cuerpos a los lobos cuando aún estemos respirando." Otra sonora bofetada resonó en el interior de la recámara y todo se volvió silencio hasta que una pequeña risa histérica comenzó a escucharse.  
  
Enzeru yacía en el suelo, el labio inferior le sangraba levemente por el golpe y sus ojos continuaban muy abiertos. "Nos matará a los dos. Y se deleitará con nuestros gritos."  
  
"¡Silencio!" Rugió el Ministro. "Eres un cobarde, sólo es un miserable demonio."  
  
"Es el príncipe demonio. El que desapareció. Su madre lo busca. ¿Conoces a su madre? Es como la plaga, es peor que la bestia que crió en su seno." Dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras observaba al Ministro acercarse y agacharse para escucharlo. Se arrastró para cerrar la distancia. "Su madre es una loba que busca a su cría, la que le robaron, y si el hijo no nos destruye, su madre lo hará. Ella es la emperatriz de la tierra salvaje donde sólo habitan bestias sedientas de sangre." Enzeru hablaba con una mezcla de ansiedad, desesperación y alegría. El Ministro entendió que el chico estaba algo más que intimidado pero toda aquella verborrea llamó su atención.  
  
"Es sólo un demonio, un miserable demonio que no tiene poder." Dijo terminante el hombre, pero Enzeru lo tomó de las ropas.  
  
"Yo lo he visto, vi sus ojos, sus garras, su aura maligna pulsando hambrienta a su alrededor." De repente se alejó del hombre y lo señaló tembloroso. "El vendrá por usted... no lo olvidará, él vendrá, lo consumirá con una mirada." Dijo mientras retrocedía como si el Ministro estuviera maldito.  
  
El Ministro se levantó enojado. Ahora no tenía caso tratar de razonar con el chico, sería mejor dejarlo descansar. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apresurado bajó por el pasillo cuando escuchó un grito. Volteó los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. "Condenada princesa, condenados mocosos." Y continuó pasillo abajo.  
  
Apenas había desaparecido del pasillo una esbelta figura de largos cabellos se deslizó silenciosa hasta la puerta y sin mucho problema quitó el seguro, escurriéndose al interior de la recámara del joven.  
  
Enzeru levantó la vista al sentir la presencia en su habitación, sus asustadas órbitas azules se encontraron con unos cálidos ojos grises. Trató de retroceder hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. Era una joven de largos cabellos blancos y piel bronceada, vestida como una sirvienta. Pero el joven podía ver en ella algo más que resaltaba claramente y que hacía que las ropas de sirvienta parecieran estar fuera de lugar. La joven se llevó un dedo a los labios para luego extenderle la mano. Con algo de temor Enzeru tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y siguió a la joven.  
  
*******  
  
El grupo de príncipes continuaba en la recámara de Xellos, con algo de aburrimiento y miradas cansadas Amelia, Zelgadis, Lina y Gourry observaban a Filia y a Xellos discutir y casi agarrarse de las greñas en una pelea interminable.  
  
Amelia bostezó visiblemente. "Creo que yo me voy a dormir." Dijo para luego estirar los brazos en el aire. Zelgadis le dio una sonrisa al tiempo que Amelia se acercaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches.  
  
Gourry, que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana ya estaba cabeceando pero Lina continuaba pensativa. "Gourry, ¿por qué no vas a tu habitación a descansar? Si sigues así podrías caerte del ventanal." Le sugirió Lina. El rubio se levantó algo atontado y se despidió de todos aunque no fue escuchado por un par de tercos príncipes.  
  
Lina entonces se acercó a Zelgadis y ambos se sentaron en el suelo sobre una de las acolchadas alfombras.  
  
"¿En qué piensas Lina?"  
  
"Ummhh... Creo que nos equivocamos."  
  
"En qué crees que estaba pensando el Ministro cuando lo trajo aquí a Tougen?" Musitó Zel.  
  
"Pienso que intentaba utilizar a Xellos a su favor pero con Filia siempre a su lado no ha podido."  
  
"¿Sentiste su poder?" Murmuró Zelgadis. "Fue impresionante." Lina asintió.  
  
"Aterrador querrás decir. Si no hubiera sabido que el collar podía detenerlo puedes estar seguro que no me hubiera acercado."  
  
"Sí, Monuke tuvo mucha suerte que estuvieras cerca."  
  
"Monuke... esa serpiente, creo que le voy a preparar una despedida que nunca olvidará." Dijo con seriedad la peliroja. "Si tan sólo supieramos cuál hechizo van a utilizar el día del compromiso podríamos buscar la forma de falsificarlo."  
  
"¿Qué objeto tiene falsificar el hechizo? De todas formas van a estar comprometidos."  
  
"No seas denso Zel. Alguna razón debe tener el Ministro para exigir un hechizo."  
  
"Tienes razón. De todas formas y regresando al tema de Xellos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que sabemos lo que es? Su raza trae mala suerte y podría ser peligroso."  
  
"Tiene el collar." Dijo Lina como si aquella fuera una solución. Zelgadis le devolvió un sonido lleno de sarcasmo.  
  
"¿Qué piensas que hará cuando se libere del collar?" Dijo al tiempo que hacía ponía una mano sobre su cuello como para protegerse de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Ohh Zel, ¿crees que Xellos sea capaz de dañar a Filia?" Le dijo con incredulidad la peliroja.  
  
"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Pero algo es obvio. Están enamorados."  
  
"¡¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!!" Gritaron al unísono Xellos y Filia.  
  
"Acéptenlo de una buena vez. Si no estuvieran enamorados el hechizo de Monuke no se hubiera roto."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Sólo lo sé." Les dijo la peliroja sin dar demasiado detalle e ignorando las miradas sospechosas que estaba recibiendo.  
  
*******  
  
Enzeru temblaba como una hoja aún cuando iba fuertemente sujeto de la mano de la joven. Mientras más se adentraban por los pasillos del palacio más le parecía que todo aquello era una especie de sueño inducido por el propio Ministro. La joven lo llevó hasta un enorme salón lleno de telas y materiales de costura. Ya en el interior la joven cerró la puerta y lo llevó hasta otra puerta donde lo esperaba un hombre alto y delgado.  
  
"Bienvenido príncipe Enzeru." El hombre le hizo una corta reverencia y al escucharlo hablar pudo reconocerlo como el sastre real. Cierto que sólo lo había visto en una ocasión mientras el Ministro lo controlaba pero podía recordarlo, en especial por los llamativos ojos verdes. Sin embargo había algo diferente, era como una presencia conocida. El hombre le hizo un gracioso ademán con la mano para que se sentara en un sillón cercano al suyo y los ojos del joven se abrieron con temor. Aquel hombre tenía garras y ahora que lo miraba mejor pudo entender. El sastre real poseía un aura muy similar a la del joven Xellos y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas.  
  
Trató de retroceder pero el gentil agarre de la joven lo mantuvo en su lugar e incluso lo hizo sentar. Cuatro jovencitas más de características similares entraron al lugar y se sentaron alrededor de ellos.  
  
"Joven Enzeru, sé que no está aquí por su voluntad, sé que el Ministro es el responsable de ello y que de alguna forma lo está coaccionando. Estoy en contra de los métodos de submisión que utiliza el Ministro y por eso quisiera poder ayudarlo a salir de toda esta situación." Sonrió suavemente pero el joven sólo tembló más.  
  
"Usted es un demonio." Lo señaló con un dedo trémulo.  
  
"Hai." Enzeru comenzó a temblar nuevamente y su rostro se volvió pálido. Youki se levantó y se arrodilló frente al joven, con un gesto suave lo tomó del rostro. "Espera, no tienes por qué temer." Le dijo tratando de calmarlo. "Sólo quiero ayudarte." Al tiempo que lo decía el sastre tomaba su forma más humana.  
  
Enzeru comenzó a tranquilizarse y el hombre se sentó a sus pies. "¿Por qué no nos cuentas cómo fue que el Ministro logró atrapar a un ninfo del mar?"  
  
*******  
  
Lina estaba harta de la discusión y así lo dejó saber. "Si no dejan de discutir en estos momentos los voy a enviar al próximo reino en un viaje sin escalas." Dijo interponiéndose entre ambos. Filia y Xellos se detuvieron unos instantes por la amenaza pero ambos continuaban igual de enojados el uno con el otro. "Deberían madurar, parecen dos chiquillos testarudos." Suspiró masajeándose las sienes. "¡Abran los ojos por L- sama!"  
  
"¿Abrir los ojos, Lina? Si ya sé que Filia es una princesa malcriada, mimada y mandona. Y yo sólo soy una marioneta, como un perro con correa y collar que la tiene que seguir a donde quiera que vaya, temiendo que en cualquier momento me ordenen hacerme el muerto." Filia lo observó asombrada, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de respirar pues un agudo dolor le impedía siquiera moverse. Un dolor tan fuerte en su alma que su cuerpo lo podía sentir claramente. Retrocedió levemente, temerosa de que las piernas no la fueran a sostener.  
  
"Creo que necesito un poco de aire." Susurró insegura, los enormes ojos azules brillosos de humedad. Algo aturdida salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la propia. Lina le dio una mirada frustrada a Xellos y salió tras Filia.  
  
Xellos emitió un gruñido rabioso y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo. "Odio este lugar." El sonido salió algo mascullado por tener la cara sobre la almohada. Zelgadis se acercó despacio y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que Zelgadis volvió a hablar.  
  
"Xellos. Quizás no es el momento más apropiado." Le dijo tentativamente. "Pero quería preguntarte. Cuando estabas en el balcón con Filia y Monuke, ¿recordaste algo?" Xellos se levantó un poco para contestarle.  
  
"¿Por qué iba a recordar?" Dijo lleno de curiosidad.  
  
"Xellos... ¿acaso no te sentías diferente?"  
  
"No, sólo me sentía algo..." *¿celoso?* Se quedó pensando unos instantes pero de repente sacudió la cabeza testarudo y vovió a gruñir. "No, no me sentía diferente."  
  
"Xellos, tu físico cambió totalmente. Tus ojos eran de otro color... ...eran rasgados. Y tu pelo también era de otro color. Y a tu alrededor había una especie de obscuridad... Kisama, Xellos." Le dijo algo nervioso. "Eres un demonio." Al sonido de la palabra Zelgadis obtuvo toda la atención del joven que se levantó sobre sus codos.  
  
"¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Lina y yo te vimos, Gourry también. Fue algo impresionante."  
  
"Es imposible. No recuerdo nada de eso, sólo recuerdo haber visto a Filia y a Monuke en el balcón..." La imagen de la princesa besando a Monuke le provocó malestar. Luego la imagen del rostro de Filia luego de besarla le provocó una especie de dolor sordo. "No sentí nada diferente. Nada en absoluto."  
  
"¿Podría intentar algo? Sólo una órden." Dijo quedamente el joven de cabellos color chocolate.  
  
"Yare, yare, ¿desde cuándo alguno de ustedes me pide permiso para darme una órden?" Masculló con ironía. Zegladis se llevó una mano a los ojos en un gesto cansado.  
  
"Xellos, necesito tu ayuda en esto. No quiero que un demonio me consuma sólo porque no pudiste controlar tu poder." Suspiró, su amigo tenía razón, debía ser cuidadoso. Si era cierto lo que Zel le estaba diciendo entonces él era una criatura peligrosa. Se sentó en la cama con lentitud y se quedó unos mintuos meditando los pro y los contra. Finalmente accedió.  
  
"Bien." Se puso en pie. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
  
"Pues, quiero que te concentres. Trata de controlar tu poder."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?"  
  
"Voy a ordenarte que tomes tu forma de demonio. Si es cierto que lo eres entonces te transformarás como lo hiciste cuando estabas en el balcón. Si no eres un demonio no sucederá nada. Al menos esa es mi teoría."  
  
"Humh... De acuerdo." Xellos tomó varias respiraciones. "Estoy listo."  
  
"Xellos, te ordeno que tomes tu forma demoníaca para que yo pueda verte como realmente eres." El collar comenzó a pulsar suavemente y la transformación ocurrió de inmediato.  
  
Los cabellos de Xellos tomaron su color natural y sus ojos negros se tornaron de un color púrpura claro, sus pupilas rasgadas, su piel algo bronceada se tornó pálida y un tanto luminosa. Xellos no sintió ningún cambio, pero cuando vio la expresión de Zelgadis cambiar por una de asombro y admiración se tornó rápidamente hacia el espejo.  
  
Levantó una mano hacia el cristal y lo acarició suavemente. Por primera vez se sentía normal. El aura distintivamente maligna lo rodeó por unos instantes, pero la suprimió con naturalidad. "Asombroso." Musitó mientras se observaba más detenidamente.  
  
"Y ahora ¿puedes recordar algo de tu pasado?" Preguntó Zelgadis.  
  
Xellos se concentró, sus recuerdos tratando de escapar la espesa neblina que los cubría. Unos mechones platinados... unos ojos dorados. Una selva de exhuberante vegetación y una voz sedosa llamando su nombre con insistencia. Se llevó una mano a la frente con aprehensión, la necesidad de contestarle a esa voz era imposible de contener. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que tenía que responder?  
  
"Aquí estoy..." Susurró con los ojos muy apretados. "Aquí estoy..." Zelgadis lo observaba sin comprender pero con preocupación. No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, pero parecía que de un momento a otro perdería el control pues el aura comenzó a pulsar de completa obscuridad a un color violeta intenso. "Por favor... ven por mí."  
  
En otro lugar unos ojos dorados se abrieron azorados. Zellas detuvo su montura y con trepidación observó a su alrededor, jalonenado a la bestia para que girara. El caballo protestó ante el injusto trato pero obedeció. "¿Xellos?" Podía escucharlo tan cerca de ella, como si estuviera nuevamente a su lado. Podía sentirlo nuevamente como hacía dos años no había podido. "¡Xellos!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
En palacio Xellos pudo escuchar el grito pero también comenzaba a sentir como si le faltara la respiración. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que el collar refulgía con toda su intensidad tratando de evitar la conexión entre madre e hijo. "Madre." Zelgadis se apresuró a sujetar a un Xellos que perdía el conocimiento, agotado por el esfuerzo de la comunicación.  
  
Lejos de allí una especie de aullido, parecido a un lastimero grito de angustia se escuchó en todo el campamento de la Emperatriz de Koubuchi.  
  
*******  
  
Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Seguro me dirán, más X/F, pero de eso habrá suficiente dentro de un par de capítulos más. No se asombren cuando después de la partida de Monuke del castillo los acontecimientos avancen un año más, quedan advertidos.  
  
Bueno, dudas, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer y se cuidan mucho. Ja ne! 


	22. Encuentros Cercanos

*******  
  
Capítulo 21  
  
Encuentros Cercanos  
  
*******  
  
Slayers no me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen, los caracteres no me pertenecen. Las babosadas sí.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews a... Zelas M., Fany Metallium (claro que me puedes decir Suisei, conmigo no prob, generalmente me dicen Lady que es más fácil, el nick de suisei significa cometa, por eso me gusta tanto), Lis-chan (arriba la page!), Drake Bad Girl (Fi-chan!!!, saluditos a Raúl, saluditos a tu hermano, me da verguenza reconocer que olvidé el nombre, como siempre le decías tu namagomi personal, claro que en el buen sentido de la palabra), Vanshie (mujer cuándo te voy a encontrar?), Wolf Greywords (como diría el conejito de Quick, qué triste cuando se acaba, yo quelo más historia!!!!) y a Zelda (Yo también tengo muchos peluches de animales, 11 unicornios, 2 Kello Kitty giantes, 2 HK medianas, 12 HK conmemorativas de diferentes paises y 4 conmemorativas de bodas, 2 serpientes, 1 pinguino azul, 1 care bear y si mis pantuflas extra grandes de peluche en color azul cuentan... ejem, nada más con el testigo.)  
  
Para Zelas M., gracias por tu opinión, soy muy adepta a los AU, por eso la ambientanción. Con respecto al atrevimiento pues... creo que por el momento hay suficiente atrevimiento en Zel y Amelia. La intención principal de la historia es ver cómo Filia y Xellos se van descubriendo, primeramente como amigos y luego como algo más. Ya sé que todos quisieramos verlos ya juntitos y acaramelados, pero no todas las relaciones funcionan de esa forma. Por ejemplo la relación de Lina y Gourry, ambos están enamorados el uno del otro pero son incapaces de confesárselo aún. Zelgadis y Amelia son una pareja algo avispada, son la relación más estable de las tres. Filia y Xellos son ambos príncipes muy mimados por sus padres, Xellos es algo arrogante y Filia ni se diga... tiene más fallas de carácter que nada. Pienso que les falta un poco más por aprender, aún les falta crecer en ese sentido. Espero que me tengan paciencia por querer desarrollar la historia de esa forma pero no se preocupen... ya está a punto de llegar la acción.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos fue despertando lentamente a los sonidos de su habitación, en especial a la voz de Zelgadis y una constante quemazón en las mejillas. Cuando estuvo más despierto descubrió que la quemazón se debía a los constantes intentos de Zelgadis por despertarlo dándole leves palmadas. Finalmente se lo sacudió de encima con un gesto falto de coordinación.  
  
"¿Xellos? ¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"No lo recuerdo. ¿Sucedió algo importante? Al menos no te rosticé." Dijo aliviado.  
  
"No, no lo hiciste, pero parece que te estabas comunicando con alguien. Mentalmente digo."  
  
"No... no puedo recordar nada de eso. Zel... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" Musitó con el semblante lleno de seriedad.  
  
"Claro."  
  
"No le digas nada a Filia, por favor."  
  
"Va a ser muy dificil ocultárselo a Filia. Lina y Gourry también lo saben, si a estas alturas Lina no le ha dicho nada serías muy afortunado." Dijo su amigo apresurado.  
  
"Pero si Filia no lo sabe, prometeme que no se lo dirás. Por favor." Le rogó nuevamente y con algo de vehemencia.  
  
"Lo prometo." Dijo finalmente Zelgadis.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"Será mejor que te deje descansar. Buenas noches Xel." Su amigo se levantó de la cama y bajó suavemente el pábilo de las lámparas antes de salir.  
  
"Buenas noches Zel."  
  
*******  
  
A la mañana siguiente los cinco jovenes estaban desayunando cuando recibieron una noticia un tanto extraña. El príncipe Monuke había partido durante las horas de la madrugada. Según el recado que había dejado para Filia, le explicaba que le había llegado una nota urgente de parte de su padre y había salido lo más pronto posible a atender el asunto. Sin embargo prometía regresar una semana antes de su próximo cumpleaños cuando celebrarían el compromiso. "¡¡Kuso!! Y yo que le tenía una sorpresa preparada." Gimoteó Lina con coraje.  
  
"No te preocupes Lina, tendrás todo un año para dársela." Sugirió Gourry con una sonrisa mientras llenaba su boca con un enorme pedazo de panqueque chorreando de miel y mantequilla.  
  
"Seguro." La peliroja sonrió y procedió a llenar su boca de la misma forma mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa con los cachetes atiborrados.  
  
A pesar de la buena noticia, Filia continuó pinchando sus panqueques con el tenedor. Zelgadis apenas parpadeó cuando Amelia imitó a sus compañeros comelones, tan sólo se dirigió a Filia en tono algo bajo.  
  
"Filia, ¿por qué no le avisas a Xellos que baje a desayunar con nostros?" A pesar del susurro Lina logró escuchar y le echó una mirada furtiva a la rubia.  
  
"No creo que sea buena idea Zel."  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Tú lo escuchaste Zel. Está cansado de mí. Creo que sería mejor si tú fueras y lo invitaras a bajar. O mejor aún, puedes subir y acompañarlo... si no te molesta, claro está."  
  
"Filia, pienso que Xellos sólo estaba un poco incómodo con la presencia de Monuke-san."  
  
"Pero tiene razón, mucha razón. No es justo que tenga que estar tras de mí todo el tiempo. ¡Maldito collar! Si yo pudiera..." La rubia se llevó las manos al rostro. Lina y Amelia dejaron de comer. "Si sólo pudiera..." No pudo terminar de hablar pues un obstinado sollozo le ahogó levemente.  
  
"Filia, no te pongas así, ya verás que ahora podremos ayudar a Xellos." Dijo Lina decidida pero Zelgadis le dirigió una mirada extraña y se llevó un dedo a los labios haciéndola callar. "¿Por qué mejor no subimos todos y acompañamos a Xellos a desayunar."  
  
"No creo que quiera verme." Sollozó más fuerte la princesa.  
  
"No es cierto Filia, ya verás que se alegra de verte." Dijo con alegría Gourry, ignorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.  
  
"¡Vamos!" Dijo la peliroja levantándose de la mesa y agarrando el plato del cual comía Gourry quien al instante se levantó para seguir su desayuno. Zelgadis y Amelia voltearon los ojos.  
  
"Vamos Fi, ánda." Trató de animarla Amelia. Finalmente Filia se enjugó un poco las lágrimas con la servilleta y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar y tocar a la puerta de Xellos. Amelia se había encargado de pasar por la cocina y obtener un plato de panqueques recién hechos y algo de miel, frutas y mantequilla. Zelgadis la seguía de cerca con un vaso y una jarra de leche, polvo de chocolate y crema.  
  
Cuando entraron a la recámara de Xellos se sorprendieron de encontrarlo aún dormido. Por costumbre el joven solía levantarse temprano pero Zelgadis tenía una idea de lo que podía estarle pasando. Al escuchar el alborozo se despertó y se restregó los ojos pesadamente.  
  
"Buenos días, Xellos-san, es hora de levantarse." Dijo Amelia con entusiasmo mientras colocaba la bandeja con los panqueques sobre una mesita de patas cortas y la colocaba justo en el regazo del joven acabado de levantar.  
  
"Umhh... ¿qué es esto?"  
  
"¡Pero qué falta de educación!" Exclamó Lina fingiéndose ofendida. "Buenos días para tí también Xellos, te hemos traído el desayuno."  
  
"Pensé que estarían despidiendo al príncipe de Giman."  
  
"¡Bahh! Esa serpiente cobarde se escapó temprano en la mañana hoy. Pero ya tendrá que regresar." Dijo decidida la peliroja. "Pero velo por el lado bueno. Ya no tendremos que estar con los nervios de punta por su culpa, al menos no por un tiempo." Zelgadis mientras tanto, colocó la leche y lo demás en la mesa cercana. Filia había tardado un poco en entrar a la habitación pero Xellos no tuvo que verla para saber que estaba allí ni para saber lo que sentía justo en esos momentos la princesa. Con un poco de lentitud comenzó a cortar sus panqueques mientras los demás principes comenzaron a charlar de cosas inanes y Filia se sentaba algo alejada y sin mirarlo.  
  
Aquel sentimiento extraño que provenía de Filia no le permitía desayunar en paz. Se sentía algo culpable por las cosas que le había dicho a la joven la noche anterior. Sin embargo no había podido controlar su propia lengua. Debía haberse desquitado con el príncipe de Giman y no con Filia. A pesar de sentirla demasiado inmadura aún sabía que Filia tenía un buen corazón, uno muy grande con respecto a él. Suspiró mientras terminaba uno de los panqueques y se servía algo de leche. La incesante charla de Lina y Amelia opacaban los demás pensamientos.  
  
"Bien, hoy es nuestro último día aquí en Tougen, ¿por qué no lo aprovechamos al máximo? Salgamos de estas tontas paredes de piedra." Anunció Lina con determinación. Los demás asintieron su proposición.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo." Chilló Amelia con su dedo en el aire. "¿Vienes con nosotros Xellos?" Le dijo la morena con alegría.  
  
"Ahh... sólo denme unos minutos."  
  
"Por supuesto. Te esperamos en el pasillo." Sin más comenzaron a salir. No bien lo habían dejado sólo se levantó y se escurrió al baño para su rutina matutina. Luego se vistió y se miró al espejo. Los eventos de la noche anterior no habían sido el mejor momento de su vida, eso podía admitir, pero justo en esos momentos no podía ignorar por más tiempo el punzante dolor que aún desde el pasillo llegaba hasta su ser. Era una tristeza fresca y reciente, y lo más que le carcomía era que él fuera el causante.  
  
La noche anterior cuando había estado frente al príncipe de Giman había sentido el terror puro emanar de su forma y lo había percibido como una sensación placentera a pesar de estarse consumiendo por dentro. Otras veces se había sorprendido tratando de palpar las sensaciones de sus amigos, ya fueran alegrías o tristezas, iras o temores.  
  
Comenzó a ponerse el símbolo que había aparecido la noche anterior en su gavetero y las demás joyas que solía usar, sus anillos, collares y demás. Extendió la mano y tomó el cepillo de sobre la superficie de madera. Lo observó unos momentos, como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Era un tonto. Hasta Gourry sabía mejor que él lo que sentía.  
  
Con paso lento se acercó a la puerta de la recámara, cepillo en mano. Luego de abrirla un poco asomó tímidamente la cabeza.  
  
"Ehh... ¿Filia?" La aludida casi brincó en su lugar, recostada de la pared quedó de pie de inmediato.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Podrías..." Le dijo al tiempo que levantaba el cepillo. "Es que está muy largo." Dijo algo avergonzado. Filia se le quedó viendo unos largos momentos hasta que Lina, como quien no quiere la cosa, le dio un fuerte empujón en dirección a la puerta.  
  
"Vaya, creo que estoy ansiosa por preparar los caballos, ¿por qué no vamos y ensillamos mientras Xellos termina?"  
  
"Claro, claro." Dijeron algo sonrientes el resto y comenzaron a desfilar pasillo abajo. Filia se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y sin poder ver a Xellos a los ojos hasta que sintió algo en su mano. Al levantar la vista se percató que tenía el cepillo y que Xellos le esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa que sólo ella hubiera podido ver. Un tanto cohibida lo siguió al interior de la recámara. El joven colocó una silla frente al espejo, se sentó y esperó pacientemente hasta que Filia se acercó a sus espaldas. Bajó un poco la vista de modo que podía ver el reflejo de ella en el espejo por entre los mechones de cabello.  
  
Con suaves movimientos Filia comenzó a cepillar los cabellos que tanto adoraba peinar. Eran muy suaves al tacto y al cepillarlos tenía la oportunidad de sentirlos. No eran demasiado largos, apenas habían pasado dos años desde que le prohibiera cortarlo, aún así, llegaba mucho más abajo de lo que pudiera esperarse dado que en un principio lo llevaba al hombro. Xellos le pasó un listón de seda negro y Filia lo puso entre sus labios para sujetarlo mientras comenzaba a recoger los cabellos. Fue inevitable que en el gesto sus dedos se enredaran en el collar y la joven sintió que su corazón se estremecía de impotencia, tristeza y muchas cosas más.  
  
Xellos tuvo que levantar la vista al impacto de la oleada de sentimientos que provenían de Filia. Una nueva punzada de culpa le recordó lo que había pasado.  
  
"¿Filia?"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Yo... siento lo que dije ayer. Es sólo que..."  
  
"Yo sé lo que te sucede, no tienes que explicármelo." Xellos levantó una ceja curioso.  
  
"¿Lo sabes?" Preguntó algo tenso.  
  
"Yo... yo también me sentiría muy mal si fuera esclava de un collar mágico." Xellos suspiró aliviado. Por unos instantes había pensado que la princesa iba a decir algo que él mismo no se atrevía a aceptar. "Además... Monuke-san nos estaba sacando de nuestras casillas a todos."  
  
"Claro." Respondió al tiempo que descansaba la cabeza en la mano.  
  
"Estoy segura que una cabalgata al aire libre nos puede sentar bien a todos." Sonrió la princesa mientras ataba con cuidado el listón, absteniéndose de formar un lazo con las puntas y optando por un simple nudo. "Listo, ya podemos ir." La sonrisa esta vez fue un poco más amplia.  
  
"Vamos entonces." Murmuró Xellos y comenzó a seguirla sintiendo como si en aquella corta conversación algo se hubiera perdido a mitad de camino.  
  
*******  
  
Youki llamó mentalmente a una de sus doncellas para saber cómo le iban las cosas. *Kimusume.*  
  
/¿Sí mi señor?/  
  
*¿Has descubierto algo?*  
  
/Aún seguimos el carruaje pero nos acercamos a una especie de concentracón mágica./  
  
*Tengan mucho cuidado y avísenme tan pronto sepan algo.*  
  
/Sí mi señor./  
  
Youki suspiró profundamente. Estaba algo preocupado. La noche anterior había enviado a sus doncellas a espiar al Primer Ministro. Habían visto cómo el hombre y el joven Enzeru subían al carruaje, por lo que les había ordenado seguirlo. De esa forma quizás encontrarían a la joven de la que tanto hablaba el joven ninfo.  
  
De repente sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió. Ahora que había pasado el baile tenía algo de tiempo libre y podría ver qué hacía su loba favorita. Se acercó a la ventana y en un instante desapareció. Cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo muy cerca del campamento de los guerreros de Koubuchi. El cielo estaba levemente opacado por negras nubes que anunciaban que pronto llovería a cántaros.  
  
Con sigilo se fue acercando al lugar y sin esperar comenzó a buscar la firma astral de la Emperatriz. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando la sintió, débil, muy débil, como si estuviera muy lejos de aquel lugar. Ladeó el rostro en la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaban y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo segundos más tarde.  
  
La marca se movía a velocidad precipitada y en dirección a Tougen. Maldijo coloridamente. La Emperatriz tenía algo más que una buena dirección. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera encontrado el camino correcto? Su mente se entretuvo en las preguntas y cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo justo en medio del camino. Podía sentir a la mujer, seguramente había acabado de pasar por allí. El salvaje relincho de un caballo lo hizo girar bruscamente para encontrarse de frente con la montura de Zellas.  
  
Zellas abrió los ojos sorprendida y aunque trató de detener al animal no pudo evitarlo. Con un corto quejido el cuerpo del hombre fue impactado por el pecho y patas del animal que lo lanzó a varios metros. Cuando el cuerpo finalmente dejó de rodar Zellas ya había logrado controlar a su caballo. Debido a la agitada carrera el animal respiraba trabajosamente y una gruesa capa de espuma le cubría los belfos y parte del cuello.  
  
La Emperatriz desmontó y sacó la espada, acercándose lentamente al hombre que yacía boca abajo sobre el camino. Lo tocó con la punta del arma, al no obtener reacción se acuclilló al lado, posando una mano sobre el cuello. No había pulso alguno. Un tanto histérica lo volteó boca arriba y fue recompensada por un leve quejido.  
  
"Un demonio... no tiene pulso." Se repitió. Cuántas veces había despertado a Xellos mientras dormía siendo un infante porque no podía sentir su pulso o no podía verlo respirar. Claro que sabía que no eran invulnerables, pero seguramente sobreviviría el golpe. Un leve hilillo de sangre muy obscura resbaló de entre los labios del hombre lo que la preocupó un poco más de lo usual, a Xellos nunca lo había visto sangrar, si es que aquello era sangre. Sabía que no era humano, pero ¿acaso eso significaba que no poseía corazón o algún órgano vital? ¿Y qué si se equivocaba y realmente estaba herido? No podía saberlo con certeza.  
  
Ya sabía en qué dirección se encontraba su hijo. En el momento en que estuviera más cerca quizás podría sentirlo más fuertemente. ¿Para qué detenerse ahora? Dudó unos instantes más, no lo necesitaba realmente y sin embargo... aquel hombre era de la misma raza que Xellos. Se necesitaba un milagro para que existiera otro demonio, era sabido que muchos padres terminaban la vida de sus propios hijos por el simple hecho de que tenían una que otra característica de aquella temible raza. Había sido un milagro que ella misma no matara a Xellos cuando lo encontró.  
  
"¿No vas a preguntarme donde está tu hijo?" El susurro la sobresaltó, sin embargo los ojos de Youki no se abrieron.  
  
"Ya tengo una idea de dónde está."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué me preservas la vida?"  
  
"Eres como él." Se le quedó por un buen rato. "¿Puedes levantarte?" La odiada sonrisa regresó al rostro de Youki y abrió los ojos levemente.  
  
"Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Tu caballo es bastante fuerte y no estoy en la mejor condición." Dijo con un lento suspiro, cerrando los verdes írises. Zellas dejó escapar una especie de gruñido sarcástico.  
  
"¿No estás en condición? Pensé que los demonios no necesitaban condición física."  
  
"Yare, yare, necesitamos energía cuando la usamos y estar corriendo tras de tí y vigilando a tu hijo no es tarea fácil." Zellas se tensó visiblemente, dejando la media sonrisa. Con algo de brusquedad se levantó y sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo levantó del camino, pero al ver que no podía sostenerse en pie se pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo sujetó por el torso, dirigiéndolo hacia el caballo que esperaba impaciente. Le permitió recostarse del animal mientras ajustaba nuevamente la silla de montar y buscaba algo en uno de los bolsos de cuero que tenía amarrados.  
  
Youki la observó un poco mareado. No podía negar que la Emperatriz de Koubuchi era hermosa en toda su salvaje apariencia. Salió de su observación al sentir cómo la mujer le ataba las manos con fuerza. Sonrió a su pesar, un simple cordón de seda no iba a detenerlo, ¿cómo podía la bella Emperatriz subestimarlo? Con esa pregunta en mente su rostro se quedó serio, no creía tonta a la mujer.  
  
"Es un cordón especial." Lo dijo más que preguntarlo. La sonrisa de Zellas confirmó sus temores. "Y yo que pensaba que hoy sería mi día libre." Suspiró resignado, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Zellas. Justo en ese momento un relámpago quebró el cielo y unas leves gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. "Genial." Murmuró volteando los ojos.  
  
*******  
  
¿Qué les pareció hasta aquí? Les aseguro que el próximo capítulo les va a encantar, se títula "El Compromiso", a qué no adivinan lo que va a suceder.  
  
Desde ahora les advierto, viene el avance de tiempo, sino me tardo siglos en llegar a la parte que quiero. El tiempo pasa volando. Y ya saben, dudas, preguntas, críticas, flamas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido.  
  
Se me cuidan mucho todos y Ja ne!  
  
Mención especial para Alpha Jack... espero que ahora puedas leer la historia y dejarme una opinión.  
  
Por cierto... los panqueques son "pancakes", pero aquí en Puerto Rico simplemente les decimos pancakes en inglés, si alguien se sabe una mejor traducción por favor, que me la envíe, porque cuando le pregunté a mis compañeras de trabajo si sabían me miraron con cara de *de qué mata de plátanos te caíste?*. 


	23. El Compromiso

*******  
  
Capítulo 22  
  
El Compromiso  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador.  
  
¡Rayos! Este sí que es capítulo y su m*dre. Ejem, sorry, quedó largo... ¿pero eso estaban pidiendo no? Así que no se vayan a quejar. Además, seriamente que estoy un tanto cansada y aunque he leido el cap como diez veces pues seguro y se me pasa algo, así que por favor, me avisan de inmediato ehhh.  
  
Gracias a Wolf Greywords, Zelda M., Zellas Metallium, Fany Metallium, Josué (Hermanito de Fi-chan!!), Lis-chan, Alpha-Jack, Yoko y Zelda. ¿Qué más les puedo decir además de gracias? Ciertamente que me han animado grandemente, muchas thanx. Esta vez les tengo las notas al final porque el cap es largo, así que... on with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Youki siguió perezosamente a la Emperatriz hasta el interior de su caseta. El lugar comenzaba a resultarle agradable. Impregnado en cada rincón estaba el perfume de esa mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco.  
  
Habían pasado del completo odio, el de ella hacia él claro está, a una especie de extraño acuerdo. Si bien habían unos días en que la Emperatriz no soportaba su presencia, otros días simplemente parecían dos conocidos en silenciosa reunión. Esos eran los días en que podía acercarse tanto como quisiera a ella, conversar incluso. Claro que no traía a colación el tema de su hijo, eso la sacaba de sus casillas en menos de un parpadeo y aunque ver la furia reflejada en esos ojos era la visión más hermosa de todas, prefería una furia diferente.  
  
A veces se preguntaba si al final la Emperatriz lo perdonaría. Lo más probable era que su hijo no lo hiciera, ni siquiera la princesa, ¿pero qué importaba si al final cumplía su propósito? *Larga vida el Rey y a la Reina.* Sonrió ante el imaginario saludo. ¿Quién iba a decirle que educar a los futuros gobernantes de la tierra salvaje iba a ser una tarea tan extenuante? Y lo que faltaba aún...  
  
La Emperatriz no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. De hecho, lo estaba ignorando hacia un buen rato y se decidió actuar en favor del reconocimiento que en esos momentos anhelaba de parte de ella.  
  
"Su Alteza, me siento realmente dolido al saber que me ignora de esta forma tan cruel." Se quejó Youki fingiendo indignación y recostándose perezosamente de uno de los postes que sujetaban la caseta con una postura descaradamente sensual.  
  
"¿Por qué no te desapareces de una buena vez? Me estás estorbando." Gruñó la Emperatriz sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.  
  
"¿Hoy no vas a perseguirme, ni a amenazarme, ni a tratar de atravesarme con esa linda espada?" Le dijo en tono burlón mientras sonreía triunfante al sentir cómo se iban condensando las primeras gotas de enojo en ella.  
  
"Sólo te lo advertiré una vez demonio." Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a unos baúles que tenía arrinconados en una esquina.  
  
"Me llamo Youki, y estoy a su servicio, Alteza." La mujer continuó ignorándolo mientras rebuscaba en uno de los baúles. Youki la observó, los bruscos movimientos resaltando aún más la marcada silueta. Cuerpo de guerrera, con una esencia destructiva rodeándola. Era imposible resistirse a estar cerca de ella. Con paso lento y silencioso se acercó y en el justo momento en que ella se puso en pie con una pequeña bolsa en la mano la sujetó por la cintura.  
  
Para su sorpresa la Emperatriz no hizo esfuerzo alguno por liberarse como en otras ocasiones. Eso debió haber sido señal suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal, pero no era como si le fuera a hacer caso a su subsconsciente en esos momentos. Lentamente la volteó hasta que quedaron cara a cara. "Eres tan hermosa..." Susurró fascinado, perdido en los almendrados ojos y acariciando con la mano algo temblorosa las facciones femeninas.  
  
Zellas entrecerró los párpados, como invitándolo y él no se hizo esperar. Con suavidad acercó su rostro y con suma delicadeza la besó. Cuando los labios de la Emperatriz se abrieron y le permitieron pasar cReyó que perdería la razón. Por unos instantes sus labios saborearon la dulce esencia y cuando Zellas pasó una mano a su nuca para exigirle un beso más profundo todo pensamiento lógico lo abandonó. Un beso tras otro lo hizo pensar que se ahogaba lentamente en un mar de caos y fuego.  
  
La Emperatriz se alejó levemente para respirar y vio cómo la indómita mirada estaba llena de deseo. Aquellos párpados entrecerrados y los labios enrojecidos casi lo hicieron olvidar por qué estaba allí y que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era de cuidado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a nada cuando Zellas le acercó los labios al oído y le susurró. "Esta es la última vez que juegas conmigo."  
  
Al principio las palabras lo confundieron pero ella levantó una mano llena de un polvo dorado y lo sopló sobre su rostro. Al momento cayó de rodillas totalmente aturdido frente a ella. La vio sacar una daga de entre sus ropas, tomar su mano y pasar el filo por el revés de su brazo, justo sobre su muñeca. Se estremeció levemente pero nada más. La substancia obscura que componía su esencia interior se deslizó en una gruesa gota hasta su codo mientras la hoja de la filosa arma parecía corroerse como si hubiera tocado un ácido. Zellas sonrió y volvió a atraparlo por la nuca, besándolo con furia.  
  
Finalmente lo soltó y se levantó del suelo, dándole la espalda para salir de la tienda. "Es la última vez." Repitió con voz seductora y dándole una guiñada.  
  
Youki se levantó del suelo lentamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el balance. Tardó varios minutos hasta que pudo reunir la energía suficiente para transportarse hasta el castillo de Tougen. Cuando estuvo en su recámara suspiró aliviado, en un momento dado había temido que la mujer lo retuviera como en veces anteriores y esta vez no podía darse ese lujo. Sólo faltaban dos días para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa.  
  
*******  
  
Filia se paseaba nerviosa de arriba a abajo en su recámara. Lina y Amelia se encontraban con ella. Se suponía que estarían ayudandola a preparar sus cosas para el "Gran Día", pero ninguna se animaba a imponerle el tema a la rubia. Los esfuerzos de sus amigos y los propios de echarle un vistazo al conjuro que sellaría el compromiso habían sido infructuosos y la última vez habían sido castigados severamente por el Rey y la Reina.  
  
"Si tan sólo existiera alguna forma de impedir el compromiso." Musitó Amelia. Lina sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Eso no serviría de nada Amelia. Con o sin hechizo igual van a comprometer a Filia, ¿ne?"  
  
"Tienes razón..." Ambas dieron un largo suspiro. "¿Imaginas que hubiera sido Xellos con quien se fuera a comprometer Filia? Estoy segura de que no estaría tan nerviosa." Se animó a decir con los ojos llenos de corazones.  
  
"No sería diferente Amelia." Dijo de pronto la rubia.  
  
"¿Nani? ¿Por qué no? Xellos es muy diferente a Monuke-san. Es amable contigo, siempre está a tu lado. Cierto que discuten a cada rato pero..."  
  
"Eso es por el collar Amelia. No seas ciega." Susurró Filia. "En el momento en que Xellos se vea libre del collar se irá, desaparecerá de mi vida y regresará con su verdadera familia. Además, tiene que ser amable conmigo y seguirme a todas partes por eso mismo. Por el maldito collar." Cerró los delicados puños y una leve aura dorada la envolvió, aunque sus amigas no se percataron del hecho por no estarla observando en esos momentos.  
  
"No me puedes decir que no sientes nada por él, Filia. Se te nota a leguas que Xellos no te es indiferente." Espetó Lina con celeridad. La princesa se limitó a sonreir con tristeza.  
  
"Lina... ¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí ver a Xellos día a día y saber que es debido al collar que está a mi lado? Quisiera con toda mi alma poder ayudarlo a zafarse de esa maldición pero a la vez sufro porque sé que ese día será un adiós entre los dos. No puedo hacerme ilusiones de esa forma, Lina."  
  
"Pero el amor lo vence todo, Filia. Vence todos los obstáculos, todos los problemas. Derriba las murallas más altas." Ripostó Amelia con la vehemencia innata que la caracterizaba al hablar del amor y la justicia.  
  
"¿Pero y si él no me amara, Amelia? ¿Sería justo? No es como si me pudiera decir que me ama, ni siquiera recuerda quién es. ¿Y si ya está comprometido con alguien? ¿Y si cuando recupera todos sus recuerdos descubre que está profundamente enamorado de otra?" Filia apenas hablaba en susurros por temor a que la voz le fallara ante sus amigas.  
  
"Veo que has pensado mucho en eso." Murmuró Lina cuando finalmente pudo hablar.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Tienes razón Filia. No lo había visto desde ese punto." Dijo Amelia desconcertada. Las tres volvieron a suspirar profundamente sin decir más.  
  
*******  
  
Varias habitaciones más alejado, en la sastrería, una nueva costurera era presentada ante el sastre real.  
  
"Bienvenida a Tougen, joven Enjeru. Me place que haya llegado sana y salva." Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y le tomaba la mano para darle un simple beso. La joven se sonrojó brevemente y luego inclinó la cabeza en una graciosa reverencia.  
  
"Quiero agradecerle el que me haya salvado de manos del villano que me tenía prisionera." Dijo la joven con gratitud.  
  
Youki la observó, realmente la joven parecía un hermoso ángel, sus cabellos color caramelo y sus ojos del color de la miel cuando el sol la ilumina en la mañana. Los mechones levemente rizados adornaban un rostro perfectamente ovalado y su piel hermosa y en apariencia suave como el melocotón. Las mejillas con un perenne tinte rosado.  
  
"Pero no todo ha terminado aún joven Enjeru. Puede mostrarme su gratitud siguiendo las instrucciones que le voy a dar. De esta forma pronto se encontrará acompañada de su prometido y en camino a su hogar." La joven asintió y comenzó a escuchar con atención todo lo que el hombre le indicaba.  
  
*******  
  
Zellas observó el horizonte ansiosa mientras esperaba pacientemente con las bridas de su caballo en una mano. Tenía sus doradas órbitas fijas en el camino. Su espera fue recompensada cuando a lo lejos escuchó un precipitado cabalgar. Continuó esperando hasta que el hombre estuvo a la vista y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que el hombre le daba el saludo real de Koubuchi.  
  
El hombre desmontó cerca de ella y al llegar se puso de rodillas frente a ella.  
  
"Mi Señora, el reino de Tougen se prepara para el compromiso de la princesa con el príncipe de Giman. El evento será dentro de dos días y la guardia real estará vigilando el lugar. Sin embargo se espera la llegada de varios gobernantes, será fácil filtrar algunos hombres como sirvientes del palacio y tomar a la princesa de rehén durante la ceremonia misma. La joven no tiene guardia personal. Aunque no veo por qué no podamos atacarlos de la misma forma en que hemos hecho con los demás reinos."  
  
"Guntar, confías mucho en nuestro ejército." Le sonrió la Emperatriz a uno de sus más fieles guerreros. "Pero éste no es cualquier reino. Este reino está protegido de la misma forma en que lo estaba Koubuchi. ¿Llegaste a ver el hombre del cual te hablé?"  
  
"Sí, Mi Señora, el hombre está en palacio. Tiene seis doncellas a su cargo... es el sastre real." Lo dijo un poco dudoso y la Emperatriz lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Llegó a verte?"  
  
"No. Apenas salió de su recámara una o dos veces en todo el tiempo que estuve. Justo hoy anunció estar un poco indispuesto para atender a algunos de los invitados que solicitaron de sus servicios." Esta vez Zellas sonrió complacida.  
  
"Bien. Entonces regresemos al campamento y preparemos a los hombres." Ambos montaron y partieron velozmente hacia el lugar donde se hallaba el resto de los guerreros de Koubuchi, mientras la noche se cernía con suavidad sobre el boscoso paraje que colindaba precisamente con los jardines del palacio de Tougen.  
  
*******  
  
Al día siguiente, Youki contemplaba todos los preparativos con una sonrisa velada. La única interrupción que había tenido en todo el día había sido una llamada del Primer Ministro para consultarlo una última vez acerca del conjuro de compromiso. Por lo demás sus doncellas se estaban encargando de cualquier preparativo de último minuto pues no se sentía completamente reestablecido desde el encuentro con la Emperatriz.  
  
Según había calculado, la Emperatriz se encontraba a una semana de distancia del palacio, y eso hacía dos días atrás, por lo que estaba confiado en que la mujer no podría intervenir con sus planes. Estaba bastante confiado, sin embargo, una extraña premonición lo afligía desde el día anterior, como si hubiera en palacio una presencia conocida que no podía distinguir de entre las demás. Se recostó perezosamente del barandal en uno de los balcones desde donde se podía observar el palacete donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.  
  
La brisa parecía traer con ella un perfume conocido. Seguramente conocía a uno que otro invitado a la ceremonia, dado que en todos sus años había conocido muchos gobernantes en su búsqueda por la pareja que traería al mundo a la princesa dragón. Sus cabellos se agitaban suavemente con la gentil brisa y cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel instante de tranquilidad.  
  
Su mente regresó por instinto a los recuerdos que conservaba de la Emperatriz. "Eres tan hermosa, tan tramposa y seductora que no puedo esperar para volver a encontrarte." Susurró en voz apenas audible. Finalmente decidió regresar a sus recámara y tratar de recuperar sus fuerzas. No bien había cerrado la puerta cuando una figura silenciosa se deslizó entre las sombras del pasillo en dirección a la cocina real.  
  
*******  
  
Finalmente el gran día había llegado. En el jardín del palacio había un hermoso palacete construido completamente en mármol blanco. Cuatro columnas se levantaban majestuosamente sosteniendo una cúpula de cristal delicadamente trabajada con vitrales multicolores que recreaban escenas de los Campos Elicios. Bajo esa cúpula había una especie de redondel al que se podía llegar por unas amplias escaleras blancas que descansaban sobre un suave declive hasta terminar en el jardín principal. Había suficiente espacio a cada lado de las escaleras como para acomodar a doscientas personas, número que había sido cuidadosamente escogido por el Rey.  
  
Filia se revolvió inquieta en su habitación, las doncellas del sastre habían terminado de ayudarla a vestir y Amelia comenzó a peinar sus cabellos.  
  
"Lina... ¿crees que pueda escapar de esta?" Preguntó la rubia algo compugnida.  
  
"Filia, siempre te has salido con la tuya, ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo ahora?" Sonrió la peliroja tratando de animarla pero ni ella misma estaba demasiado segura de sus palabras. Observó el hermoso traje de su amiga, un delicado conjunto en tonos celestes, decorado con brillantes que resplandecían a cada movimiento. "Todo saldrá bien Filia, ya verás. Además... es sólo una tonta ceremonia de compromiso, no es tan serio." La rubia no respondió y se limitó a sollozar quedamente. Amelia se apresuró a abrazar a su amiga mientras Lina hacía lo mismo.  
  
"Todo saldrá bien amiga, ya verás que sí." Suspiró Lina con la voz algo quebrada. Apenas faltaban unas horas para que comenzara la ceremonia. Un leve toque a la puerta interrumpió la escena. Luego de componerse un poco, Amelia acudió y abrió la puerta. No bien lo había hecho retrocedió muy asombrada. "¿Quién es Amelia?" La joven morena simplemente despejó el paso para dejar ver al que llamaba. Era Xellos, ni más ni menos.  
  
"¿Puedo hablar con Filia? A solas..."  
  
"Claro Xel. Vamos Amelia." Urgió Lina a la morena.  
  
Xellos se deslizó al interior de la recámara y observó a Filia. Se veía hermosa aún cuando no había levantado la vista para mirarlo.  
  
"¿Filia?" La aludida finalmente levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y algo húmedos. Al verlo Filia se quedó muy sorprendida. El joven no estaba vestido como era costumbre y usanza de Tougen. Sus ropas eran algo extrañas, si bien le daban un aire claramente exótico. Al ver la mirada que le daba Filia se sonrojó levemente.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" Le dijo al tiempo que daba una vuelta. "Youki dijo que quería tratar algo diferente." Filia lo observó detenidamente, la negra seda cubría suavemente las formas del joven. La túnica brocada le llegaba hasta mitad de pierna y los pantalones, levemente sueltos abajo, se marcaban perfectamente en los muslos y caderas. Un medallón de plata colgaba de su cuello y llevaba sus tan familiares anillos. Por primera vez llevaba los cabellos sueltos, un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda y al hacerle una graciosa reverencia algunos mechones se deslizaron al frente cubriendo su rostro.  
  
El corazón de Filia dio un vuelco en su interior. "Te ves muy bien Xellos." Dijo con media sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada. Xellos había crecido en aquel último año, había alcanzado una estatura que sólo el príncipe Gourry sobrepasaba y aunque había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el interior del palacio su cuerpo mostraba señales inequívocas de madurez.  
  
"Filia..." Se acercó a ella con calma. Un suave tintineo resonó en la recámara provocado por las esclavas en los tobillos del joven. "Todo saldrá bien." Dijo al tiempo que la tomaba dulcemente de las manos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse y Xellos comenzó a jugar con las manos de Filia como un niño travieso hasta que las tomó más firmemente y se agachó para quedar en la línea de visión de Filia. Aún así la princesa no quiso mirarlo y el joven se llevó las manos a los labios con el único propósito de sentir el calor y el perfume que siempre la envolvía.  
  
"Xellos..." Levantó los negros ojos hacia las profundidades celestes de ella.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaste aquí. Lamento que aún no haya podido encontrar el hechizo correcto..."  
  
"Ssshhh... ¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora? Yo estoy preocupado por ti y tú sólo piensas en eso." Reclinó la cabeza hasta dejarlo en el regazo de ella. Filia, por instinto, comenzó a acariciar las suaves hebras negras que tanto le agradaban.  
  
"¿Estás preocupado por mí?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Eres mi amiga Filia. Más que eso..." Le sonrió abiertamente. "Me preocupa todo lo que te afecta." La rubia procedió a quitar un mechón rebelde que le caía en los ojos a Xellos. "Si no fueras como eres, estos años hubieran sido un infierno para mí."  
  
"Estás agradecido porque no te he tratado como un esclavo..." La rubia cambió el rostro al sentir una quemante sensación en los ojos y en la garganta.  
  
"Hey, hey... Filia. Mírame." La obligó a mirarlo. "Fi-chan." Le susurró. "¿Piensas que sólo es agradecimiento?" La rubia asintió. "Pues te equivocas por completo." Con suavidad pasó el pulgar por el borde húmedo de las rubias pestañas. "Pienso que si no hubiera sido por el collar no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una chica tan extraordinaria como tú."  
  
"Princesa." Dijo Filia en un sollozo.  
  
"Sí, princesa. La más chillona, engreída, mimada y bondadosa que exista." El comentario logró sacarle una ahogada risa a la princesa. "Animate Filia. Esto no es el fin del mundo. Además, aún me tienes a mí... ...y a tus amigos. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti." Filia no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Xellos le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, sintiendo que su interior se revolvía dolorosamente sin saber si era por la tristeza de ella o por la suya propia.  
  
*******  
  
Una mujer elegantemente vestida se acercó a la puerta de la sastrería. Su paso era seguro y estaba acompañado por un delicado tintinear producido por las esclavas que adornaban sus tobillos. Sus etéreas ropas parecían flotar al igual que sus largos cabellos sobre sus descubiertas espaldas.  
  
Había esperado mucho tiempo hasta asegurarse de que el sastre estaría completamente sólo en su recámara. Ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, simplemente se deslizó al interín.  
  
Youki yacía recostado en el diván, en la recámara interior de la sastrería. Se sentía muy cansado y algo atontado. Había ordenado a sus doncellas que estuvieran al pendiente de las necesidades de los invitados incluyendo a la nueva doncella, por lo que se hallaba completamente sólo. No quería perderse la ceremonia por nada del mundo, necesitaba estar allí para ver por sí mismo la cara del Ministro, pero apenas podía levantarse. Escuchó el sonido de las campanillas y llamó.  
  
"¿Kimusume, eres tú?" Mantuvo los ojos cerrados tratando de espantar la extraña pesadez.  
  
"Iie." Segundos después sintió el frío de un metal que ya le era conocido. "Nos volvemos a ver." Dijo satisfecha la mujer. Youki abrió los ojos y a pesar de la situación tan desventajosa su mente sólo atinó a darle una apreciativa mirada a la Emperatriz. Finalmente su mente registró lo que significaba la presencia de la mujer en la ceremonia.  
  
"Alteza... Qué gusto verla." Trató de permanecer impasible, aunque sus planes estaban a punto de derrumbarse. No entendía cómo era que la Emperatriz había llegado en tan poco tiempo y sin siquiera sentirla en los alrededores de Tougen. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos Zellas le mostró la daga con la que lo había cortado.  
  
"Con esto te encontré y con el polvo dorado debilité todas tus defensas. No es fácil encontrar un conjuro que debilite a un demonio, pero aparentemente aún quedan algunos manuscritos." Sonrió complacida mientras le mostraba la daga con la que había conjurado. Conservaba parte de su obscura esencia impregnada en ella.  
  
"Es por eso que me gustas tanto." Sonrió pícaramente el hombre. Zellas ni siquiera se inmutó, después de tres años de perseguirlo ya estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios.  
  
"Creo que tenemos una ceremonia que atender. Sería una pena que perdieras el momento en que tomaremos a la princesa de Tougen."  
  
"No..." Trató de levantarse pero la espada en su cuello no se lo permitió. "No debes intervenir en la ceremonia." Le dijo en un tono que Zellas nunca le había escuchado utilizar.  
  
"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es el momento perfecto." "La libertad de tu hijo está en juego en esa ceremonia. Debes esperar hasta que se termine." Dijo más por impulso que por haberlo meditado.  
  
"Te dije la última vez que no volverías a jugar conmigo." Siseó la Emperatriz apretando la hoja contra el cuello. Youki se permitió un pequeño gemido antes de continuar explicando.  
  
"No estoy jugando, debes esperar a que la ceremonia termine. Es por el bien de tu hijo." Le dio una mirada desdeñosa. El sastre podía sentir la miriada de emociones que se debatían en el interior de la Emperatriz.  
  
"Vamos." Le dijo levantándolo con brusquedad del diván. Tuvo que darle el brazo y permitirle que se apoyara en ella, de otra forma no hubieran logrado avanzar un paso. Pronto se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Mientras que Zellas iba de punta en blanco, con el distintivo medallón colgando del cuello y una hermosa corona, el sastre iba vestido con ricas ropas bordadas según la costumbre de los nobles de Tougen. Después de todo, había pensado, si tenía que morir ese mismo día lo haría con clase.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el jardín, una de las doncellas del sastre se interpuso en su camino.  
  
"¿Señor?" La joven estaba algo tensa y observaba a Zellas con ojos asesinos. Youki la detuvo con una sola mirada y la joven bajó la cabeza y se apartó de su camino. La Emperatriz no pudo suprimir un gesto de sorpresa ante la inmediata submisión y no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la curiosidad.  
  
"Tus... doncellas... lobas... lo que sean, son muy obedientes. ¿Cómo lo haces?" Youki sonrió graciosamente.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu..." La Emperatriz volteó los ojos.  
  
"Cuando encuentre a mi hijo me voy a asegurar de que no puedas repetir esa frase."  
  
No bien la pareja perdió de vista a la doncella, esta se escabulló entre los invitados en busca de sus hermanas.  
  
*******  
  
El melodioso sonido de flautas y arpas dio inicio a la tan esperada ceremonia. Al pie de las escalinatas aparecieron sin mucho preámbulo los príncipes. Filia iba colgada del brazo de Monuke quien observaba hacia el palacete con la mirada un tanto perdida. Si la princesa se hubiera tomado el tiempo para fijarse en el joven hubiera percibido un leve temblor, los clarísimos ojos un tanto enrojecidos y una que otra mirada en la dirección donde se encontraba Xellos.  
  
Con paso lento comenzaron a subir las blancas escalinatas mientras los presentes vitoreaban alegremente a los jóvenes. Al llegar al final se detuvieron frente a un hermoso altar circular de plata rodeado de flores y en cuyo centro refulgía una hermosa llama azul.  
  
Según habían sido instruidos, ambos deberían tocar la flama. La primera sería Filia, quien debía tomarla en sus manos y luego de repetir las palabras que el Ministro le indicara, pasaría la llama a las manos de su futuro esposo, luego de pasarla el hechizo debía sellarse con un abrazo.  
  
La princesa suspiró acongojada pero se adelantó hasta la vasija y tomó la llama en sus manos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando no sintió calor alguno. La levantó con cuidado de no apagarla y el Ministro comenzó a recitar el conjuro para que ella lo fuera repitiendo.  
  
Con esta flama azul yo te libero de todo hechizo... para que respondas sólo a mí, así como yo responderé sólo a tí... hasta el día que este compromiso sea innecesario...  
  
Filia terminó de repetir el conjuro y la llama en sus manos se tornó casi blanca, era el momento de pasarla a las manos del príncipe. En el momento en que él la tocara y repitiera el conjuro, un abrazo sellaría el futuro de ambos.  
  
La princesa tembló y sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia las personas que se encontraban reunidas a los lados de la escalinata, entre ellos se encontraba Xellos. El joven le devolvió la mirada con algo de dolor. Era en aquellos momentos en que estaba a punto de perderla de cierta forma que comenzaba a entender lo que sentía por ella y le dolía sobremanera. Vio a la joven observar la llama azul por unos largos momentos mientras que el Ministro comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
Youki observaba expectante a la joven. Era el momento de madurar para la princesa. Inconscientemente sujetó la mano de la Emperatriz sobre su brazo. La mujer se limitó a continuar observando, sabía que sus hombres esperaban la señal para abalanzarse sobre la princesa en el instante que ella lo decidiera.  
  
Filia le dio vueltas al conjuro y su corazón dio un salto, como si acabara de descubrir la solución a todos sus problemas. El conjuro liberaba a quien lo recibía de todo hechizo... ¿Acaso sería el hechizo que necesitaba...?  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces la princesa se volteó y bajó apresurada las blancas escalinatas. El Ministro, el príncipe y los Reyes la observaron estupefactos. El silencio que se produjo sólo era marcado por las zapatillas de Filia sobre los escalones. Con la respiración agitada se detuvo finalmente frente a Xellos.  
  
"¡Extiende tus manos!" Le ordenó, Xellos no pudo evitar obedecer, aunque la sorpresa era clara en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Qué haces Filia?" Susurró.  
  
"Voy a romper el hechizo del collar." Musitó y levantó sus manos hacia las de Xellos.  
  
"Pero Filia..." No pudo terminar, la resplandeciente lengua de fuego tocó sus dedos y de inmediato sintió como si todo su cuerpo ardiera. El collar cayó de su cuello y se deshizo como ceniza en el suelo, el rojo cristal humeó hasta consumirse. Cuando la llama desapareció de las manos de Xellos, un murmullo de asombro se fue extendiendo desde la multitud hasta llegar a oidos del Rey y del Ministro.  
  
"Demonio..." Ese era el susurro que se había esparcido. La princesa se estaba comprometiendo con un demonio.  
  
Filia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Los negros cabellos de Xellos eran ahora de un brillante color púrpura, y sus ojos... ahh... sus ojos la hicieron temblar. Eran de un púrpura más vivo que sus cabellos y estaban rasgados como los de un gato. Dio un paso atrás asombrada.  
  
La Emperatriz trató de suprimir un grito de sorpresa, su hijo finalmente estaba a su alcance. Estaba a punto de soltarse del brazo del sastre cuando éste la sujetó con firmeza. "Aún no." Susurró a su oído. La verde mirada la dejó inmóvil en su lugar, era como la promesa de las cosas por venir. "Tu hijo irá a buscarme a mis aposentos cuando todo esto termine, ¿podrías llevarme allá? No me gustaría ser descuartizado frente a los príncipes." Le dijo con media sonrisa. La Emperatriz dudó unos instantes, todo su corazón gritaba por estar con su hijo en esos momentos, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba sucediendo algo realmente importante y que el hombre sabía ya el desenlace.  
  
Xellos sacudió levemente la cabeza y observó a Filia. Ahora podía recordarlo todo. Su mirada entonces se dirigió a la figura del Primer Ministro y la furia en su interior se mostró claramente en una breve obscuridad a su alrededor. Lo señaló con un dedo y todos los presentes siguieron la dirección que apuntaba. "Primer Ministro de Tougen, usted se ha dedicado a engañar a la familia real y hasta este día ha llegado su traición."  
  
El Ministro dejó escapar un grito furioso. "¡Maldito demonio! Yo mismo te devolveré a los infiernos de donde saliste." El hombre desenvainó su espada y se lanzó velozmente al encuentro del joven cegado por la ira.  
  
Xellos no estaba armado, empujó a Filia tras de sí, listo para enfrentar al hombre aún cuando carecía de una espada. Justo a su mano derecha un hombre lo llamó, espada en mano y se la arrojó. El joven la recibió en el aire y de inmediato la desenvainó. Al fijarse vio a Gourry con una sonrisa y haciéndole un signo de victoria.  
  
Se preparó entonces para recibir al Primer Ministro quien cargaba la espada en alto mientras descendía. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre se dispuso a dar el golpe, justo entonces atravesó su espada y sin mucho esfuerzo lo empujó de vuelta. El hombre le devolvió un golpe lateral, Xellos lo detuvo y cada siguiente golpe también. El Ministro lo rodeó jadeando y regresó al ataque. Era evidente que el hombre estaba en desventaja ante la fuerza del joven. Otra defensa de Xellos lo hizo resbalar algunos escalones y quedar con una rodilla en el suelo.  
  
"Kisama. Maldito engendro." Jadeó con dificultad. Xellos se le acercó un poco y levantó la espada listo para la estocada final. Justo entonces un grito de Filia lo hizo girar, en el momento preciso en que Monuke cargaba en su contra. La espada del príncipe se clavó hasta la empuñadura en el vientre de Xellos y el Ministro comenzó a reir como un desquiciado.  
  
"¿Te gusta mi marioneta, demonio?" Filia estaba horrorizada y Enzeru tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"Lo siento mucho Xellos-san." Le susurró el joven casi al oído. El joven de los cabellos púrpuras respiró de forma entrecortada y una leve gota de obscura sangre bajó por sus labios. Monuke soltó la espada y retrocedió unos pasos, aún controlado por el Ministro. Filia estaba horrorizada ante la escena y apenas podía contener el grito que le traspasaba el pecho.  
  
"De una forma u otra la princesa será mía y tú no serás quien me detenga." Exclamó el hombre levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la rubia.  
  
"Jamás." Susurró de forma apenas audible y con precisión tomó la empuñadura de la espada que lo atravesaba, una sonrisa sádica se posó en el juvenil rostro mientras la iba retirando. Era como su propio dolor lo alimentara. El Ministro detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el sonido del metal resonar claramente contra las escalones de mármol. Giró rápidamente y se estremeció involuntariamente.  
  
El chico al que creía derrotado estaba de pie, los felinos ojos refulgiendo como fuego y una sonrisa en sus labios. El aura de obscuridad que había estado reprimiendo crepitaba a su alrededor, congelando lo que tocaba y ennegreciendo el prístino mármol. "Primer Ministro, recuerdo haberle hecho una promesa." La sonrisa se torció malignamente.  
  
Extendió la mano y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo apareció en ella una especie de hoja filosa con una empuñadora hecha de ónix en la forma de un dragón. Una gema roja como la sangre descansaba en las garras posteriores del animal y refulgía. Xellos hizo girar su muñeca y la hoja giró sumisa. "Es tiempo de ajustar cuentas." Sólo hicieron falta dos pasos y la espada quedó clavada en el pecho del hombre, quien al momento pareció consumirse en llamas dando agonizantes alaridos. Con una mirada fría y calculadora el joven esbozó una sonrisa. "Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Ministro. Siempre." Y de un tirón retiró el arma de su vil envoltura.  
  
El cuerpo cayó de inmediato y continuó consumiéndose. Al girar se encontró con el príncipe Monuke quien lo observaba aterrorizado pero sin atreverse a mover. Monuke no pudo resistir demasiado aquella aura por lo que cayó de rodillas.  
  
"¿Eres tan traidor como el Primer Ministro, Monuke-san?" Enzeru se limitó a bajar la cabeza, sabía que aquel debía ser su fin, era lo que bien se merecía por haber traicionado a su amada Enjeru. Xellos levantó la espada en el aire, dispuesto a dar la estocada final cuando se escuchó un agudo grito proveniente del grupo de espectadores. Una joven de largos cabellos corría escaleras arriba.  
  
"¿Enjeru?" Apenas pudiéndose contener extendió los brazos dentro de los cuales se arrojó la hermosa joven. "¿Cómo es posible, Enjeru?" Por sobre el abrazo Enzeru elevó su vista hasta la de Xellos. El joven sabía que de haber sido el mismo príncipe que había salido contra su voluntad de Koubuchi no habría perdonado la vida del que ahora yacía de rodillas frente a él. Pero bastó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Filia para que olvidara todo el odio hacia el ex príncipe de Giman y su aura desapareciera absorbida.  
  
Con lentitud se apartó de la pareja y se dirigió a los Reyes. La Reina escogió ese momento para perder el sentido, cayendo en los brazos del Rey. Xellos se dirigó entonces al Rey. Podía sentir el terror que provocaba su sola mirada en el monarca por lo que bajó la cabeza permitiendo que sus cabellos ocultaran en parte su terrible mirada.  
  
"Sus Majestades, lamento tan desagradable incidente, pero su primer Ministro era sólo un traidor."  
  
"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó el Rey con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Soy el hijo de Juu-ou, Emperatriz de Koubuchi, hace tres años fui secuestrado de mi hogar y he sido retenido en palacio contra mi voluntad. No deseo causarles más problemas a sus Majestades, por lo que quisiera regresar tan pronto sea posible al lado de mi madre." Esperó a que el Rey asimilara la información antes de levantar levemente la vista.  
  
El Rey, que aún estaba aterrado, asintió con la cabeza. El príncipe de Koubuchi comenzó a bajar las escalinatas y cuando pasó al lado del cuerpo de lo que una vez había sido el Primer Ministro a una orden suya éste comenzó a arder hasta convertirse en cenizas. Finalmente se dirigió a donde estaba Filia. La joven no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos con algo de temor.  
  
"¿Filia?" La observó detenidamente, podía sentir el miedo y el terror emanando de ella como nunca antes. Durante esos tres años había olvidado lo que su apariencia causaba en las personas que lo observaban.  
  
"Lo siento, Filia." Susurró.  
  
La princesa recuperó poco a poco la compostura. Se acercó con cuidado al joven y tomó en consideración cada detalle. Así que los cabellos púrpuras que había encontrado una vez en su recámara eran suyos. Levantó temblorosa una mano y acaricio los purpúreos mechones.  
  
"Eres libre..." Dijo finalmente esbozando una sonrisa. "Y no sólo eso... eres un príncipe... realmente eres un príncipe."  
  
Xellos sonrió. "Ya no tienes que preocuparte por el Ministro... Ni por el compromiso. Feliz cumpleaños princesa." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad.  
  
"Debo partir Filia, fue un placer haber compartido contigo todo este tiempo." Musitó mientras tomaba las delicadas manos de la princesa y las besaba. Filia se puso roja, era como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera tocado..  
  
"¡Baka!, no tienes que hacer eso." Le dijo toda ruborizada.  
  
"Yare, yare, Fi-chan, ¿es que nunca me vas a permitir darte un beso en paz?" Sonrió malicioso.  
  
"Baka, eres incorregible." Suspiró. "Te voy a extrañar." Dijo abrazándolo de repente con emoción. El murmullo de voces creció alrededor de los príncipes. Justo en ese momento ambas figuras se vieron envueltas en una llama de fuego azul.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Gritó Filia asustada.  
  
"Kuso, el hechizo de compromiso." Dijo Xellos al percatarse de lo que sucedía. El hechizo de compromiso se había completado al abrazarse.  
  
"¿Nani?" Dijo incrédula la princesa.  
  
"El hechizo de compromiso, acabamos de sellar el hechizo." Le replicó Xellos fastidiado. No había podido disfrutar siquiera de su libertad cuando ya estaba bajo otro hechizo.  
  
"¡Noooooooo, no es posible, es absurdo, absurdo, absurdo!" Gritó Filia. "No quiero casarme contigo." Le dijo mientras lo empujaba con el dedo como era su costumbre, los malos cascos cegándola momentaneamente.  
  
"Tampoco yo quiero casarme contigo, eres muy chillona." Ripostó Xellos empujándola con el dedo como ella acababa de hacer.  
  
"No soy chillona, tú eres el tonto, ¡baka!, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Dijo apretándo los delicados puños.  
  
"No podemos hacer nada." Dijo perdiendo un poco la compostura.  
  
"¿Nani?, no puedo estar encadenada a ti de por vida, es ABSURDO." Rugió Filia sin importarle que la mirada enfurecida de Xellos asustaba a todos los invitados.  
  
"No grites tanto Filia, yo debería ser el más afectado, estaré atado a una princesa chillona de por vida." Dijo entre dientes apenas conteniéndose.  
  
"¡BAKA!" Chilló la princesa y comenzó una pelea de perros y gatos que hizo que todos los invitados de la ceremonia huyeran despavoridos.  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia y Zelgadis voltearon los ojos resignados. Aquello había sido una completa regresión.  
  
*******  
  
Jajajaja, ¿y se piensan que ya se acabó? Esta vez les tengo una conclusión, corta siguiendo el corte tradicional. Espero me digan cómo me quedó, si era lo que se esperaban o al fin y al cabo les resultó diferente. En parte supongo que ya algo se veía venir. Dejé cositas sin explicar, alguna en especial que quieran saber, me la piden para contestarla en el cap final.  
  
Quiero darle muchísimas gracias en especial a Rinita Inverse por su pregunta de rutina: ¿aparecerá Lina? En un principio no pensaba trabajar con los personajes, porque no es fácil para mí desarrollar seis personajes a la vez en primera fila (sin incluir a Zellas) y encima tres adicionales de creación propia y separarlos para que no sean iguales. Pero no creo que haya quedado tan mal.  
  
También mis gracias especiales para Wolf y su adoración por los personajes de las lobitas, lo que me hizo trabajarlas un poco más y darles algo de espacio cuando apenas eran personajes practicamente de relleno. ¡Thanx! Así como el estar pendiente de la historia y sus comentarios acerca de ella.  
  
A todos los que en su momento han leído la historia y me han dejado un review comentando una escena en específico, porque me permitieron fijarme en escenas a las cuales no le había dado tanta importancia por estar centrada en los personajes principales.  
  
A todos los que llegaron a leer, aunque no hayan dejado su review, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Josué!!! Namagomi es el nick que Filia le tiene a Xellos en la serie, no te voy a decir qué significa en verdad porque al fin y al cabo, para los fans de Slayers la palabra se torna más en un apodo que otra cosa. Pero en pocas palabras significa que estás sacando a tu hermana de quicio, jajajajajaja. Salúdame a Raúl y a tu hermana, que se le extraña un montón, no me olvido de ninguno. Besos ehh!!  
  
A todos se me cuidan mucho y los veo en el epílogo de esta historia. Ja ne! 


	24. Epílogo

*******  
  
Epílogo  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen.  
  
Vanshie - Ojalá te guste este capítulo final ya que la vez pasada no tengo idea si te llegó o no pues el mail me devolvió el mensaje dos veces.  
  
Raven174 - Claro que me llegó tu mensaje pero... no lo puedo decir aquí, sore wa himitsu. Espero que pronto continúes tu fic.  
  
Karo!! - Ahh Karo, creo que exageras, pero muchas gracias, siempre estás al pendiente aunque te falta tiempo.  
  
XIOMARA M - Ya que a varias personas le ha gustado la pareja me pregunto si sería nice ponerles un one-shot en mi página a esos dos, porque creo que no lo haría en FF.net, sería una pareja muy fuera de la línea de Slayers como tal.  
  
Wolf Greywords - Arigato gozaimashite!! Creo que te sorprenderás con el epílogo de esta historia.  
  
MGA_FGA - Sabía que estarían al pendientes las dos, espero que estén muy bien y gracias por el ánimo.  
  
Zellas Metallium - Ehhh... la parte que te gustó fue la que más trabajo me dio ehhh, no es tan fácil que un personaje de uno mate fríamente y luego siga la fiesta y el baile como si nada. Bueno... eso cuando estás demasiado metido en los personajes (y yo nunca hago eso... ejem, sí ajá.)  
  
Lis-chan - Tienes razón al decir que el personaje de Zellas no se desarrolla porque si te fijas, apenas en el prólogo es que hay una parte como tal de su punto de vista y vemos algo de lo que sucede en el interior de su mente. El resto es puro punto de vista de Youki. Creo que puedo arreglar eso más adelante, ne? Y lo de Lina y Gourry pues se resolverá, ya verás, que la escena ya la tengo casi terminada.  
  
Zelda M. - Ehhh... pues aún no se han casado. Me explico, quizás los confundí muchísimo con esto. Aquí solemos hacer fiestas por todo y más si se pueden hacer en grande con toda la fanfarria. Por eso tenemos por costumbre celebrar el pedido de manos, el anuncio del compromiso, el "bridal shower", la despedida de soltero, de soltera y hasta la boda civil antes de la boda real... (mucha fiesta no?) La ceremonia era el anuncio del compromiso, que hubiera sido más sencillo si el Ministro no se hubiera antojado de hacerlo con el hechizo (que fue idea de Youki desde un principio). Ahora, en pocas palabras, Xellos y Filia están comprometidos para casarse a la fuerza cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad. Y a los que piensen que un epílogo no es suficiente, pues... tienen razón.  
  
Fany Metallium - Pues aquí está el epílogo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Aunque se supone que sea un AU (alter universo), las personalidades se suponía que se parecían bastante, pero obviamente no puedo sujetarme al canon de la serie, por eso digo que la idea del fic y la torcida de personalidades es obra mia.  
  
Gipsy-chan - Gracias por tus ánimos también, espero que te guste este cap.  
  
Fi-chan y Josué - (seguro que Josué lee esto primero que Fi-chan) Ha sido un honor para mí saber que has estado leyendo mi fic. Cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el cap. A tu hermanita le dices que se deje de estar para arriba y para abajo con Raúl... ejem, jajaja, no es cierto, espero que todo les esté saliendo a pedir de boca. Gracias por la tarjeta.  
  
Yo sé que hay varias personas más leyendo el fic (no que sean tantísimas ni nada por el estilo) pero también les quiero agradecr un montón (como diríamos aquí.)  
  
Hora sí... para ustedes, el epílogo de esta longaniza... ejem... del capítulo.  
  
*******  
  
Los invitados se habían dispersado luego de lo sucedido durante el compromiso aunque los comentarios no cesaban entre los que quedaban en palacio. El Rey y la Reina, cuando ésta finalmente volvió en sí, estaban ansiosos porque el joven demonio partiera cuanto antes. Por eso habían ordenado de inmediato una comitiva para que escoltara al joven de regreso a su reino. Xellos la había rechazado indicándoles que sólo necesitaría un caballo y algunas cosas para el viaje.  
  
Luego de la conversación el joven se había refugiado en su recámara. Ni los ruegos de Filia ni las amenazas de Lina habían logrado que saliera. Xellos en realidad se hallaba indeciso entre qué hacer, quería regresar de inmediato al lado de su madre pero no quería irse tan pronto del lado de sus amigos. Se observó al espejo y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue recortarse los cabellos. Sería lo primero que haría al llegar a casa. Se fijó en sus ropas, la túnica estaba desgarrada en el lugar por donde la espada de Enzeru lo había traspasado.  
  
Con un poco de temor levantó el material y suspiró aliviado. Si bien sabía que pequeños cortes no le hacían nada, nunca había tenido una herida tan grande y sin embargo, ya no quedaba ni siquiera una cicatriz. Acarició la piel inconscientemente mientras sonreía. Ser demonio tenía sus ventajas. Luego de un tiempo en completa ausencia mental, se fijó en un detalle que hasta el momento escapaba de su mente. Las ropas que llevaba eran idénticas a las que había usado el día de su cumpleaños número catorce, el día que había sido retirado de su hogar.  
  
"Youki..." Susurró mientras acariciaba el material de la túnica. "Aún me queda una cuenta que arreglar." Con cuidado salió al pasillo luego de asegurarse de que estuviera vacío y deslizándose entre las sombras como bien sabía, llegó hasta la sastrería.  
  
No bien hubo abierto la puerta cuando se encontró de frente con cinco blancas bestias; lobas. Y se veía que estaban tensas, con los colmillos descubiertos en silenciosa amenaza. El joven formó su espada nuevamente y se alistó para recibirlas pero las lobas no se movieron de sus lugares. Por unos momentos le pareció reconocer las miradas de los animales, casi como si las hubiera conocido de toda la vida.  
  
Una voz proveniente de la segunda habitación interrumpió el gruñido de los animales.  
  
"Déjenlo pasar." Se escuchaba algo cansada pero estaba llena de autoridad. Las lobas no se movieron aún de sus lugares hasta que se escuchó de nuevo la voz. "¡Obedezcan!" Finalmente las lobas se retiraron de la entrada a la recámara y Xellos se adentró en ella.  
  
Lo primero que vio fue al sastre sobre la cama. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí príncipe Xellos?"  
  
"Tengo unas cuentas que ajustar." Le contestó el joven sin embargo la punta de la espada se quedó descansando sobre el suelo. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa.  
  
"Lo sé. Sólo espero que mis buenas acciones sobrepasen las no tan buenas." Cerró los ojos cansado. Ambos quedaron en silencio un poco más de tiempo hasta que Xellos se animó a dar otro paso hacia donde yacía el hombre. Podía ver las finas garras en descanso sobre el pecho casi inmóvil.  
  
"¿Acaso no piensas enfrentarme?" Le preguntó Xellos algo indeciso.  
  
"Me siento algo... indispuesto en estos momentos. Quizás intereses ajustar cuentas más tarde, cuando esté en mejores condiciones." Le dijo esperanzado.  
  
Xellos caminó el resto del espacio hasta la cama mientras hacía desaparecer la espada. "¿Por qué me traíste aquí?" Le dijo quedamente y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Sus instintos de demonio le indicaban que el hombre estaba completamente vulnerable. Aún se sentía algo traicionado pero no podía continuar airado contra el sastre. Así como había recordado que era él quien lo había secuestrado, también había recordado todas las veces que había intervenido en favor suyo, especialmente en lo que al Ministro se trataba.  
  
"¿Aún no lo adivinas?"  
  
Una tímida sonrisa se posó en los labios de Xellos. Claro que entendía por qué. Pero antes debía regresar al lado de su madre y no era como si hubiera perdonado completamente al sastre.  
  
"Siquiera podías haberme evitado la humillación." Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama sin poder evitar sentir que las energías del hombre estaban en su punto más bajo. "Youki, ¿qué te sucede? Siento que estás... débil." El tono preocupado contrastaba agudamente con el de apenas unos minutos atrás. Youki abrió los ojos de repente y escudriñó por largo rato al joven.  
  
"Necesitabas un punto de vista diferente. Ser príncipe ya se te había subido a la cabeza." Asintió calmadamente más para sí mismo que otra cosa. "Has madurado." Xellos sintió un leve rubor aún cuando sonreía. Con algo de seriedad comenzó a formar una esfera de energía que refulgía con tonos esmeralda.  
  
"Creo que esto te pertenece." Le dijo el joven colocando la esfera sobre el pecho de Youki.  
  
"Arigato." Susurró sintiendose mejor de imediato.  
  
"Pero ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que te sucedió? Estabas perfectamente bien apenas unos días atrás."  
  
"Nada en particular su Alteza, sólo que he sido víctima de los encantos de una hermosa dama. ¿Le gustaría conocerla?" Youki se incorporó en la cama recostándose de la cabecera y sonrió en dirección al guardaropas.  
  
"¿Emperatriz?" De entre hermosos trajes salió la figura que tanto había soñado encontrar durante esos tres años.  
  
"¡Madre!"  
  
"¡Xellos!" Madre e hijo se fundieron en un apretado abrazo.  
  
Youki sonrió. Su plan había salido a la perfección. Ahora sólo necesitaba descansar un poco. Aquel polvo dorado, pensó, no podía ser otra cosa que polvo de dragón... Y hablando de dragones, sonrió mentalmente... había llegado el turno de la princesa de Tougen.  
  
*******  
  
Owari  
  
*******  
  
Ya sé que no es larguísimo, pero oigan!!! es el epílogo, no podían esperar demasiado ehhh.... además... tengo que trabajar en mi próxima historia. Dragon Child, ¿o es que pensaban que Filia se iba a quedar sin lo suyo? Hay que quitarle lo malcriada ¿no?  
  
Se cuidan mucho, Ja ne, minna-san!! 


End file.
